Change my Life
by SenceLess
Summary: AU.HighSchoolFic.InuKag.MirSan. Kag und San haben eine schlechte Kindheit hinter sich und ihre Gegenwart ist nicht viel besser. Inu und Roku tauchen als neue Schüler in Shikon High auf. Wie wird sich das auf das Leben der Mädels auswirken? AUFGEGEBEN
1. Kapitel 1

**Hi Leute**

Ich hab mich nach einer sehr langen Nacht dazu entschieden doch eine längere FF zu schreiben. Ich garantiere für nichts, ob sie gut geworden ist oder nicht. Hab heut durchgemacht, während ich diesen Anfang geschrieben habe, als mir die Idee zuflog.

Reviewed doch einfach, wie sie euch gefällt, ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. Wenn sie euch absolut nicht gefällt, dann erinnere ich euch daran, dass man sie NICHT lesen MUSS. Ich zwinge niemanden zu gar nichts.

**_Disclaimer:_** Mir gehört kein InuYasha, keine Kagome, kein Miroku und auch keine Sango. Mir gehört nichts. _schluchz_ Mir gehört nur die Idee für diese Story.

**_Warnung:_** Beinhaltet das Thema SVV und es wird ziemlich viel geflucht, auf Kikyo wird herumgehackt und der Autor, also ich, litt unter Schlafmangel, während des Schreibens und des Abtippens ¬¬

**Kapitel 1:**

Hallo, mein Name ist Kagome Higurashi, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen. Zumindest sehe ich das so. Andere, ausgenommen von Sango, nennen mich Freak, Außenseiter oder Nobody. Ich kann euch auch den Grund nennen, für die Namen. Ich halte mich an keine Trends und Vorschriften, ich bin kalt zu allen anderen, ausgenommen zu Sango, und bin ein Einzelgänger. Mehr als drei Leute um mich herum machen mich nervös und dann fühle ich mich auch nicht mehr wohl.

Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, warum ich so bin. Tja, hängt wohl alles mit meiner wunderbaren Familie zusammen. Insbesondere mit meiner Zwillingsschwester Kikyo.

Meine Mutter fragt mich schon, seitdem ich denken kann, warum ich nicht so sein kann wie sie. Mein Großvater und mein kleiner Bruder, Sota, fragen mich auch immer das Gleiche wie Mutter.

Kikyo ist die perfekte Tochter, Enkelin und Schwester, sie schreibt immer Einsen, hat so viele Freunde, dass sie langsam aber sicher den Überblick verliert, spielt immer mit ihrem Bruder, ohne rumzumaulen, und hat nie Ärger mit irgendjemanden. Blah, blah, blah. Das ist alles, was ich von jedem, ausgenommen von Sango, zu hören bekomme.

Ich kann euch sagen, dass das ziemlich am Ego eines Menschen nagen kann! Es tut auch noch höllisch weh, wenn man dauernd nur hört, dass man der Abschaum und die größte Enttäuschung der Familie ist. Verfluchte Scheiße noch mal! Ich hab's versucht, so zu sein wie sie. Damals ging ich noch in die Grundschule. Ich hab's echt probiert und musste feststellen, dass ich nicht, ich wiederhole, NICHT wie Kikyo bin. Ich bin Kagome und kann und will mich auch nicht mehr verstellen oder verändern.

Ich hab's meiner Familie versucht zu erklären, aber sie wollen nicht zuhören. Einmal ist ein Streit, den ich und meine Mutter, Hitomi, hatten, irgendwie ausgeartete. Ich war damals 13. Wir haben uns nur mehr angeschrieen bis ihr die Hand ein paar Mal auskam. Es war nicht die erste Tracht Prügel, die ich von ihr bekam, aber es reichte aus, dass mir der Geduldsfaden riss. Ich musste raus. Ich musste irgendwohin, wo Hitomi nicht war oder ich hätte für nichts garantieren können. Ich stürmte zur Haustür, öffnete sie unsanft, warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu, den sie mit einem noch tödlicheren Blick konterte, und sagte ihr, dass sie mich im Mondschein besuchen konnte, und bin dann gegangen. Als ich die Tür zuknallen ließ, hörte ich wie sie noch eine Vase nach mir warf, die durch die Kollision mit der Holztür später dann in Scherben am Boden lag.

Na? Spürt ihr auch diese Liebe, so wie ich? Nein? Dann geht's euch genauso wie mir.

Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von Kikyo. Ich hatte und habe immer einen Drang Probleme anzuziehen. Ich begann mit elf zu rauchen (A/N: **Rauchen ist schlecht und nicht cool**, merkt euch das. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich hab früh damit angefangen und hab's immer noch nicht lassen können. Es bringt nur gelbe Zähne, schlechten Atem, eine leere Geldtasche, keine Kondition und ein Suchtproblem mit sich. Warum ich es nicht lasse? Ganz einfach, weil ich nicht stark genug bin um den Entzug zu schaffen. Warum ich angefangen habe? Weil ich eine nicht so schöne Kindheit hatte. Es ist trotzdem kein wirklicher Grund, aber rauchen hat mich immer entspannt und meine Probleme hab ich so leichter ertragen.), mit 14 begann ich Alkohol zu konsumieren (A/N: **Alk is auch schlecht!** Einen sitzen zu haben ist nicht so schön wie jeder behauptet, vor allem nicht die Nachwirkungen! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.) und ich hatte den Rekord im Nachsitzen gebrochen. Jetzt tut doch nicht so überrascht. Ich meine, man sollte das doch bei mir annehmen, oder nicht? Mein Fehler ist, dass ich nicht wie Kikyo bin und das wird mir noch mal das Genick brechen.

Ich hasse mein Leben, meine Familie und all die anderen Arschlöcher auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten. Aber am meisten hasse ich mich selbst. Ich liebe nicht vieles auf dieser Welt, nur einige Dinge. Zum Beispiel, meine Musik und Sango.

Sango Yamamoto ist meine beste und einzige Freundin. Sie ist ebenfalls 16 und mir ziemlich ähnlich. Sie liegt auf der gleichen Wellenlänge wie ich. Kennen gelernt habe ich sie in der Grundschule und wir sind seitdem unzertrennlich.

An uns beiden erkennt man, was out ist, was den anderen Teenagern mit Sicherheit missfällt, aber uns gefällt.

Man könnte sagen, dass wir zwei seelenverwandt wären. Wir geraten immer in irgendwelche Kämpfe, bauen immer irgendwelche Scheiße und sind die ärgsten Troublemaker an unserer Schule. Uns beide verbindet ein starkes Band. Wir erzählen uns alles und kennen jedes Geheimnis des jeweils anderen.

San-chans Mutter, Akane, starb vor 5 Jahren in einem Autounfall und seitdem hat sich ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, Sanji, drastisch verändert. Er gibt ihr die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Sanji schaffte es auch, dass Sango ihm glaubte und dass Kohaku, San-chans jüngerer Bruder, ihm heute noch glaubt. Nur wegen ihm war meine beste Freundin zwei Jahre lang vollkommen am Boden zerstört, weil sie nur mehr von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen war. Sie hatte ihre Mutter mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt. Das war auch die Anfangszeit ihrer Selbstmordgedanken, die sie aber nie durchzog.

San-chan hat mir einmal erzählt, dass sie sterben und gleichzeitig leben will. Sie führt, genauso wie ich, eine Hassliebe mit ihrem Leben.

Ihr Vater will Sangos Geist brechen, sie quälen, deswegen lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus um mit ihr sein Psychospiel zu spielen. Anscheinend hilft es ihm über den Verlust seiner Frau hinwegzukommen. Warum, fragt ihr wahrscheinlich. Tja, so genau, wissen wir das selber nicht. Es könnte sein, weil sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich sieht und das verkraftet der alte Herr wohl nicht so ganz.

San-chan und ich teilen ein Geheimnis, was der Grund ist, warum wir beide so gut wie nur Longsleeves und lange Hosen anziehen. Wir wollen ja, dass es noch lange ein Geheimnis bleibt. Also, wir sind beide Cutter. Schon mal gehört den Ausdruck? Cutter sind Leute, die sich mit einer Schere, Rasierklinge, Messer, usw., selbst ritzen. Psychologen reden vom ‚Selbstverletzenden Verhalten', kurz SVV. (A/N: **Bitte nicht machen!** Außer ihr habt schon damit angefangen, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück beim Aufhören.) Ein Mensch, dem der psychische Schmerz zu groß wird und nicht mehr weiß, was er tun soll oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt, beginnt sich selbst instinktiv zu verletzen. Die Verletzungen sind wie ein Ventil für den seelischen Schmerz. Abgesehen davon, kann man physische Wunden ganz leicht selbst verarzten, aber wie repariert man eine kaputte Seele?

Ich weiß die Antwort nicht, deswegen ritze ich mich jetzt schon seit mehr als sechs Jahren, seit dem Tag, an dem ich die Leiche meines Vaters entdeckte. In diesem Moment war in mir etwas explodiert und eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen rauschte über mich hinweg. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Der ganze Druck und die ganzen Beschimpfungen und Verfluchungen meiner Familie waren einfach zu viel für mich gewesen. Und dann tötete sich auch noch der einzige Mensch, ausgenommen von Sango, in meinem Leben, der mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich war. Bis zum heutigen Tag spüre ich diese Schmerzwellen regelmäßig in mir und mit dem kommt auch der Drang nach der Rasierklinge wieder.

Mein Vater, Ryo, hat sich in unserem Dachboden erschossen. Er ertrug sein Leben nicht länger. Er steckte bis zum Hals in Schulden und ihm drohte der Knast. Tja, anscheinend wollte mein Vater nicht dorthin.

Zwei Hacken hat diese Ritzerei allerdings schon. Erstens, die Narben und zweitens, dass es zur Sucht wird. Beides stört mich nicht wirklich, aber im Sommer wird es natürlich schon ein wenig heiß, wenn man nicht mit T-Shirt und Shorts rumlaufen oder schwimmen gehen kann. Man fühlt sich dann immer so beobachtet. Es stört mich nicht, was Leute über mich denken oder sagen, aber es ist unangenehm, wenn einem jeder dauernd nur auf die Narben schaut.

So jetzt wisst ihr einiges über unser Leben, aber was jetzt? Hmm, wie wär's, wenn ich euch ein bisschen von Miss Perfect erzähle?

Gut, also, Kikyo spielt immer die gutherzige, warme Seele, aber wer ist sie wirklich? Ich kann's euch sagen. Immerhin sind wir Zwillinge und Zwillinge haben irgendwie irgendeine Verbindung mit einander. Fragt mich nicht, ich habe es nur gehört. Es erschreckt mich eh schon jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich mit _IHR_ überhaupt verwandt bin, geschweige denn, dass sie meine Zwillingsschwester ist.

Meine geliebte Schwester ist eine egoistische Tussi, die für jeden Kerl die Beine breit macht und trotzdem jeden um den kleinen Finger wickeln kann. Mich und Sango ausgeschlossen. Sie ist ziemlich populär in unserer Schule und die Beste in unserem Jahrgang. Kurz gesagt, sie ist eine verdammte Schlampe und jeder erwartet von mir, dass ich _SO_ werden soll wie sie? No way in hell! Nein, danke, ich verzichte freiwillig.

Außerdem trägt sie, für meinen Geschmack, um die fünf bis sechs Schichten zu viel Make-up, nebelt sich mit zu viel Haarspray und Parfum ein, zieht immer viel zu kurze Röcke an und ihre Stimme ist so was von nervig. Ich kann's echt keinem sagen, wie sehr mich dieses Weib stört. Wenn jemand sagt, ich sei eifersüchtig, dann irrt derjenige sich aber gewaltig. Ich schwöre, ich bin's nicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich ich bin, auch wenn ich mich hassen mag. Macht das für euch irgendeinen Sinn? Wenn nicht, kann ich auch nichts dagegen machen. Na ja, zurück zum Thema.

Es gibt aber zwei Sachen, die ich definitiv besser kann als das Zuckerpüppchen. Nämlich Bogenschießen und meine Mikokräfte sind um einiges stärker als die Ihren, was aber laut meiner Familie nicht viel wert ist. Ungerecht, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. So läuft das nun mal in meiner Familie. Kikyo hat Recht, ich hab Unrecht. Sie ist die Gute, ich bin die Böse. Sie ist perfekt, ich bin nur das unnötige Anhängsel. So war es schon immer und so wird es auch bis zu meinem Tode sein. _seufz_

Als nächstes erzähle ich euch etwas über meine und San-chans Schule, die Shikon High.

In unserer Zeit gibt es normalerweise drei Arten von Schulen. Eine nur für Menschen, dann noch eine nur für Dämonen und die dritte ist nur für Hanyos.

Die Shikon High ist deshalb so speziell und besonders, weil man bei uns alle drei Rassen findet. Sowie unter den Schülern, als auch unter den Lehrern.

Diese High School ist eine Mischung aus den amerikanischen und den europäischen Schulen. Wir haben 13 verschiede Fächer und davon sind drei Fächer Wahlpflichtfächer (WPF: man muss ein Fach von zwei bis drei Fächern, die zur Auswahl stehen, belegen). Alle 13 Fächer haben wir mindestens zwei Mal, einige davon haben wir auch drei Mal auf die Woche aufgeteilt.

Der amerikanische Teil ist, dass wir in Wanderklassen für jedes einzelne Fach eingeteilt sind, was zur Folge hat, dass man jede Stunde mit einer anderen Gruppe von Schülern zusammen Unterricht hat. Heuer haben Sango und ich Glück gehabt. Wir sind in zehn Fächern zusammen.

Wie in fast jeder Schule gibt es auch bei uns eine gewisse Hackordnung. Ganz oben stehen die ‚Coolen'. Dazu gehören die, die einen Haufen Kohle auf ihrem Konto haben, die, die nach der neuesten Mode gehen, ein Spatzenhirn besitzen und keine eigene Meinung haben, die, die in irgendeiner Sportmannschaft spielen, wie Football, Basketball, usw., und natürlich noch die Chearleader.

Dann kommen die Normalos und ‚Gruppenmitglieder'. Als Gruppen gelten Skater, Raver, Hip Hopper, Rapper und Punks.

Dann kommt der Rest. Streber, Computerfreaks, usw. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine.

Und zu guter Letzt kommen noch die ‚Nobodies', das wären Sango und ich. _gins_ Witzig, nicht wahr? Wir zwei haben eine eigene Stufe in der ‚Schülernahrungskette' und zwar ganz unten. San-chan und ich sind berühmt…berüchtigt und gefürchtet. Warum? Tja, das bleibt noch mein Geheimnis. _breit grins_

Ach ja, fast hätte ich euch noch ein kleines, winziges Detail verschwiegen. Das neue Schuljahr hat vor fünf Monaten begonnen und heuer haben wir zwei neue Schüler. Die zwei stehen auf der gleichen Stufe wie Sango und ich, aber nicht unter den Namen ‚Nobodies', sondern als die ‚Shadows'. Ihre Namen? InuYasha Nishimiya und Miroku Ushiyama. Warum ‚Shadows'?

Hört euch weiter meine Geschichte an und ihr werdet schon selber draufkommen, warum sie diesen Namen bekommen haben, warum auch die zwei nach nur zwei Monaten berühmt, berüchtigt und gefürchtet worden sind und wie InuYasha und Miroku meine und Sangos Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt haben.

Ja ne!


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Servus Leute**_

Also, als erster möchte ich mich bei

**Ele**

für ihre Review bedanken. Hat mich gefreut, dass dir der Anfang gefallen hat.  
Ach, ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Die restlichen Kapitel sind alle aus der allwissenden Autorensicht geschrieben. Na ja, das letzte wird wahrscheinlich auch wieder aus Kags POV sein.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„…" Etwas sagen.  
‚….' Etwas denken.  
_Geräusche oder Dinge, die getan werden  
_(…) Mein eigener Senf.

**_Disclaimer:_** Mir gehört nix, weder die Charaktere, noch die die ganze IY Geschichte. Das einzige, was mir gehört ist, die Idee dieser Story.

**_Warnung:_** Beinhaltet das Thema SVV und es wird ziemlich viel geflucht, auf Kikyo wird auch herumgehackt und wer keinen Metal mag, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. Bin nämlich selber Metalerin.

**Kapitel 2:**

5 Monate vorher…

Piep, Piiiiep, Piiiiiiiiiep. Das war gerade das wohl meist gehasste Geräusch an einem sehr frühen Mittwochmorgen für jeden Schüler auf diesem Planeten. Richtig erraten! Das gerade war Kagome Higurashis Wecker, der fröhlich vor sich hinpiepste und den ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres ankündigte.

„Argl, grml. Noch 5 Minuten", brabbelte eine etwas noch schlaftrunkene Stimme, welche anscheinend zu der Person gehörte, die unter drei Polstern und zwei Decken begraben war.

„Kagome! Der Bus wartet nicht extra auf dich! Du willst doch nicht schon am ersten Schultag zu spät kommen!", hörte man die genervte Stimme der gestressten Mutter durch das ganze Haus hallen.

Widerwillig und verschlafen stand die Higurashi-Tochter dann nach wenigen Minuten des Überlegens doch auf und stapfte demotiviert ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr die Spuren der vorigen Nacht.

„Nie wieder ein Saufgelage veranstalten, wenn am nächsten Tag Schule ist", krächzte sie leise vor sich hin, während Kagome langsam unter die Dusche stieg.

Nach 30 Minuten war ihre vorherige Steckdosenfrisur wieder repariert und die Augenringe waren halbwegs verschwunden. Sie trug eine alte, schwarze, ausgewaschene Jeans, die ihr um einige Nummern zu groß war und überall Risse und Löcher hatte. Damit die Hose nicht ständig rutschte, hatte sie sich einen ebenfalls schwarzen Nietengürtel umgeschnallt. Ein weißes, übergroßes langärmliges Shirt und ein rotes Hemd darüber rundeten ihr Outfit ab. Während sie sich ihre mitternachtsschwarzen Haare in einen Knoten zusammenband, suchte sie schon fast verzweifelt nach ihren alten, ausgetretenen, schwarzen Sneakers, ein paar Kopfwehtabletten und ihren leicht lädierten Rucksack. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie alle Sachen zusammen hatte und die Treppe laut hinunterrannte.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das auch leiser geht!", kam die freundliche Begrüßung von ihrer Mutter.

„Noch 352 Mal, Hitomi", antwortete Kagome auf die rhetorische Frage, verdrehte leicht die Augen und schlurfte langsam an den Tisch, um welchen schon der Rest der Familie saß. Sie grabschte sich ein Brot und eine Tasse Kaffee, welchen sie mit einem Mal austrank, und dann mit aller Seelenruhe in Richtung Tür ging.

„Willst du nicht auf deine Schwester warten?", Chiaki, Kagomes Großvater, hob seinen Blick von seiner heißgeliebten Zeitung und runzelte leicht seine Stirn.

Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen, griff die Angesprochene nach dem Türknauf, gab nur ein kurzes und gekontertes „Nein!" von sich und verschwand dann aus dem Haus. Nachdem sie sich eine Zigarette angezündet hatte, joggte sie die Schreintreppen hinunter und wurde sofort von einer heiteren Stimme begrüßt.

„Morgen, Kagome. Na, gut geschlafen?"

Der Besitzer dieser Stimme war ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen Haaren, die in einem Rossschwanz lose zusammengebunden waren, und rehbraunen Augen. Sie trug ein ähnliches Outfit wie die Schwarzhaarige. Mit Ausnahme, dass ihre Hose, die mit einem hellbraunen Gürtel um ihre Hüften befestigt war, ein dunkles, ausgewaschenes Blau hatte und sie trug ein schwarzes, übergroßes T-Shirt und eine giftgrüne, dünne Jacke darüber.

Kagome verzog nur das Gesicht und gab undefinierbare, aber definitiv demonstrative Laute von sich.

„Wie kannst du nach so einer Nacht wie gestern so gut gelaunt und munter sein?"

Das Mädchen lächelte Kagome geheimnisvoll an, nahm dann die Zigarette ihrer Freundin und machte einen Zug, bevor sie sie wieder zurückgab.

„Wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen oder endlich unseren Arsch zur Schule bewegen?"

„Sango, es interessiert unsere Lehrer nicht mehr, ob wir einen Tag vom ganzen restlichen verdammten Schuljahr pünktlich kommen. Erinnere dich an letztes Jahr, als wir einmal rechtzeitig in der Stunde waren, da hat uns Myoga nur sarkastisch gefragt, ob wir krank wären. Ich bin dafür, dass wir lieber noch gemütlich einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Wir haben noch genau eine Stunde bis es zum Unterricht läutet."

„Tja, wo du Recht hast. Aber wir sollten uns beeilen oder willst du deinem Schwesterherz noch vor der Schule noch mal begegnen?"

„Nichts wie weg von hier!", in Kagomes Stimme hörte man deutlich Zorn und Missbilligung mitschwingen, „Es reicht mir schon zu wissen, dass ich ALLE Fächer mit dieser…mit diesem…diesem MENSCHEN gemeinsam habe. Buddha, steh mir bei. Für dieses Weib gibt es nicht mal einen anständigen Kraftausdruck! Diese Folterknechte von Lehrer finden, das wahrscheinlich voll witzig. HA, das ich nicht lache!"

Sie nahm Sango bei der Hand und lief dann in Richtung Café, während ihre Freundin laut protestierte:

„Kag, lass los und werd langsamer. Ich hasse Stress in der Früh."

Die Angesprochene gab keine Reaktion von sich.

„Hallo? Erde an Kagome? Ist da wer? Hörst du mich überhaupt?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

„Kag-chan? Kagome! KAGOME!"

Was sie auch tat, Sango bekam keine Antwort, egal wie laut sie auch schrie und am Arm zerrte. Völlig außer Atem nach diesem 5-minutigen Vollgas-Sprint standen sie endlich vor ihrem Lieblingscafé, welches nur drei Minuten von der Shikon High entfernt war.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten _schnauf _mit demKonditionstraining beginnen, mal wieder."

„Da muss ich dir leider Recht geben, San-chan."

* * *

„Higurashi, Yamamoto! Ihr kommt schon am ersten Schultag zu spät!", wetterte Sangos und Kagomes Klassenvorstand. (A/N: Ich hoffe ihr wisst, was das ist. Das ist ein Lehrer, der für eine ganz bestimmte Klasse zuständig ist, wegen Entschuldigungen, Fehlen, usw.)

„Die Antwort lautet ja. Und meine Frage an Sie lautet: Und weiter?", Kagome blickte ihren Lehrer gelangweilt an.

„Was ist eure Entschuldigung?"

„Wir saßen im Kaffeehaus und haben uns überlegt, ob wir überhaupt kommen sollten", Sango verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und blickte Herrn Myoga scharf in die Augen.

„Ihr bringt mich noch in ein frühes Grab."

„Wir helfen, wo wir nur können, stimmt 's Sango?", lächelte Kagome hämisch.

„Stimmt genau."

„Genug jetzt! Zur Strafe werdet ihr euch so lange um unsere zwei Neulinge kümmern bis sie sich in dieser vollständig auskennen! Setzt euch endlich! Ich möchte ENDLICH mit dem Unterricht beginnen!"

„Sie sind es doch, der die Stunde mit Schreien verbringt und nicht ich."

„Setzen hab ich gesagt und ich will keinen Mucks mehr von euch zweien hören! Warum kannst du nicht so sein, wie deine Schwester! Nimm dir doch bitte endlich einmal ein Beispiel an ihr!"

Das war das Aus für Kagome. Man konnte viel zu ihr sagen, nur diese Aussage hatten schon definitiv zu viele Leute zu ihr gesagt. Ihre graublauen Augen wurden eiskalt und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre dieser Mann vor ihr sofort tot umgefallen und das nicht nur einmal. Das Unheil vorahnend packte Sango ihre Freundin hart am linken Oberarm und zerrte sie in die hinterste Reihe auf ihre Stammplätze: der äußerste Tisch beim Fenster.

„Kagome, beruhig dich! Du weißt doch, was passiert, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst", zischte Sango Kagome zu.

Die Angesprochene hatte all ihre Muskeln so sehr angespannt, dass sie schon am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann. Um diesen Zustand aufzuheben, holte sie tief Luft und ließ bei jedem Ausatmen einen Teil ihrer Aggressionen und Wut aus ihrem Körper heraus. Mit besorgter Miene beobachtete Sango ihre Freundin und ließ ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielen, als sie merkte, dass die Energien, die sich langsam um Kagome aufgebaut hatten, immer geringer wurden.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich endgültig beruhigt hatte.

„Wie glaubst du, sind die zwei Neuen?"

„Seid wann interessiert dich so etwas, Sango? Du weißt doch, wie die meisten an dieser Schule sind."

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht können wir endlich unsere Gruppe ausbauen. Du darfst mich jetzt nicht falsch verstehen. Ich liebe es mit dir herumzuhängen und irgendeinen Scheiß zu bauen, aber…", Sango blickte ihre Hände traurig an.

„Du fühlst dich einsam, nicht wahr?", führte Kagome den Satz mit einem kleinen Seufzen fort.

„Du etwa nicht?"

„_seufz_ Sango, du weißt doch, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn zu viele Menschen um mich herum sind. Ich war, bin und werde immer eher ein Einzelgänger sein, aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann können wir die Zwei doch mal auschecken."

„Danke, Kag-chan."

„Keine Ursache", die beiden Freundinnen lächelten sich herzlich an, „Wie heißen die zwei Neuen eigentlich? Ich hab sich noch nicht mal gesehen."

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kommen sie gleich."

Und wenn man bekanntlich vom Teufel spricht, kommt er auch.

„So meine liebe Klasse. Das sind von nun an eure zwei neuen Mitschüler. InuYasha Nishimiya und Miroku Ushiyama. Sie sind letztes Jahr sitzen geblieben und haben dann auf unsere Schule gewechselt."

Kagome und Sango blickten gelangweilt in Richtung der zwei neuen Teenagern, doch innerlich waren sie alles andere als gelangweilt. In Wahrheit waren sie beide ziemlich erstaunt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot:  
Ein Junge mit hüftlangen, silbernen Haaren, zwei süßen Hundeohren auf dem Kopf und atemberaubenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen stellte sich mit dem Namen InuYasha vor. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Logo des Albums ‚Ach, Sie suchen Streit' der Böhsen Onkelz (A/N: meine Lieblingsband _schwärm_), eine schwarze lange Hose, welche bei den Knien auf der Seite jeweils eine Tasche hatte (A/N: Ich hoffe ihr wisst, was ich meine.), und schwarze Lederstiefel.  
Der zweite junge Mann, also Miroku, trug einen schwarzen Pullover mit einem Totenkopf, der von bläulichen Flammen umringt war, eine schwarze Jeans und ebenfalls schwarze Lederstiefel. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare waren in einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und mit seinen braunen Augen sah er alle Mädchen in der Klasse verführerisch an, was zur Folge hatte, dass so gut wie alle weiblichen Wesen im Raum nun einen hochroten Kopf hatten.

‚Wow' Das war der einzige Gedanke, der sich immer wieder in den Köpfen der zwei Mädchen wiederholte.

„Sango und Kagome werden euch für eine Weile die ganze Schule zeigen und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann kommt zu mir und meldet es bitte. Yamamoto, Higurashi hebt eure Hand, damit sie wissen, wen ich meine!"

Die Angesprochenen taten, was ihnen befohlen wurde, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb immer gleich und zwar gelangweilt. Sie waren beide Meister im Verstecken und Überspielen ihrer wahren Gefühle. Ihr Ruf und ihr Geheimnis hingen davon ab. Ohne ihren Ruf würden dauernd irgendwelche Leute auf ihnen herumhacken, so wie am Anfang ihres ersten Jahres an der Shikon High. Dank ihrem Ruf, den sie sich mit viel Mühe aufgebaut hatten, hatten sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe. Zumindest die meiste Zeit. Keiner, der auf diese Schule ging und von ihnen gehört hatte, kam ihnen zu nahe oder redete sie auch nur an, obwohl es immer ein paar Verrückte gab, die es einfach nicht lassen konnten und/oder es einfach nicht lernen wollten.

„Sango, warum sind wir in keiner Gruppe?"

„Weil uns bis jetzt keine gefallen hat. Warum fragst du? Das solltest du nämlich schon selber wissen."

„Weil ich glaube, endlich eine Gruppe gefunden zu haben", grinste Kagome ihre Freundin bis über beide Ohren an, worauf diese sich die zwei Jungen noch einmal genauer betrachtete.

„Jetzt wo du's sagst, weiß ich, was du meinst", sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

* * *

Der Vormittagsunterricht verging relativ schnell und währenddessen fand Kagome heraus, dass sie und InuYasha den gleichen Stundenplan zusammen hatten und dass Miroku und Sango das gleiche Schicksal traf. (A/N: Schicksal! LOL Das liegt alles in meinem kosmischen Plan vor.)  
Das Einzige, was die Higurashi-Tochter stutzig machte, war Kikyos Verhalten: Sie tat nichts!

Kikyo hatte immer ein bestimmtes Verhaltensmuster, wenn ein neuer männlicher Schüler, der nicht zur Restgruppe gehörte und ein bisschen besser aussah, auf die Shikon High kam, dauerte es nicht lange bis sie sich an ihn ranschmiss. Aber bei InuYasha zuckte sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper und beachtete ihn auch nicht mal für eine Millisekunde. Für sie war er wie Luft, obwohl der Hundehalbdämon nicht wirklich hässlich war, im Gegenteil, er war ein Bild von einem Mann. Was sein Charakter ins Negative zog, machte sein Körper wieder wett.

Na ja, Kagome hatte ja noch lange Zeit um des Rätsels Lösung herauszufinden.

Die ersten zwei Tage sprachen die Vier noch nicht wirklich viel miteinander. Nur das Nötigste. Kagome und Sango wussten so gut wie nichts über InuYasha und Miroku, außer dass Inu Kag, wo er nur konnte, an einem Stück nur beleidigte und dass Miroku ein Perversling war. Er begrabschte jedes weibliche Wesen und fragte doch tatsächlich auch noch, ob diejenige nicht sein Kind gebären wolle. Bei Kagome hatte er es auch schon probiert, was ihm aber nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt bei der Schulkrankenschwester einbrockte.

Tja, aber das alles änderte sich schlagartig am dritten Schultag, während der Mittagspause.

„Wollt ihr beide bei uns sitzen? Dann können wir euch noch ein paar Dinge, wie es hier so zugeht, erklären", Sango grinste die Jungs frech an und folgte Kagome ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zum hintersten Tisch in der Schulcafeteria.

„Was meinst du, Miroku?"

„Einen süßen Hintern hat die Kleine. Die richtigen Klamotten und sie wäre eine Göttin auf Erden."

„Keh, Hentai."

„Ich genieße lediglich den Anblick eines Frauenkörpers."

„Du brauchst 'ne Therapie. Ich hoffe, du weißt das."

„Nur weil du seit dem Aus deiner letzten Beziehung einen Keuschheitsgürtel trägst, kann ich wohl noch immer das machen, was ich für mein Bestes halte. Wie hieß doch gleich noch mal deine Ex? Irgendwas mit K. Kasumi? Nein, das war meine Ex. Katrin? Auch meine Ex. Kora? Schon wieder meine Ex."

„Kikyo hieß sie. Kikyo Higurashi. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, die geht mit uns auf diese Schule. Sie ist in allen meinen Fächern."

„Stimmt, genau. Aber…heißt diese Kagome nicht auch Higurashi?"

„Deswegen wollte ich ja auch von dir wissen, was du davon hältst", zischte InuYasha zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er vergebens versuchte ein Knurren zu unterdrücken.

„Gib ihr 'ne Chance. Sie sieht Kikyo vielleicht ähnlich, aber ihr Charakter könnte anders sein."

* * *

„Glaubst du sie kommen?"

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal, Sango. Take it easy. Sie werden schon noch kommen. Keine Angst."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil Miroku genau auf unseren Tisch zusteuert und InuYasha seinem Freund grummelnd hinterhermarschiert", sagte Kagome mit einem kleinen Grinsen und nippte ein paar Mal an ihrer Coladose.

„Na, Mädels, was gibt es noch zu wissen, was eure Schule angeht?", Miroku trug ein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er sich neben Sango hinsetzte und ihr lange in die Augen schaute. Es bestürzte ihn ein wenig, dass er ein Mädchen traf, das gegen seinen Charme und gegen sein Lächeln immun zu sein schien.

InuYasha, der seinen Platz neben Kagome gefunden hatte, grinste arrogant in Mirokus Richtung.

„Wow, unsere Nobodies haben doch tatsächlich endlich Freunde gefunden."

Inu, Roku und Kag wandten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, während Sango gelangweilt an ihrer Mandarine herumnagte.

* * *

So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Wenn ich einen oder mehrere Reviews bekomme, gibt's das dritte Chappy.  
Ja Ne!


	3. Kapitel 3

Yeah, ich hab einen neuen Reviewer. Juhu.

Ihr wollt also wirklich wissen, was ein Rossschwanz ist. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ihr Deutschen den Ausdruck nicht kennt. Ich komm ja schließlich aus Österreich und da ist dieser Ausdruck Gang und Gebe.

Ross nennt man ein Pferd bei uns. Also, heißt Rossschwanz Pferdeschwanz, nichts weiter.

**Ele**: an meinen ersten Reviewer muss ich doch eine Widmung schreiben. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir nach diesem Kapitel immer noch _smile_

**Mön is zu faul einzuloggen**: ich glaube, du solltest mein Deutschlehrer werden, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich nur Einsen _gg._ Dass es zu wenige deutsche AUs gibt, finde ich auch, und da ich solche Geschichten besonders liebe, vor allem die, die nicht heile Welt spielen, hab ich mir gedacht, ich schreib einfach eine _smile_

Dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen länger geworden, als ich mir gedacht hab. Na ja, viel Spass beim lesen.

„.." Gesagtes  
‚…' Gedachtes  
_Geräusche und Dinge, die gemacht werden_

**_Disclaimer:_** Mir gehört nix, weder die Charaktere, noch die die ganze IY Geschichte. Das einzige, was mir gehört ist, die Idee dieser Story.

**_Warnung:_** Beinhaltet das Thema SVV und es wird ziemlich viel geflucht, auf Kikyo wird auch herumgehackt und wer keinen Metal und keine Onkelz mag, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. Bin nämlich selber Metalerin und Onkelzfan.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

„Wow. Und du willst, dass ich dir 'ne neue Nase verpasse. Wirklich mutig deine Entscheidung, Kagura", Kagome blickte mit kalten Augen und einem hämischen Grinsen in Kaguras blutrote Augen.

„Du willst einen Kampf, Higurashi?"

„Wenn du unbedingt einen Tritt in den Arsch willst, gern." Um ihren Satz Ausdruck zu verleihen, knackte die Schwarzhaarige mit ihren Handknöcheln, „Du weißt doch hoffentlich noch, was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Willst du wirklich, dass ich das Gleiche noch einmal mache?"

Kaguras Gesicht drückte ein Gefühl nach dem anderen aus: zuerst Schock, dann Angst und zum Schluss Hass. Das Mädchen drehte am Absatz sofort um und stolzierte von dannen. Mit einem Mal verwandelten sich Kagomes eiskalte, blauen Augen in ein warmes Graublau, was InuYasha anscheinend als einziger mitbekam. Dieses Schauspiel war ihm schon die letzten paar Tage aufgefallen. Es schien, als ob es zwei verschiedene Kagomes gäbe. Eine Kagome, die jedem, der sie auch nur schief ansah, die kalte Schulter zeigte, und eine andere Kagome, die nur ausgewählte Leute sehen durften.

„Was sind denn bitte die Nobodies und was ist hier gerade passiert?", unterbrach Miroku InuYashas Gedankengang.

„Das, meine Lieben, war gerade Kagura Edugawa. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt und gehört zur Gruppe der Chearleader. Kag-chan und sie hatten einmal einen Kampf und Kagome hatte ihr dabei alle Haare weggesengt. Na ja, seht ihr den Tisch da?", Sango deutete zu einer Gruppe von Schülern, „Das sind die „Coolen", von uns liebevoll Oberheinis genannt. Dazu gehören Sportler, Chearleader, die Reichen, usw. Die stehen ganz oben in der Hackordnung und stolzieren hier rum, als ob ihnen die Schule gehören würde. Nehmt euch vor Naraku Oda in Acht. Fragt nicht, dauert zu lang zum Erklären. Dann am nächsten Tisch sitzen die Normalos und Gruppenmitglieder. Die stehen eins unter den Trotteln. Unter Normalos versteht man die Leute, die eigenständig denken können, nicht so viel Geld besitzen und sich ab und zu nach Trends richten. Sorry Jungs, wir haben hier auf der Shikon High einige Gruppen, aber euer Stil gehört leider nicht dazu. Dann kommt der Rest bis auf uns vier, außer ihr seid Streber, Computerfreaks, Kaffeesüchtige oder Politiker."

„Okay, aber was hat das mit meiner Frage zum Tun?"

„Also, die Nobodies stehen ganz unten in dieser Hackordnung und wenn du jetzt zwei und zwei zusammenzählst, dann weißt du, wer damit gemeint ist."

Miroku erlebte gerade ein Aha-Erlebnis. „Wie kommt man denn bitte auf einen Namen wie Nobodies?"

„Wir haben uns den Namen nicht gegeben, falls du das meinst. Das ist die Aufgabe der anderen. Außerdem, schau uns doch an. Wir tragen Klamotten, die niemand anderer anziehen würde und wir verhalten uns wie andere sich nie verhalten würden. Wir sind einfach nicht die typischen 16-jährigen Mädchen, die sich jeder vorstellt. In den Augen der anderen sind wir Loser und Außenseiter. Kurz gesagt, sind wir niemand", meldete sich Kagome auch mal zu Wort.

„Und warum seid ihr so?", InuYasha sah Kagome neugierig an. Dieses Mädchen war definitiv nicht so wie Kikyo oder wie all die anderen Mädchen, die er bis jetzt getroffen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Miroku zur Abwechslung wirklich Recht.

„Weil ich nicht so sein möchte wie meine Schwester", Kagome nahm ihr Joghurt, stand auf und ging zum Tisch der „Coolen".

„Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen", schüttelte Sango leicht grinsend ihren Kopf.

„Ähm, was denn?", Miroku zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Seht selbst."

In dem Augenblick, in dem die zwei Jungen ihren Kopf umgedreht hatten, sahen sie wie die Schwarzhaarige ihrer Schwester den Becher über die Haare geleert hatte, was einen lauten und wutentbrannten Schrei zur Folge hatte.

„Miststück, wie kannst du es nur wagen!", Kikyo sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und war nun nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Zwilling entfernt.

„Hör auf hier so rumzubrüllen. Ich kann dich leider auch so hören, wenn du normal mit mir redest", Kagome stand schadenfroh grinsend vor ihrer Schwester und hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Warum hast du das getan!"

„Du weißt schon, dass zu hoher Blutdruck ungesund ist, oder etwa nicht?"

„Antworte mir gefälligst, du Schlampe!"

„Na na, du wirst doch wohl nicht ausfallend werden. Das passt gar nicht zu deinem Braven-Mädchen-Image. Außerdem sehe ich hier nur eine Schlampe und die bist du, Schwesterherz."

„Würde Vater dich sehen können, dann würde er sich im Grabe umdrehen."

„Sprich ja nicht über ihn, sonst…", Kagomes Stimme war ein tödliches Flüstern, was alle in der Cafeteria zum Schweigen brachte. Nur Kikyo natürlich nicht.

„Sonst was?"

„Scheiße", flüsterte Sango, während sie blitzschnell aufstand und zu Kagome hinüberrannte. Die zwei 17-Jährigen blieben verwirrt am Tisch zurück.

„Ich zerreiß dich in Fetzen, wenn du noch einmal auch nur seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart aussprichst. Du hast kein Recht über ihn zu sprechen", Kagome spürte wie ihr Blut zu kochen begann und wie ihre Mikokräfte von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger wurden.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es trotzdem tue?", Kikyo wusste, dass sie einen Nerv bei Kagome getroffen hatte und begann siegessicher zu grinsen.

„Kagome! Beruhig dich, bitte", da die Angesprochene nicht auf Sango reagieren wollte, blieb der Braunhaarigen keine andere Wahl, „Sorry", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, ballte ihre Faust und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Kagomes linken Oberarm.

Ein gellender Schmerzensschrei hallte durch das ganze Schulgebäude.

„Kagome, komm mit! Und du, Kikyo, weißt doch hoffentlich, was du beinahe angerichtet hast", eine besorgte Sango nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog diese dann in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Danke, San-chan."

„Du darfst nicht so leicht die Kontrolle verlieren."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel hüpfen und sie mit bloßen Händen erdrosseln können."

„Würden wir das nicht alle gern tun?"

„Nein, Sango, nicht alle."

„Stimmt leider auch wieder."

„Sag mal, hast du so fest zuschlagen müssen? Mein Arm tut immer noch weh."

„Seit wann bist du denn so empfindlich?", lachte Sango, während sie Kagome zusah, wie sie ihr Hemd auszog und ihren linken Ärmel bis zur Schulter hinaufstülpte. Sie begutachtete sorgfältig ihren Arm, auf welchem man mindestens 20 Schnitte entdecken konnte. Viele davon waren mit Krusten bedeckt, aber die Restlichen bluteten. Zwar nicht stark, aber immerhin.

„Siehst du, ein paar sind wieder aufgesprungen und das ist nur deine Schuld, Sango", hmpfte Kagome vor sich hin. (A/N: Wer glaubt, das geht nicht, irrt sich. Ich hab mal Volleyball gespielt und hab mich ein paar Tage vorher am Handgelenk geritzt, und die Schweinehunde von Wunden sind wieder aufgegangen. _Tz_.)

„Und was hatte DAS...wieder...zu...bedeuten?", InuYasha stand im Türrahmen und sah überrascht auf Kagomes Arm, auf welchem nun eine rote Spur bis zum Ellbogen zu sehen war.

Sango und ihre Freundin sahen die zwei anderen Teenager geschockt und überrumpelt an.

„Tja, ähm ich…ähm hab eine genmanipulierte Katze zu Hause. _Hehe_." (A/N: Diese Ausrede hatte mal eine Freundin von mir einem Lehrer erzählt, als ob der das glauben würde. _Lol)_

„Erzähl diese Geschichte jemand anderen, aber nicht mir", InuYasha ging auf Kagome zu, zog ein Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Rucksack und band es ihr wie einen Verband um die Wunden.

„An dem Spruch ‚Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern' muss wohl was Wahres dran sein", grinste Miroku in die Runde.

„Fragen könnt ihr später. Welche Musik hört ihr denn?", fragte InuYasha die zwei Mädchen ernst.

„Ähm, wenn diese Frage auch einen guten Grund hat, dann beantworten wir sie dir gerne", Sango runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, hat sie."

„Also, keine Ahnung wie die Musikrichtung heißt, aber wir hören zum Beispiel gern Subway to Sally, Paradise Lost, Megaherz und noch so was ähnliches."

Miroku begann noch weiter zu grinsen und sagte nur „Geil.". Auf Kagomes Gesicht entstand nun ein dickes, fettes Fragezeichen.

„Die Musikrichtung heißt Metal und Miroku und ich sind Metaler, deswegen auch das „Geil" von Miroku", erklärte InuYasha. (A/N: Mir ging es gleich wie San und Kag. Ich hab auch zuerst die Musik gehört, ohne zu wissen, welche Richtung das wäre. Ach ja, sry, ich weiß, dass STS und Mhz deutschsprachig sind, aber ich kenne keine jap. Metalbands.)

„Ich wusste doch, warum mir euer Stil von Anfang an gefallen hat. Na Sango, was meinst du? Sollen wir einen kleinen Lebenswandel machen?"

„Aber sicher doch. Wie wär's wenn wir den Nachmittagsunterricht schwänzen und shoppen gehen?"

„Ihr solltet euch wirklich etwas Neues zum Anziehen kaufen", Miroku sah die zwei scharf an.

„Warum?"

„Weil wir euch heute in unser Stammlokal mitnehmen wollen. Wir haben nämlich ein paar Fragen an euch. Deswegen auch die Frage wegen der Musikrichtung von InuYasha vorher. Es ist nämlich ein Szenenlokal für Metaler."

„Dann geht es euch genauso wie uns. Wir wollen schließlich auch ein paar Antworten von euch."

„Habt ihr zwei auch genügend Geld um massig Gewand und Accessoires zu kaufen?"

„Wir hoffen es und ihr zwei kommt mit uns mit."

* * *

„Wow." Sangos und Kagomes Kinnladen drohten auf den Boden zu fallen als sie die zwei jungen Männer vor ihnen sahen. InuYasha hatte einen knielangen, schwarzen Ledermantel an und um sein Handgelenk war ein Nietenband befestigt, während Miroku einen knöchellangen, schwarzen Stoffmantel und ein 2 Zentimeterlanges Schwert als Ohrring trug.

„Na, gefällt euch, was ihr seht?", grinste InuYasha arrogant, als er die Gesichter der Mädchen sah.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt", konterte Kagome Inus Grinse, „Also, wohin geht's jetzt?"

„Na ja, kommt drauf an, was ihr tragen wollt."

„Es gibt keine Kleiderregeln?"

„Nicht wirklich, außer ihr wollt als Goths rumlaufen, was ich eher weniger glaube. Als normaler Metaler muss es nur schwarz sein und wenn es geht…"

„Sollte man noch einen Mantel und diese Lederstiefel besitzen, hab ich Recht?"

InuYasha und Kagome wurden durch ein lautes „HENTAI!" unterbrochen. Sie sahen wie sich Sango mit extrem geröteten Wangen auf die Schulter klopfte und etwas von „Typisch Mann." vor sich hinmurmelte, während Miroku mit einem verträumten Lächeln bewusstlos am Boden lag und ein feuerroter Handabdruck sich langsam auf seiner Wange bemerkbar machte.

„Ich hoffe, dass dein Freund weiß, dass er 'ne Therapie braucht." (A/N: Déjà vu _hihi_)

„Es hat eh lange gedauert bis er Sango begrapscht hat."

„Das nennst du lange? Bist du dir sicher?"

InuYasha war sichtlich amüsiert über Kagomes geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck. „Rechne doch nach wie lange er bei dir gebraucht hat. Hey, Houshi, steh endlich auf oder willst du hier übernachten?"

* * *

„So hier sind wir."

Unsere Vierergruppe stand nun vor einem schwarzgestrichenen Laden, auf welchem mit blutroten Lettern ‚X-tra' stand.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass wir in einem normalen Geschäft, wie HM oder New Yorker, auch Klamotten kaufen können", Kagome war ein wenig eingeschüchtert und wie sie feststellte, ging es ihrer Freundin nicht anders.

„Das schon, aber hier findet ihr auch noch mehr", sagte Miroku mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Du redest doch hoffentlich nicht von den Verkäuferinnen, Perversling, weil wir sicher nicht wegen irgendwelchen Tussen hier hergekommen sind", ertönte Sangos eiskalte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wofür hältst du mich denn?", fragte der Angesprochene mit unschuldiger Miene und treuen Hundeaugen.

„Los, Inu. Übersetz mal und sag mir bitte, was er meint."

„Also, Gome. Das ist ein Geschäft, wo sich jeder Metaler wie Gott in Frankreich fühlt. Hier gibt es alles, was man sich wünschen kann. Von Schuhen über Nietenbänder bis zum Gewandt."

„Gome?", die 16-Jährige zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Gegenfrage: Inu?"

„Touché. Aber wie sieht es preislich aus? Ich meine, Sango und ich sind immerhin arme Schülerinnen, die nur ein wenig nach der Schule arbeiten."

„No Prob. Die sind billig und sonst können Miroku und ich euch etwas leihen."

„HENTAI! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du deine Griffel bei dir behalten sollst!"

„Aber Sango."

‚Das kann noch ein laaaanger Tag werden.' InuYasha und Kagome gaben beide ein müdes Seufzen von sich.

* * *

Der ganze Einkauf dauerte insgesamt drei satte Stunden. Das Geschäft war der Wahnsinn und das zeigte sich auch an Sangos und Kagomes Reaktionen. Die zwei Mädchen kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus und aus ihrem kurzen, aber sehr resultierenden Kaufrausch erst recht nicht.

Die hatten sich massig schlabbrige und enge Hosen, weite und enganliegende T-Shirts und Logsleeves, 14-Loch Springer (A/N: das sind Lederstiefel mit oder ohne Stahlkappen. Die haben die Leute im Militär auch an.), silberne Halsketten mit Pentagramm- und Drachenanhängern, etliche Nietenbänder für Hals, Hüfte und Armgelenk, jeweils einen Ledermantel (Sango hatte einen Knöchellangen und Kagome einen Knielangen) und last but not least Schminke (Eyeliner, Wimperntusche, Lidschatten und Nagellack) gekauft. Ist es noch nötig zu erwähnen, dass alles in schwarz ist? (A/N: Ich will auch _schluchz)_

„So Sango, was wollen wir noch drei ganze Stunden machen? Die Jungs haben gesagt, dass sie uns um neun Uhr bei mir zu Hause abholen wollen", die zwei 16-Jährigen waren gerade dabei Sangos alte Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank zu verbannen und die Neuen verräumten sie gleich, „Was hältst du von ihnen?"

„Also, die Sachen, die wir heute gekauft haben, sind einfach nur geil. Meine alten Kleider sind mir eh schon auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Ich rede doch nicht von den Klamotten, ich meine, die zwei männlichen Wesen, die mit uns einkaufen waren. Kannst du dich daran vielleicht noch erinnern oder bist du im Geschäft high geworden und hast alles um dich herum vergessen?"

„Ach so. Na ja, InuYasha ist mir ein Rätsel. Zuerst macht er dich fertig, wo er nur kann und dann seit dem Vorfall in der Cafeteria ist er wie ausgewechselt. Okay, er ist ab und zu immer noch ein Arsch zu dir, aber er taut langsam auf. Und Miroku flirtet mit jedem Flittchen an dieser gottverdammten Schule. Er ist ein richtiger Playboy."

„Du wirst dich doch nicht verlieben? Außerdem grabscht er alle Mädchen und Frauen, die um ihn herum sind, an. Auch auf der Straße, im Geschäft, Cafe, etc.", grinste Kagome ihre Freundin hämisch an, auf was hin sie nur einen trocknen Blick von Sango einfing.

„Ich und der Typ? Nie im Leben!"

„Ist aber schon komisch, dass er dich am meisten von allen anderen Mädchen begrabscht. Ich meine, InuYasha hat mir erzählt, dass er noch nie ein Mädchen, mit dem er nicht zusammen war, ein zweites Mal angefasst hat, außer er hat er vergessen gehabt."

„Ich glaub, du und InuYasha träumt wohl. Du solltest aufhören, so viel zu essen bevor du schlafen gehst, Kag-chan. Das bekommt dir anscheinend nicht wirklich gut."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Miroku scheint an dir einen Narren gefressen zu haben."

„Ja ja, whatever you say."

„Komm mir nicht mit ‚ja ja'. Ich weiß, was das heißt."

„Ja ja, heißt leck mich am Arsch", sang Sango leise und fröhlich vor sich hin. (A/N: geiles Lied von den Onkelz _schwärm_)

„Okay, Themenwechsel. Zieh dich an und dann ab zu mir. Immerhin hab ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Hmm, was soll ich nur anziehen?"

„Du hörst dich an wie Kikyo", lachte Kagome, während sie sich in Sangos zwei mal zwei Meter Bett fliegen ließ.

„So wird es dir auch noch ergehen, wenn du vor deinem neueingeräumten Kasten stehst. Also, brauchst du nicht so blöd zu lachen."

„Schon gut. Reg dich nicht künstlich auf und mach endlich weiter."

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde des Anziehens, Ausziehens und Umziehens hatte sich Sango endlich für ein Outfit entschieden. Sie trug eine Schnallenhose (A/N: Hose mit ganz vielen Schnallen auf den Seiten.) und ein langärmliges, hautenges, bauchfreies Top mit der Aufschrift ‚Touch me and die a slow and painful death'. Natürlich alles in schwarz, nur die Aufschrift war weiß. Ihren Hals zierte eine silberne Kette mit einem schlafenden Drachen als Anhänger. Geschminkt war sie noch nicht. Das wollte sie mit Kagome bei ihr zu Hause entscheiden, ob sie überhaupt irgendwas auftragen sollten, oder nicht. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ein paar Strähnchen hingen lose herunter.

„Wow, San-chan. Du siehst super aus. Miroku wird sabbernd am Boden liegen und sich nicht mehr auskennen. Dein Piercing kommt auch endlich einmal zur Geltung."

Sango hatte sich mit jungen 14 Jahren aus Protest ihrem Vater gegenüber den Bauchnabel piercen lassen. Sie hatte ihn so lange gefragt, bis sie herausbekam, was er am meisten an Teenagern hasste und das war ein Nabelpiercing. Am nächsten Tag kam sie dann mit einem angerannt. Mit der geklauten Kreditkarte und der gefälschten Unterschrift ihres Vaters konnte sie so gut wie alles tun.

Kagome, auf der anderen Seite, hatte eine andere Methode in ihrer Pubertät gewählt um ihre Mutter auf 180 zu bringen. Sie hatte sich mit 14 tätowieren lassen. Sie kannte einen Tätowierer, der ihr noch etwas schuldig war, und bat ihn darum es zu machen. Nun zierte ein blau-weißer Drache ihren rechten Oberarm, was auch der Grund war, warum sich Kagome nicht auf dem rechten Arm cuttete.

„Aber jetzt beeil dich endlich. Schließlich möchte ich mich heute noch umziehen."

„Ich bin 's ja gleich. Ich brauch nur mehr meine Geldtasche, meinen Schlüssel und meine Zigaretten", Sango flitzte in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, vom Schreibtisch zum Computertisch und vom Kleiderkasten zum Bett.

„Hast du schon gehört wie man unsere zwei Neulinge in der Schule nennt?", fragte Kagome, während sie ihrer Freundin zusah wie diese durch den Raum stürmte.

„Nein, hab ich noch nicht. In welche Gruppe sind die Ärmsten denn eingeteilt worden?"

„In eine komplett Neue. Man nennt sie ‚Shadows' und da sie bis jetzt hauptsächlich mit uns gesehen wurden, stehen sie auf der gleichen Stufe wie wir zwei."

„Warum denn bitte ‚Shadows'? Die Namen werden auch immer idiotischer. Hah, hab ich dich endlich! Du hättest wissen müssen, dass du dich nicht auf ewig vor mir verstecken kannst", die Braunhaarige hob triumphierend ihre Geldbörse in die Luft und begann wie eine Verrückte zu lachen.

„Ähm, San-chan. Ich glaub, ich grieg zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich Angst."

„Oh, sorry, Kag-chan. Wollt ich nicht."

„Irgendwann werden dich noch die Männer im weißen Anzug mit der Hab-Mich-Lieb-Jacke holen kommen."

„Ja, sicher. Also, wo waren wir? Ah ja. Verrätst du mir jetzt, warum sie so einen Namen bekommen haben? Oder muss ich warten bis das Wochenende vorübergeht und es am Montag aus jemanden herausprügeln?"

„Wow, bist du aber nett."

„Nicht wahr? Ich bin der Sonnenschein in Person."

„Sie heißen ‚Shadows' aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, wegen ihrem Outfit, und zweitens, weil InuYasha einem Typen aus unserer Schule nach dem ersten Schultag wie dessen Schatten gefolgt ist, ohne, dass sein Opfer es gemerkt hat. Inu hat sich mit dem Kerl dann noch geprügelt und hat auch noch gewonnen. Drei Mal darfst du raten mit wer der Typ war."

„Sag's mir. Du weißt doch, dass ich Ratespiele verabscheue."

„Gegen Koga Tanaka."

„Das heißt, dass er nicht schlecht kämpfen kann."

„Die Frage ist nur, warum ausgerechnet Koga?"

„Frag ihn doch heut abend."

„Das werd ich auch machen."

* * *

Ihr wisst, wie's bei mir funktioniert. Ein Review und weiter geht's.

Ja ne!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Servus meine lieben Leser**

Also, als erstes danke für die wunderbaren Kommis.

**Ele:** Jeder kann mir reviewn und jeder kann meine Stories lesen. Ich war auch mal Sportlerin bis mir mein Kreuz einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat. Ich habe nichts gegen Sportler, die sich noch menschlich aufführen, aber ich kenne ein paar, die sich für was Besseres halten.  
**Mön (wieder) zu faul zum einloggen:** Also, meine Deutschlehrerinnen waren im Grunde alle in Ordnung, aber sie maulten alle herum, dass ich keine Fantasie hatte und auch immer noch keine besitze. Das war schon in der Grundschule so _grins, _aber ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du zu einem Monster mutierst _LOL  
_**Azhura:** Sorry, mei zwate Muttersprach is nu moi da Sarkasmus und Galgnhumor. A no sorry, wegn deina Freindin, aba jeda hat seine Gründ, warum er cuttet oda sich sinsch irgndwia verletzt. Du solltesch versuachn herauszufindn, warum sie SVV betreibt, vlt hilft ihr des irgndwia, wenn sie üba ihre Probs redet. Und i muass da widasprechen, was des mit da Lovestory und echtn Lebensprobs angeht. Des geht wirklich, glab ma's

**Disclaimer:** Mir nix. Takahashi-sama alles.

**Warunung:** Muss ich das wirklich jetzt nach drei ganzen Kapitel wiederholen? Ach ja, dieses Kapitel ist etwas krank _hehe_

„..." Gesagtes  
‚…' Gedachtes  
_Dinge, die gemacht werden, oder Geräusche  
_(…) mein eigener Senf

**Kapitel 4**

Ding Dong.

„Das ist für mich!", schrie Kagome durch das ganze Haus und lief dicht gefolgt von Sango die Treppe hinunter. Die Higurashi-Tochter trug eine schlabbrige, schwarze Hüftjeans mit einem Nietengürtel und ein enganliegendes, schwarzes Oberteil mit der Aufschrift ‚Ich bin schizophren' und auf dem Rücken stand ‚Ich auch'. Auf der linken Seite war es langärmlig um die Schnitte und Narben zu verdecken und auf der rechten Seite war nur ein Spaghettiträger, so konnte man ihr Tatoo genau sehen.

„Kagome Higurashi! Du wirst heute nirgendwohin gehen! Vor allem nicht, wenn man dieses widerliche Ding sehen kann!", schrie ihr ihre Mutter aus der Küche zu.

„_Seufz_ Sango, geh schon mal vor. Es dauert sicher nicht lange. Ich bin in circa zwei Minuten draußen."

„Okay", die Braunhaarige schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel, welche sie ungebunden ließ, nahm ihren Mantel und huschte aus der Tür hinaus.

„Gehen wir denn ohne Kagome?", erklang InuYashas Stimme etwas verwirrt.

„Keine Angst, Inu. Sie kommt gleich. Sie muss nur noch etwas erledigen"

Der Hanyo trug ein schwarzes Muskelshirt und eine schwarze, nicht zu enge Jeans, die mit einem schwarzen Ledergürtel um seine Hüften gehalten wurden. Sein Mantel wehte ein bisschen im Wind.

„Siehst du, Yasha? Ich hatte Recht. Sango sieht in den richtigen Klamotten wie eine Göttin aus." Miroku trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚I'm sexy and you know it', eine Lederhose und natürlich seinen Mantel.

„Und ich hoffe, du kannst auch lesen", Sangos finsterer Blick und kühle Stimme ließen Miroku erschaudern. Nein, er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt von einem Mädchen oder einer jungen Frau abgewiesen zu werden.

„DU KANNST MICH MAL! ICH BIN NICHT KIKYO! ICH BIN KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! SOLL ICH ES DIR NOCH BUCHSTABIEREN! UND WENN ES DIR NICHT PASST WIE ICH BIN, DANN STECK MICH DOCH IN EIN HEIM! HUCH, ABER DAS HAT DAS LETZTE MAL AUCH NICHT GEKLAPPT! AM BESTEN DU BRINGST MICH GLEICH UM, DANN BRAUCHST DU NICHT MEHR ÜBER MICH NACHDENKEN, WAS ICH WIEDER FALSCH GEMACHT HABE, UND BIST MICH GLEICH LOS. GENAUSO WIE DU ES MIT DADDY GETAN HAST."

„ICH HABE DEINEN VATER GELIEBT! Also, wag es ja nicht mit mir so zu reden! Und wehe du verlässt dieses Haus! Ich warne dich!"

„Dir ist es doch eh schweiß egal, was mit mir ist, also geh zu deiner heißgeliebten, perfekten Kikyo und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, Hitomi!"

_Klirr!_

„Leck mich! Ich gehe! Weiß nicht, wann ich wieder komme! Als würde es dich irgendwie interessieren!"

Eine wutentbrannte Kagome stürmte aus dem Haus und blieb mitten auf dem Vorplatz des Schreines stehen. Sie schien ihre Umgebung nicht mitzubekommen. Eine dunkelblaue Aura, welche ihren Mantel unruhig flattern ließ, umhüllte Kagomes ganze Form. Man hörte wie sie langsam ein- und ausatmete, woraufhin die Energien um sie herum zu verschwinden begannen.

InuYasha spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bei ihm bemerkbar machte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er sich übergeben müsste, und das nur, weil er die Kräfte einer Miko in seiner Nähe spürte. Er hasste Mikos. Warum auch nicht? Er hatte immerhin einen triftigen Grund dafür, aber bei Kagome wusste er nicht so recht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Sie sah aus wie Kikyo UND war eine Miko. InuYasha hatte zwei sehr gute Gründe dieses Mädchen zu hassen, zu verabscheuen und zu verachten, aber irgendwie war sie ihm sympathisch. Nicht nur vom Charakter her, aber auch von der Ähnlichkeit ihm gegenüber. Der verbale Kampf, der vor wenigen Minuten im Haus stattfand, erinnerte ihn an sein Verhältnis zu seinem noch einzigen lebenden Verwandten. Seinem Bruder oder besser gesagt seinem Halbbruder.

„Also Jungs, wohin soll's jetzt gehen?", fragte Kagome, welche sich umgedreht hatte und nun die drei Teenager anstrahlte.

„Sollen wir den eigenartigen Gemütsumschwung einfach ignorieren?", flüsterte Miroku seinem Kumpel zu, woraufhin dieser nur unsicher mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Also, das Lokal heißt ‚Abyss' (A/N: für alle, die in IBK wohnen und Metal mögen. Das Abyss ist echt einfach nur eine geile Bar). Dort spielen sie nur Metal und die Leute und die Kellner sind echt freundlich", erklärte InuYasha, während er die Schwarzhaarige skeptisch beobachtete.

„Du hast vergessen, dass man dort auch noch einen billigen Rausch dazubekommen kann", grinste Miroku.

„Vergiss es. Heute wird geredet und das nüchtern. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aye, aye, Papa", salutierte Miroku mit todernster Miene vor seinem Freund, während die zwei Mädchen leise zu kichern begannen.

* * *

Das Lokal war nicht wirklich groß und doch nicht zu klein. Die Wände waren schwarz mit weißen Schnörkelmustern gestrichen, das Licht war bis aufs Äußerste gedämpft und in den Ecken hingen blau-silberne Lampen. In der Mitte des Lokals stand eine ebenfalls schwarz gestrichene Bar, hinter welcher zwei Kellnerinnen umherhuschten. Widererwartend waren hier mehr Leute anwesend als in einem normalen Café.

„Dort hinten ist noch ein Tisch frei", InuYasha ging leicht headbangend in die Richtung, die er meinte.

Die Musik war, wie InuYasha schon prophezeit hatte, Metal, was Kagome und Sango zum Grinsen brachte. Es gefiel ihnen hier drinnen. Kaum saßen die Vier, stand auch schon eine Kellnerin an ihrem Tisch.

„Hi InuYasha. Hallo Miroku. Na, was kann ich euch denn bringen?"

„Servus Rin. Für Miroku und mich das gleiche wie immer."

„Okay, und was wollen die Damen?"

„Für Kagome und mich zwei große Flügerl, bitte."

„Kommt sofort", und schon war sie weg.

„Ich hab gedacht, wir bleiben heute nüchtern?", fragte Miroku sarkastisch.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Kag-chan und ich gehen nach nur einem Vodkabull schon unter? Da müssen wir dich leider enttäuschen", grinste Sango, während sie ihr Getränk in Empfang nahm, „Geht hier ja wirklich schnell."

„Also, Jungs, was wolltet ihr uns denn fragen?", Kagome nuckelte an ihrem Strohhalm und sah die älteren Teenager durchdringend an.

„Tja, als erstes einmal, wie kommt man auf Metal ohne es zu wissen?", fragte Miroku mit neugierigen Augen.

„Mit einem Wort: Kikyo", gab die Schwarzhaarige mit angewiderter Stimme zu, „Es war vor ungefähr einem Jahr. Sie hörte diese Musik nicht. Sie sagte immer, sie mag diese Musikrichtung nicht, zumindest zu jedem ausgenommen ihrem Freund. Er schenkte ihr eine CD nach der anderen, Kikyo warf sie weg und ich klaubte sie wieder aus dem Papierkorb. Sango und mir gefiel die Musik. Das war's."

„Interessante Geschichte", sagte Miroku mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Niemand bemerkte wie sich InuYashas Gesichtsausdruck von verletzt in zornig verwandelte. Sein Blick war auf seine Bierflasche fixiert, als ob diese an allem Schuld gewesen wäre.

„Meine Schwester ist nun mal eine falsche Schlange, nicht wahr InuYasha?", Kagomes Stimme ließ den Jungen überrascht aufblicken, „Du warst doch mal mit meiner Schwester zusammen, hab ich Recht?"

Sango warf zuerst ihrer Freundin und dann dem Hanyo einen fragenden Blick zu bis es bei ihr zu dämmern anfing. „Ach, deshalb Kikyos untypisches Verhalten und deswegen hast du auch wahrscheinlich Kagome so beleidigt und angegriffen. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Und ich dachte schon, die wäre Naraku treu geblieben", murmelte die Braunhaarige mehr zu sich als zu den anderen.

„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf mich?", InuYasha ließ ein leises Knurren von sich hören. In alten Wunden sollte man lieber nicht herumstochern.

„Wie San-chan schon sagte, erstens Kikyos Verhalten, zweitens kenne ich sonst keine anderen Metaler und drittens deine eigene Reaktion auf meine simple Frage. Deine Augen verraten dich, also ist leugnen zwecklos. Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht einmal am Anfang gewusst, dass deine Ex meine Zwillingsschwester ist, stimmt's?"

„HENTAI! Nicht einmal bei einem ernsten Thema kannst du meinen Hintern in Ruhe lassen, du _schlag _verdammter_ tritt _Perversling!", brüllte Sango durchs ganze Lokal, wobei sich keiner umdrehte und jeder ungestört mit seinen eigenen Kram weitermachte.

‚Scheint wohl normal hier zu sein. Ich wette, die zwei sind hier schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit Stammkunden', dachte Kagome etwas erstaunt, während sie dabei zusah wie Miroku langsam auf den Boden glitt.

„Aber Sango-chan, das mache ich doch nur um die Stimmung zu heben."

„Dann versuch es das nächste Mal lieber mit einem Witz. Außerdem nenn mich nicht Sango-chan", das gesagt und schon bekam der arme Miroku noch eine saftige Kopfnuss, woraufhin er ins Land der Träume versank.

„Also Inu, willst du mir keine Antwort auf meine Frage geben?", fragte Kagome mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Keine Reaktion.

„Okay, dann nerv ich dich halt so lange bis du mir endlich antwortest. Ich bin wirklich gut darin und ich kann dir auch sagen, dass ich keine Limits kenne. Ich kann dich auf blamieren, wenn du mir keine Antwort gibst. Frag Sango, sie weiß, was ich meine."

„Okay, ich sag's dir, aber nur wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst. Ich geb's ja zu. Ich war mit Kikyo ein halbes Jahr zusammen und ja, ich hab ihr die CD's geschenkt. Kikyo hat nichts von einer Zwillingsschwester erzählt. Genau so wenig wie deine Mutter oder dein Großvater. Ich hab mich immer gewundert, wem das Zimmer neben Kikyos Schlafzimmer gehörte. Sie hat aber immer nur gesagt, dass es nur ein Gästezimmer wäre. So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?", brummte der Hundedämon in seine Flasche hinein.

„Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum von dort immer nur mein Geruch kam? Ich meine, du bist doch ein Inuhanyo, oder nicht?"

„Wenn Kikyo neben mir stand, konnte ich nichts riechen, da mich immer wieder der Geruch von ihrem Haarspray und ihrem Parfum irritiert hat", knurrte InuYasha.

„Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde nicht zu lange auf diesem Thema herumreiten. Obwohl sie schon seit acht Monaten Schluss gemacht haben, ist er immer noch ziemlich empfindlich, was Kikyo angeht", flüsterte ein wieder wacher, aber immer noch verletzter Miroku.

„Nette Beule, Miroku", kicherte Sango.

„Okay, dann halt ein anderes Thema. Warum hast du Koga verprügelt, InuYasha?", fragte Kagome, während sie sah wie ihr Gegenüber langsam zu grinsen anfing.

„Hatte noch einige Rechnungen mit ihm offen, aber welche verrat ich nicht. Ich kenn euch schließlich erst seit drei Tagen."

„Wo du Recht hast…", seufzte Kagome.

„Sango, meine Göttin. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Und ich will auch eine ehrliche Antwort", Miroku blickte die 16-Jährige mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Wenn es weder mit Gebären und Anfassen zu tun hat, dann ja."

„Warum habt ihr uns von Anfang an freundlich behandelt. Ich meine, zu den anderen Schülern seid ihr mehr als nur abweisend und kalt, außerdem kenn ich eure Spitznamen und die klingen auch nicht wirklich nett."

„Wegen Inus Onkelz T-Shirt ward ihr uns schon gleich sympathisch und außerdem sind wir stolz auf unseren Ruf."

„Aha, ihr zwei und ein Ruf? Mal ganz was Neues. Außerdem Spitznamen? Die Shikon High ist echt eigenartig", sagte InuYasha, nach seiner kurzen empfindlichen Phase, etwas verwirrt.

„Tja, mein lieber InuYasha. Du kennst noch nicht mal die Hälfte von eigenartigen Dingen an unserer Schule", grinste Kagome den Hanyo verschmitzt an.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen? Kagome wird von den Schülern Ice Queen genannt. Den Grund kennen wir ja eh alle", Sango deutete mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme auf ihre Freundin.

„Wirklich? Ich kenn ihn nicht", Miroku hob irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hast Kag-chan noch nie mit Worten und/oder mit Fäusten kämpfen gesehen? Oder wenn sie jemand anspricht? Oder wenn sie schlecht gelaunt ist?"

Der Pferdeschwanzträger schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf, während InuYasha zu überlegen anfing.

„Na klar. Ihre Augen, ihr Grinsen und sogar ihre Stimme wurden heute in der Cafeteria eiskalt", murmelte der Halbdämon leise vor sich ihn.

„Ding, ding, ding, ding. Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte."

„Lasst das doch. Von so vielen Komplimenten werd ich ja noch ganz rot", kicherte die Schwarzhaarige schüchtern in ihre Hand, „und Sango wird von allen Men Slayer genannt. Die Jungs, die San-chan zum Ausgehen bewegen wollten, sind alle in der Klink gelandet."

„Alle bis auf Miroku", brummte Sango in ihr Glas.

„Der alte Lüstling neben mir hat sich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich abgehärtet, was das angeht", kam es von dem Hanyo, woraufhin alle bis auf Miroku zu lachen anfingen, „Hey, Hoshi, hör auf herumzuschmollen. Bist schließlich selber Schuld. Du musst ja auch JEDE angraben, die dir über den Weg läuft."

„Warum immer dieses Hoshi? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass der ein Mönch ist, oder doch?", fragte Sango ungläubig in die Runde.

„Meine liebe Sango. Ich bin, so wahr ich hier sitze, ein vollausgebildeter Mönch."

Kagome und ihre Freundin zuerst sich, dann Miroku und zu letzt noch InuYasha skeptisch an.

„Seht mich doch nicht so an. Ich hab es doch auch nicht geglaubt bis er mir zeigen wollte, dass er mich bannen könnte, wenn er wollte. Na ja, es hätte auch geklappt, hätte er nicht rechtzeitig abgebrochen."

Bis drei in der Früh redeten und lachten die vier miteinander. Obwohl sie sich erst seit ein paar Tagen kannten, fühlten sie sich irgendwie vertraut. Okay, am Anfang mussten sie das Eis erst brechen, aber als das geschah, alberten sie auch schon herum. (A/N: So ist es mir auch gegangen, als ich meinen ersten Freund kennen gelernt hatte. Die Beziehung dauerte fast zwei Jahre.) Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, aber nicht im negativen, sondern im positiven Sinne.

* * *

Miroku ging mit InuYasha die schwach beleuchtete Straße in Richtung nach Hause entlang. Der Hundedämon hatte nach diesem Abend ein komplett neues Bild von den zwei Mädchen, insbesondere von Kagome. Die Schwarzhaarige war eine nette, aber ziemlich verlorene junge Frau. Er hatte zwar noch nicht herausgefunden, warum sie sich cuttete, aber dafür weiß er jetzt, dass sie ihrer Schwester nicht im Geringsten ähnelte, so wie er vorher geglaubt hatte. Vorher dachte er, es sei alles nur Show und Fake. Die Zwillinge waren wie Tag und Nacht. Nicht mal ihr Äußeres war komplett gleich. Ihr Haar war nicht glatt wie Kikyos, ihre Augen waren ein warmes Ozeanblau und ihre Stimme klang nicht so hysterisch. Tja, Irren ist menschlich. Oder doch eher dämonisch? Was traf eher auf ihn zu? Wenn InuYasha dies in seinen Gedanken debatieren würde, dann käme er nicht gerade weit.

„Na, Inu, was hältst du jetzt von Kagome?"

„Hör auf mich Inu zu nennen! Und was soll ich schon von der groß halten? Ich kenne sie noch nicht mal richtig. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nicht besser als Kikyo."

‚Okay, übersetzt heißt das, dass er sie nett findet.' Miroku schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf. Tja, InuYasha und sein Stolz. „Wie lange sind wir jetzt schon befreundet? Acht gottverdammte Jahre, in denen wir viel Scheiße getrieben haben, noch mehr Scheiße überlebt haben und oft sind wir durch die Hölle gegangen, aber offen über deine Gefühle kannst du mit mir immer noch nicht reden."

„Soll ich dir jetzt meine Liebe gestehen, Hoshi?"

„Wäre zumindest mal ein Anfang."

„Also, ist das ganze Gegrabsche nur Fassade? Sango wird aber nicht gerade begeistert sein." Der Hanyo verdrehte seine Augen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" InuYasha sah wie in Mirokus Augen die Hoffnung zu funkeln begann.

„Mann, du kennst sie doch nicht mal lange."

„Na und? Noch nie was von Liebe auf den ersten Blick gehört? Ich fühle es, Sango ist die Richtige für mich."

„Du und verliebt? Der zweite Don Juan? Der größte Weiberheld auf diesem Planeten?", InuYasha begann laut loszulachen.

„Hör auf!", Miroku sah seinen Kumpel finster an, woraufhin dieser sofort verstummte.

„Du meinst es ja wirklich ernst, nicht wahr?"

Der Mönch nickte entschlossen.

„Du weißt doch hoffentlich was das heißt, oder? Kein Grabschen an andern weiblichen Wesen mehr. Na ja, aber nur wenn du sie unbedingt haben willst."

Der Hanyo sah wie Miroku vor Entsetzen die Augen weit aufriss.

„Das…wird allerdings…etwas hart."

„Tja, mein Freund, Liebe und Schmerz gehen nun mal doch nur Hand in Hand."

* * *

InuYasha sperrte die Haustür auf und marschierte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in welchem Sesshomaru noch vor seinem Labtop saß.

„Du kommst spät nach Hause", ertönte die emotionslose, kühle Stimme des Inuyokais.

„Ach, halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Hast du Rin getroffen?"

„Jo, ihre Schicht endet um sechs Uhr."

„Ich wünsch die eine Nacht ohne Morgen, Halbblut."

„Du mich auch."

Der Hanyo stapfte langsam die Treppen hinauf und dann in sein Zimmer, in welchem man einen Kasten, ein riesengroßes Bett, einen Computertisch und einige Regale fand. An den Wänden hingen einige Poster von verschiedenen Bands. InuYasha schmiss seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke und warf sich mir dem Rücken voraus auf sein Bett. Die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und während er so dalag, dachte er über den heutigen Abend nach. Es wunderte ihn nicht mehr, warum Kagome so war, wie sie war. Ihre Mutter und sie hatten ein verquertes Verhältnis zueinander und ihre Lehrer halfen da nicht wirklich weiter, genauso wenig wie ihre Schwester. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Higurashis wären eine perfekte Familie. Na ja, er hatte auch gedacht, dass Kikyo nur einen Bruder hätte.

Der Hanyo zog seine Stirn in Falten. Es wunderte ihn, dass er so viele Gedanken an dieses Mädchen verschwendete. Seit diesem Abend konnte er das Gefühl, ihr helfen zu wollen, nicht mehr loswerden. Es war wie eine Krankheit, man wollte sie nicht, aber am Ende war man dann doch krank.

Er wusste nicht, warum oder woher diese Hilfsbereitschaft kam, aber er wusste definitiv, dass es untypisch für ihn war. Irgendetwas an diesem Mädchen mit dem süßen Lächeln zog ihn magisch an, wie das Licht die Mücke. Dies gefiel ihm nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, aber andererseits wollte er sie nicht leiden sehen.

‚Okay, jetzt bin ich sogar verwirrt. Warum sie? Warum ich? Sesshomaru hat Recht. Ich BIN erbärmlich.' Mit diesem und mehreren ähnlichen Gedanken fand er nach ein paar Stunden endlich seinen erholsamen Schlaf.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Konichiwa mina-chan**

Als erstes möchte ich mich für die etwas längere Verzögerung dieses Kapitels entschuldigen, aber meine Ferien waren in Wirklichkeit getarnte Stresstage und deswegen konnte ich nicht früher updaten.  
Dann möchte ich mich auch noch für eure lieben Kommis bedanken. Ihr, meine Leser, seit mein Ansporn schneller weiterzuschreiben. DANKE

**Ele:** Na ja, Fluffy ist nun mal so eine Sache für sich. Er hatte ja auch bis jetzt erst einen kurzen Auftritt, aber das wird sich noch ändern und dann kommt auch noch sein Standpunkt zur Geltung. Sota und Kohaku kommen ebenfalls wie Seshi etwas später vor. Nächstes oder übernächstes Kapitel.  
Welche CD hast denn? Also, ich meine von welcher Band? Bin von Natur aus schon immer neugierig gewesen _grins_

**_Disclaimer: _**siehe vorherige Kapitel plus Megaherz gehört mir ebenfalls nicht

**_Warnung: _**siehe vorherige Kapitel plus wer Koga mag, sollte psychisch darauf eingestellt sein, dass er in diesem Chappy eine Abreibung bekommt. Verhältnis wir sich allerdings in den nächsten paar Kapitel noch verbessern.

**Kapitel 5**

Montagmorgen, 6 Uhr um genau zu sein. Eine neue Woche hatte begonnen. Die Sonne und die Vögel begrüßten den neuen Tag, welcher vielversprechend und freundlich wirkte, ein paar Autos befuhren die noch leeren und leisen Straßen und man konnte auch schon einige Leute zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen hetzen sehen. Der Herbst machte sich schon hier und da an einigen Bäumen bemerkbar.

Biep, bibibiep, bi_krack._

„Scheiß Wecker. Stört mich immer wieder beim Schlafen." Das braunhaarige Mädchen AKA Sango richtete sich noch etwas schwerfällig in ihrem Bett auf, wobei ihr ein Gähnen entkam. Sie streckte sich genüsslich bevor sie ihren jetzt SEHR demolierten Wecker, der einen gratis Flug in Richtung Wand bekam, betrachtete. Nach einer zehn Minuten Dusche stand sie vor ihrem Kasten und überlegte auch nicht lange, was sie tragen wollte. Die 16-Jährige unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen, während sie eine schwarze, etwas weitere Hüftjeans und ein enges, schwarzes Longsleeve mit der Aufschrift ‚Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' fand. Nach dem Trocknen ihrer Haare und das Bücher-in-den-Rucksack-Stopfen stapfte sie immer noch ziemlich groggy die Treppe hinunter und dann in die Küche hinein, in welcher ihr Vater mit zornigen Augen auch schon auf sie wartete.

„Du unnutzes Gör! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du noch einmal den Wecker gegen die Wand oder aus dem Fenster schmeißt, dann erlebst du ein Donnerwetter, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht! Und ich warne dich, noch ein Fehltritt in der Schule oder sonst wo, dann kannst du ein blaues Wunder erleben, du erbärmliche, kleine Kröte!"

„Ich würde mich nur zu gerne mit dir über deine Vaterliebe unterhalten, aber ich sollte schon seit fünf Minuten bei Kagome sein"

_klatsch_ Sango spürte wie ihre Wange und ihre Wut zu brennen anfingen.

„Wage es ja nicht noch mal so mit mir zu reden. Dazu hast du nämlich kein Recht, hast du mich verstanden?", Sanjis Stimme war ein gefährliches Flüstern.

Die Braunhaarige war inzwischen schon an die Beleidigungen, Demütigungen und die immer mehr werdenden Schläge gewöhnt, aber an diese hasserfüllten und kalten Augen konnte sie sich einfach nicht gewöhnen, besonders dann nicht, wenn diese Augen ihrem Dad gehörten.

Aber wem wollte sie etwas vormachen? Sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren aufgehört an ihren Traum auf eine heile Familie zu glauben. Ihr Vater hasste seine Tochter und Kohaku, ihr 10-jähriger Bruder, hasste seine Schwester. Sie hatte ihren Traum so lange umklammert bis er in tausend kleine Stücke mit größter Brutalität zerbrochen worden war.

Sango ließ ein leises Knurren von sich hören. Sie hatte diesen Mann vor ihr einmal geliebt und respektiert, aber nie gefürchtet. Das Bild eines liebevollen, sorgenden Vater starb damals mit Sangos Mutter. Warum? Warum musste es nur so weit kommen?

**Rückblick**

„Es ist alles nur deine Schuld! Du hast sie auf DEINEM Gewissen, du mieses Stück! Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier!", hörte eine 12-jährige Sango die wütende Stimme ihres erzürnten Vaters durch das ganze Haus donnern. Das junge Mädchen kauerte zitternd und verängstigt in einer Ecke ihres dunklen Zimmers.

‚Bin ich wirklich Schuld daran, dass Mama nicht mehr lebt? Papa sagt das zumindest immer zu mir. Mama, du hast früher oft zu mir gesagt, dass Papa der beste und klügste Mann auf der ganzen weiten Welt sei, also lügt er auch nicht. Stimmt's Mama? Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nicht so wie Papa, obwohl du ja jedes Recht dazu hättest.'

**Rückblick Ende**

„Fuck you!", die 16 Jährige wich Sanjis Faust geschickt aus, nahm sich noch einen Apfel vom Tisch und marschierte vor Wut kochend aus dem Haus, aber bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss, hörte sie noch die lauten Verwünschungen und Beschimpfungen ihres Vaters.

Mit ihren Stöpseln in den Ohren und ihrem Mp3-Player eingeschalten lief Sango so schnell sie nur konnte in Richtung Kagomes Haus, da sie nicht länger als nötig mit diesem Menschen, der sich als ihr Erzeuger schimpfte, auf einem Grundstück verweilen wollte.

„Ein neuer Tag, neues Glück. Sieh nach vorne, nie zurück, denn gestern war heute noch morgen", sang die Braunhaarige leise vor sich hin, während sie die Straße entlang rannte.

In der Zwischenzeit saß Kagome auf einer der unteren Schreinstufen und zog genüsslich an einer Zigarette. Ab und zu schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Wo bist du denn nur, Sango?", flüsterte sie zu sich, als sie ihren Kopf nach rechts drehte und hoffte, dass sie ihre beste Freundin schon sehen konnte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie die auf sich zu joggende Form Sangos in der Ferne erblickte.

„Bin mal gespannt, warum sie sich verspätet hat", murmelte die Higurashi-Tochter leise vor sich hin, während sie langsam aufstand und ihren Glimmstängel austötete.

„Hey", kam eine mürrische Begrüßung seitens Sangos.

„Oh mein Gott, Sango! Woher hast du denn den Blauen auf deiner Wange?", auch wenn die zwei dauernd in irgendwelchen Kämpfen mal hier ein blaues Auge oder mal dort ein paar Knochenbrüche erlitten und was Verletzungen angeht, schon ziemlich abgehärtet sein müssten, tat es ihnen trotzdem noch wahnsinnig weh, die jeweils andere mit Schmerzen sehen zu müssen.

„Is nicht so wild, Kag-chan. Bloß 'ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinem Dad", Sango konnte nicht anders als lächeln, „Sei bitte nicht so besorgt. Du kennst mich doch. Nichts kann mich zum Aufgeben zwingen und schon gar nicht mein Alter."

‚Zumindest heute nicht mehr.' Kagome seufzte ein wenig, gab ihrer Freundin aber trotz allem ein kleines Lächeln.

„Komm schon, beeil dich, San-chan. Oder willst du deinen über alles geliebten Miroku warten lassen?"

„Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder? Dieser Perverse kann mir gestohlen bleiben!", schrie Sango schon förmlich mit leicht errötetem Gesicht und steuerte gefährlich nahe auf Kagome zu, was zur Folge hatte, dass diese etwas unsicher zu kichern begann und das Gefühl nicht mehr los wurde, dass es ziemlich brenzlig für sie aussah.

* * *

„Wo bleiben die zwei denn nur?", Miroku schritt vor InuYashas Nase auf und ab. Die vier Jugendlichen hatten am Samstag ausgemacht, sich um 7 Uhr in Sangos und Kagomes Lieblingscafé zu treffen.

„Mann Hoshi, setz dich endlich und gib einen Frieden (A/N: Kann man das auf Hochdeutsch sagen?). Sie sind erst zehn Minuten zu spät. Wahrscheinlich hat eine verschlafen oder so. Na, siehst du? Da kommen sie ja eh schon."

„Hi Inu. Servus Roku", Sango und Kagome liefen auf die zwei 17-Jährigen zu.

Mittlerweile hatte sich sogar InuYasha schon mehr oder weniger mit seinem neuen Spitznamen abgefunden, wobei er es allerdings nur von Kagome und Sango akzeptierte, alle anderen hatten drei Sekunden Vorsprung.

„Woher hast du denn den Blauen, Sango?", kam die besorgte Frage von einem noch besorgterem Miroku.

„Bin heut in der Früh in die Kante meines Nachtkastens gefallen. Wollte mich im Bett umdrehen und bin dann dagegen gekracht. Tja, ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass ich doch schon ziemlich am Rand lag", die junge Yamamoto lächelte leicht um den Mönch zu versichern, dass alles mit ihr in Ordung wäreund ging dann schnurstracks ins Café hinein.

* * *

„Yamamoto, Higurashi! Warum könnt ihr nicht einmal pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen! Wenn ihr es mit euren bald 17 Jahren noch nicht mal schafft rechtzeitig zu kommen, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie ihr euch in eurem späteren beruflichen Leben zurechtfinden werdet!", schrie Herr Jaken, ihr Mathelehrer, die zwei Mädchen an, was aber nicht die gewünschte Reaktion zur Folge hatte.

„Mann, beruhigen sie sich doch mal. Wegen der einen Minute geht die Welt auch nicht unter", grinste Sango den älteren Mann vor ihr an, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Das gibt drei Tage Nachsitzen! Und zwar ab heute Nachmittag!", Jakens Kopf schien geradezu zu explodieren.

„Ach kommen Sie doch wieder auf den Teppich, Sensei. Sango hat nun mal Recht. Was haben wir denn bis jetzt Großartiges verpasst. Außerdem verarschen Sie uns doch eh nur wieder, wenn wir mal rechtzeitig in die Stunde kommen würden", die Schwarzhaarige schlich langsam auf ihren Platz neben ihrer Freundin, während man in Kagomes Stimme Schadenfreude mitschwingen hören konnte.

„Das Nachsitzversprechen gilt für euch beide!", mittlerweile konnte man auch schon Rauch aus der Nase ihres Lehrers kommen sehen, „Und ihr zwei haltet jetzt für diese Stunde einfach euren Mund oder ihr steht beim Rektor, habt ihr mich verstanden!"

Als Antwort bekam der Yokai-sensei nur ein kühles Lächeln von den Mädchen und ein schallendes Gelächter von Miroku und InuYasha, welche sich auch einmal auf ihre Bank hinter Sango und Kagome bequemten.

* * *

Der Vormittagsunterricht verging einigermaßen langsam und die vielgeliebte Mittagspause war endlich da.

„Na, wo sind denn die anderen nur?", fragte eine etwas nervöse Kagome.

„Die werden schon noch kommen und hör endlich auf mit dieser verdammten Auf- und Abgeherei vor meiner Nase!", antwortete der Inuhanyo und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. ‚Warum sind alle Sterblichen nur so verdammt ungeduldig!' (A/N: jaja, da spricht doch gerade der Richtige, oder? _Grins_)

Sango und Miroku hatten in der letzten Stunde Französisch, im Gegenteil zu unseren anderen zwei Teenagern, welche die lateinische Sprache mehr interessiert hatte, was zur logischen Folge hatte, dass sie diese Stunde getrennt verbrachten.

„Ah, da sind sie ja endlich. San-chan! Hier sind wir!", Kagome sah wie sich ihre beste Freundin wütend ihre Hände an einander abklatschte und leicht errötet war.

„Warum ist Miroku eigentlich so frauenfanatisch?"

„Tja, Kagome, dass wüssten wir doch alle gern, oder nicht?", sagte InuYasha, während er sich in der langen Schlange zum Essenholen anstellte.

Da sich die beiden Mädchen schon etwas Essbares in der Früh gekauft hatten, gingen diese schon zu ihrem persönlichen Tisch der Außenseiter. Aussuchen konnten sie ihn aber leider nicht. An der Shikon High wurde fast alles von den ‚Coolen' bestimmt. Nur ihren Ruf konnten sie sich selber ausbauen. Das erste Monat in ihrem ersten Schuljahr waren sie noch als ‚normal' eingestuft gewesen und hatten Freunde wie jeder andere. Zumindest dachten sie damals mit ihren 14 Jahren, dass es so wäre. Tja, das Schicksal schlägt manchmal schon eigenartige Wege ein. Sango schaute sich die abgenutzte, hölzerne Tischplatte an und schwelgte ein wenig in fast vergessene Erinnerungen.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", Kagome blickte ihre Freundin mit neugierigen Augen an, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ.

„Na ja, ich hab grad über unser erstes Jahr an dieser Schule nachgedacht. Vor zwei Jahren hat man uns noch nicht die ‚Nobodies' genannt. Es ist eigentlich schon erstaunlich wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern können, findest du nicht auch?" Sango ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von der Schwarzhaarigen fallen und glitt mit ihren Fingern über die mit Hass geschriebenen, schwarzen Buchstaben, welche überall auf dem Tisch zu erkennen waren, als sie leise zu seufzen begann.

„Liegt dir diese Scheiße von damals etwa immer noch im Magen?", Kagome hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber ich versteh es immer noch nicht", Sango erwiderte den Blick ihrer Freundin mit etwas traurigen Augen, „Ich meine, sind wir wirklich so anderes wie jeder immer tut? Okay, wir haben ein paar Probleme, die wahrscheinlich nicht jeder hat, aber trotzdem. Warum urteilen die Leute über uns, obwohl sie uns nicht kennen? Warum glauben die Menschen uns zu kennen nur wegen unserer Kleidung?"

„Weil Menschen und Dämonen nun mal so sind. Kaum sehen sie etwas, das sie nicht sehen wollen oder das ‚anders' ist als sie selbst, fühlen sie sich entweder überlegen oder unwohl, wenn nicht sogar verängstigt", hörte das braunhaarige Mädchen InuYashas mürrische Stimme hinter sich ertönen, „Du bist naiv, wenn du glaubst, du kannst solche Vorurteile beseitigen und die Leute ändern."

„Ich muss Inu leider Recht geben. Das einzige, was du tun kannst, ist dich entweder anpassen oder du lernst endlich die anderen zu ignorieren, San-chan. Die Entscheidung liegt nur bei dir." Kagome beobachtete ihre Freundin mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Hey, hab ich jemals gesagt, dass ich meinen erst jetzt gefunden Stil einfach so aufgeben und zu irgendeiner Tussi mutieren will?", grinste Sango, bevor sie noch ein wenig leiser hinzufügte: „Außerdem hab ich auch nie erwähnt, dass ich unsere Freundschaft kündigen will."

Das wäre jetzt eine süße Szene gewesen, hätte sie nicht eine Stimme mit einem nervtötenden Ausruf in Richtung Kagome unterbrochen: „Gome vergiss nicht, du gehörst mir!"

Die Angesprochene spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme schon fast schmerzvoll um ihren Bauch schlangen.

„Du schon wieder!", zischte die Higurashi-Tochter zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

InuYasha und Miroku, welcher schon seit einigen Momenten neben Sango saß und sich aus der Unterhaltung von vorhin herausgehalten hatte, sahen wie sich das Gemüt der Umarmten schlagartig von ausgelassen auf mordlustig veränderte. Ihre Augen wurden hart und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. InuYashas Blick schwenkte auf den jungen Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz hinter seiner Sitznachbarin und bemerkte erst jetzt dem ihm wohl bekannten und zugleich verhassten Geruch. Der Hanyo musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht seine Klauen an dem Störenfried zu wetzen

„Koga! Ich warne dich ein aller letztes Mal! Lass mich los oder du weißt nicht mehr, ob du Männchen oder Weibchen bist", ertönte Kagomes Stimme als ein gefährliches Knurren, was aber leider keine wirkliche Wirkung zeigte.

Sango nahm währenddessen gelangweilt die beiden Tabletts der männlichen Teenager auf die Seite und nickte dann leicht ihrer Freundin, welche langsam aber sicher mit den Zähnen zu fletschen begann, zu. Mit einem lauten Knall hatte Kagome Koga mit einem anstrengenden Griff am Rückenteil seines T-Shirts und mit Hilfe ihres Körpers auf den Tisch befördert. Das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen, welche abrupt aufgestanden war, war inzwischen unleserlich geworden und ihre Arme hatte sie lässig vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

Ihre Augen ruhten auf der Figur des Wolfdämons und bemerkten jede einzelne Bewegung Kogas, welcher gekonnt auf dem Tisch aufsprang und mit einem Rückwärtssalto Kagome nungegenüberstand.

„So sollte es sein. Meine Frau sollte Feuer in sich haben", grinste der Yokai, was aber das Mädchen nur noch mehr zum Kochen und InuYasha zum lauter Knurren animierte.

„Oh, hallo Dogboy. Was hast du denn an demselben Tisch mit meiner geliebten Kagome zu suchen?", kam eine halb gelangweilte und halb verärgerte Frage von Koga.

„_Grrrr _Was meinst du denn mit ‚deiner' Kagome? Und wenn es dich stört, dass ich hier sitze, dann mach dir wenigstens die Mühe und sag's meiner Faust, ‚Wolfboy'."

Gerade als InuYasha aufstehen wollte, hörte er wie der schwarzhaarigen 16-Jährigen der Geduldsfaden nun endgültig riss:

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dir nicht gehöre und dass ich noch weniger deine Frau bin! Geh zu Ayame und bleib dort oder ich halte mich nicht mehr zurück und röste dich. Du hast es dir damals mit Sango und mir verscherzt. Also los, spiel Zwirn und reiß ab", Kagome ging in eine offensive Angriffsstellung und ließ ihre Kampfaura mit einem Teil ihrer Mikokräfte verschmelzen um tödlicher für den Wolfsdämon zu wirken, „Na? Was ist jetzt? Willst du dich nicht endlich verpissen?"

Koga spürte wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken zog. Nicht wegen der Aura, sondern wegen der Kälte, die in der Stimme seiner Geliebten lag.

„Warum, Kagome?"

„Warum! WARUM!", Kagomes Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter und waren zu Schlitzen verengt, „Das ist doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst, oder! Sag bloß du hast es vergessen, warum du nicht gerade auf meiner Favoritenliste stehst? Benutz zur Abwechslung mal dein Hirn oder frag Ayame und jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Yokai langsam und nachdenklich von dannen zog und bis Kagome mitbekam, dass alle Blicke der restlichen Schüler auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so blöd! Sagt bloß, ihr kennt diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihm und mir noch nicht! Ich sag euch nur eins: Get a life!"

Nach dieser Verkündigung ging die junge Frau zurück zu ihrem Platz und murmelte irgendetwas von Männern, Arschlöchern und Hölle daher.

„Ach ja Kag-chan, wir sind heut nicht allein mit Nachsitzen. Unser scheinheiliger Mönch hier hat die Französischtussi begrabscht", gab Sango von sich, während sie versuchte Mirokus Händen zu entkommen, „Er hat eh nur Glück, dass die eine Praktikantin ist und nicht ein fixeingestellter Lehrer."

„Tja, Inu hat sich fast mit Manten geprügelt und sich ebenfalls heute Nachmittag Nachsitzen als Verwarnung eingebrockt", lachte die Schwarzhaarige in die Runde, „Also, gehen wir heut gar nicht wegen Einsamkeit ein."

„Hey, Kag. Was hast du vorhin gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass es sich Koga mit dir und Sango verscherzt hat?", fragte Miroku mit interessierter Stimme.

„Hast du noch nie gelesen, was eigentlich auf diesem Tisch so alles steht?", entgegnete die 16-Jährige müde.

Der Mönch und der Hanyo ließen ihre Blicke über die Tischplatte schweifen und waren erstaunt, dass sie das Gekrakel nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatten.

‚Ihr Freaks!', ‚Euch braucht hier niemand!', ‚Verschwindet, ihr Verrückten!', ‚Außenseiter, Niemand, Loser' und noch ein so ein paar nette Sprüche hatten die zwei Teenager entdeckt.

„Koga war einmal mit uns befreundet oder besser gesagt, wir dachten, er wäre ein Freund. Das war vor zwei Jahren", seufzte Sango mit einem kleinen Grinsen, „bis Kikyo anfing ein paar Gerüchte über uns zu erzählen und die anderen Schüler anzustacheln. Tja, nach einem halben Monat saßen wir statt auf dem Tisch der ‚Normalos', dann halt doch hier auf diesem Platz. Wir haben das bestmöglichste daraus gemacht. Wir haben unser Image ausgebaut", aus Sangos harmlosen Grinsen wurde ein hämisches Lächeln, als sie zurückdachte.

„Koga war sofort mit von der Partie um uns zu … ähm, wie sagt man's am besten? Um uns zu quälen? Ja, quälen ist das richtige Wort. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass sie es alle noch nicht zurückbekommenhätten. _Hehe_ Zurück zur Geschichte. Also, Koga hat uns die Freundschaft gekündigt, da er auf keinen Fall seinen Platz als Skater verlieren wollte. Dann nach einem Jahr hat er mir aus heiterem Himmel seine Liebe gestanden. Und da für jeden Mann ein ‚Nein' ein ‚Ja' und jedes ‚Verpiss dich' eine Liebeserklärung ist, versucht er es immer wieder bei mir. Tja, das war's dann eh. _seufz"_

Der Hanyo bemerkte, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

* * *

„Puh, Nachsitzen ist schon anstrengend und langweilig. Warum merken die Lehrer nicht endlich, dass es nichts bringt uns länger als nötig in der Schule gefangen zu halten?", Sango streckte sich als sei zusammen ins Freie wanderten.

„Sieh 's positiv, San-chan. Wir haben es mittlerweile 5 Uhr 30, Hitomi dürfte zur Zeit bald einmal in die Arbeit fahren, Kikyo ist wahrscheinlich bei Naraku, Chiaki hat heute seinen Karaokeabend, was bedeutet, er kommt vor morgen Mittag nicht nach Hause, und Sota schläft heute bei einem Klassenkameraden. Was heißt, dass der Schrein für heute Nacht nur mir allein gehört", kicherte Kagome und zwinkerte ihren Freunden zu.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir. Muss nur noch meine Sachen holen", strahlte Sango.

Die Braunhaarige rannte so schnell sie nur konnte nach Hause und stürmte gleich in ihr Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie einige CDs, DVDs und einige Flaschen in ihren Rucksack schmiss und dann Richtung Haustür marschierte. Zahnbürste und frische Sachen hatte sie bei ihrer Freundin gebunkert, da es nicht gerade selten vorkam, dass sie bei ihre übernachtete.

„Was glaubst du, was du eigentlich machst?", hörte sie die verärgerte Stimme ihres Vaters.

‚Oh, shit.' Sango stoppte mitten unter ihrer Bewegung und drehte sich langsam um.

„Ich hab heute einen Anruf von deiner Schule bekommen. Der Direktor hat mir erzählt, dass du heute nachsitzen musstest. Du kannst dich hoffentlich noch an meine Worte von heute Vormittag erinnern, oder?"

Die junge Frau spürte wie die Luft aus ihren Lungen herausgepresst wurde, Sanjis Faust bohrte sich mit mehr Kraft als erwartet in den Magen seiner Tochter. Die kalten Augen beobachteten scharf jede Bewegung, die von Sango gemacht wurden.

„Und nun antworte auf meine vorige Frage, Miststück!"

Sie wusste, dass sie gegen ihren Vater keine Chance hatte, wenn es um Muskelkraft ging, aber sie konnte ihm das Wasser reichen, was Schnelligkeit anging.

„Ich…_keuch_ schlaf heut auswärts _keuch_ , ob es dir passt oder nicht", von ihrer knienden Position blitzschnell aufstehend riss sie die Tür auf und stolperte nach draußen.

‚Warum muss mein Leben nur so beschissen sein? Warum ich?'

Wenige Minuten später stand sie noch mehr außer Puste vor Kagomes Haustür und ging die Schmerzen ignorierend ins Wohnzimmer der Higurashis.

„Hey, San-chan. Inu und Roku kommen in ungefähr einer halben Stunde", grinste Kagome, welche in der Küche an deinem Brot herumnagte, „Komm her."

Sango tat wie ihr befohlen, setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und sah wie diese zu einer Schublade ging um eine Tube herauszufischen. Die Schwarzhaarige ging zurück zum Tisch, tat etwas von dem Inhalt der Tube auf ihre Finger und strich das durchsichtige Gel vorsichtig auf Sangos Wange.

„In ein bis zwei Stunden dürfte der Blaue verschwunden sein", lächelte Kagome warmherzig und drückte noch ein wenig des Gels auf ihre Hand, „Wo noch?"

‚Sie kennt mich einfach zu gut. Ist manchmal ziemlich unheimlich und dann doch wieder wundervoll.' Die junge Yamamoto hob ihr T-Shirt ein wenig an. ‚Mein Leben mag zwar beschissen sein, aber wenn mit meinen drei Freunden zusammen bin, bin ich für eine Weile glücklich.'

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später standen InuYasha und Miroku grinsend im Wohnzimmer und sahen wie die zwei Mädchen mitten im Raum tanzten und headbangten, während „Tanzen gehen" von Megaherz volle Lautstärke im Hintergrund spielte.

„Ich sitze zu Hause, mach den Fernseher an, ich bin müde, leg die Füße auf den Tisch. Aaah.  
Ich reiß mir ein Bier auf, ich lutsche an der Dose, mit mir ist nichts mehr los, absolut tote Hose.  
In der Glotze nur Schrott, alle supergut drauf, das ganze Blabla regt mich tierisch gut auf,  
ich penne langsam ein, das ist mir auch ganz recht, in letzte Zeit schlafe ich sowieso zu schlecht.  
Sie kommt durch die Tür, strahlend gut gelaunt und fit, und ich ahne fast, was mir noch blüht", sangen die beiden Mädchen im Chor, während sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt versanken bis sich der Hanyo und sein Freund einmischten.

Sango und Kagome spürten wie sie von hinten umarmt wurden, was sie halb zu Tode erschreckte.

„Wer wagt es…", der Rest der geknurrten Worte erstarb auf Sangos Lippen als sei ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten drehte und errötete sofort als sie merkte, wer sie im Arm hielt. Für Kagome galt das Gleiche.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Konichiwa **

Sorry, guys, dass ich erst jetzt update. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man auf ein neues Kapitel wartet und wartet und nichts kommt. Und ich hab nicht mal eine Ausrede parat _hehe_

**Navara-Baby:** Danke für dein Lob, wusste gar nicht, dass die Leute von meiner Fic so sprachlos werden können _gg _Ich kann mich auch mit ‚meiner' Kagome identifizieren, deswegen schreibe ich ja auch hauptsächlich

**Ele:** Tja, das mit Sango und ihrem Vater ist noch ein kleines Geheimnis, das vielleicht im nächsten oder übernächsten Chappy rauskommt  
Wenn du mir endlich den Namen der Band sagen würdest, dann könnte ich dir eventuell helfen. Gothic ist die Richtung bei der die Sängerinnen meistens als Opernsänger ausgebildet sind. Zum Beispiel: Nightwish oder Tristania.

Dann noch ganz liebe Grüße und herzliches Dankeschön an **Azhura** und **Xenia.** Ich liebe euch und eure Reviews. Ihr seid der rettende Strohhalm im Hafen meines Schreibens _grins_

**Kapitel 6**

Mit einem stummen Aufschrei setzte sich Kagome auf. Ihr Körper zitterte von dem Adrenalin, welches durch ihren Venen pochte. Ihr T-Shirt und ihre Boxershorts, welche sie als Schlafgewandt benutzte, klebten auf Grund des Schweißausbruches an ihren Oberarmen, Nacken, Rücken und Oberschenkel. Ihre Atmung und ihr Blutdruck fuhren auf Hochtouren.

Schon wieder einer dieser Träume, welche keine wirklichen Träume, sondern Bruchstücke ihrer Erinnerungen waren. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr genügte um zu erfahren, dass es erst drei Uhr in der Früh war, definitiv zu früh zum Aufstehen. Kagomes Kopf drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und dort fand sie eine weitere Person in ihrem Bett. Es war Sango.

Ihre Augen wanderten in dem dunklen Zimmer umher und machten zwei weitere Körper auf dem Boden aus. Miroku und InuYasha wollten am Abend zuvor ebenfalls nicht nach Hause und beschlossen kurzer Hand bei den Higurashis zu übernachten.

‚Schon wieder. Ist ein Jahr wirklich schon wieder um? Ohne dass ich es wirklich mitbekam?'

Nach ein paar Malen tief Luftholen schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf und ging leise auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Raum, aber nicht bevor sie noch ihre Hose vom Boden aufgeklaubt und diese angezogen hatte. Die 16-Jährige konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Ihre Seele war dafür zu aufgewühlt, also beschloss sie sich zu einem bestimmten Ort zu begeben, wo sie wusste, dass sie immer willkommen war. Zu Goshinboku.

„Hey, mein alter Freund. Ich weiß, dass ich dich schon lange nicht mehr besucht habe, aber es ist in letzter Zeit einiges passiert und mein bisher verrücktes Leben, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ist noch verrückter geworden", das Mädchen lächelte leicht als sie eine Hand auf den Stamm legte.

InuYasha hatte die ganze Nacht nicht wirklich tief geschlafen, was er eigentlich gar nicht verstand, schließlich war er ja nicht zu Hause, wo er immer darauf Acht geben musste, ob Sesshomaru wieder einmal in Stimmung für Scherze war. Das leise Klicken, das durch das Schließen der Zimmertür verursacht wurde, ließ ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf erwachen. Die Augen des Hanyos bahnten sich ihren Weg langsam durch das Dunkle und entdeckten, dass sich eine Person weniger im Raum aufhielt. Da er Kagomes Angst noch immer wahrnahm, schloss er aus, dass sie sich nur etwas zum Trinken holte, vor allem da sich schon eine Saftflasche in ihrem Zimmer befand. Und da flog der Gedanke an einem erholsamen Schlaf auch schon aus dem Fenster raus.

Ihrem Geruch folgend wunderte er sich, warum sie um _SO_ eine Uhrzeit schon wach war. Warum hatte sie Angst? Nein, warum war in dem Raum auch noch Kagomes bloße Panik und Verzweiflung zu riechen? Warum zum Teufel machte _ER _sich schon wieder so viele Gedanken um dieses Mädchen? Er war schließlich nicht ihr Babysitter.

Der Hanyo war so sehr in seinen Fragen und Verwunderungen über das Wie und Warum vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, dass er hinter sich die Haustür schloss und nun im Freien war.

Kagome stand vor dem Baum und hatte ihm die letzten Geschehnisse der letzten paar Tage geschildert bis ihr plötzlich Tränen die Wangen herunterkullerten.

„Weißt du, es ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Sango und ich solche Kollegen hatten. Als Freunde kann ich persönlich sie noch nicht bezeichnen. Ich hab einfach noch nicht das Gefühl, dass ich ihnen vertrauen will. Ich könnte, wenn ich wollte, aber was ist, wenn sie es ausnützen oder wenn sie es leid sind mit uns zusammen zu sein? Wenn das jemals geschieht, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich mit Sango tun sollte. Sie hat sich die letzten paar Monate so einsam gefühlt, auch wenn sie mir nie was erzählt hat. Ich konnte es spüren und sehen. Sie wäre am Boden zerstört und ich ebenfalls. Du hältst mich sicher für pessimistisch oder so, aber das bin ich nicht im Geringsten. Ich bin realistisch. Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass das zwei Paar Schuhe sind, oder?", die 16- Jährige merkte wie sich ihre Kehlte zuschnürte, „Was soll ich nur machen? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen? War es meine Schuld, dass du fortgingst?"

InuYasha stand zwar gute 20m von der Schwarzhaarigen weiter weg, konnte sie dennoch gut genug verstehen.

‚Mit wem zur Hölle redet sie denn da? Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, dass sie eine Unterhaltung mit einem Baum hat?' (A/N: Inu bleibt doch tatsächlich für immer ein unsensibler Kerl)

Einige Sekunden mit sich selbst deputierend, ob er sie stören sollte oder nicht, ging er langsam auf sie zu. Der beißende, salzige Geruch ihrer Tränen war grauenvoll. Er wollte ihr doch helfen, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber die Frage war nur wie? Ehe er sich's versah befand er sich nur mehr ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt.

„Vater, ich lese Tag für Tag deinen Brief und finde einfach keine Antworten. Ich hasse es, dass du einfach ohne an mich gedacht zu haben gegangen bist. Ich möchte dich hassen, aber es geht nicht wirklich", Kagome begann mit ihren Fäusten auf den uralten Baum einzuschlagen bis ihre Handknöchel immer offener wurden und langsam aber sicher zu bluten anfingen, „Ich hasse es mich so schwach zu fühlen. Ich hasse dieses Gefühl der Leere in mir. Ich hasse es mich selbst zu ritzen und zu verletzen. Ich hasse mein kleines, erbärmliches Leben. Ich hasse mich. Ich hasse es einfach mein Dasein auf diese Art zu fristen."

Das Mädchen ging auf ihre Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während ihr Schluchzen immer lauter und herzzereisender wurde.

‚Okay, die Frage mit wem sie wirklich redet ist nun geklärt, _aber_ was mach ich denn jetzt nur? Wie soll ich ihr helfen können, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, um was es eigentlich geht? Soll ich ins Haus zurückgehen und so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre, als ob ich nichts gesehen und gehört hätte? Argh, sei für deine wunderbare Erziehung in solchen Sachen verdammt, Fluffy.'

Panik begann sich langsam im Hanyo auszubreiten. Er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen. Er mochte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht, wenn er das tränenverschmierte Gesicht eines Mädchens vor seiner Nase sah. Bevor er zum Nachdenken kam, hörte er seine eigene Stimme:

„Kagome?"

Die stark geröteten Augen der 16-Jährigen weiteten sich um ein ganzes Stück als sie ihren Namen vernahm.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte sie krächzend mit stockender Stimme ohne sich umzudrehen.

Der Halbdämon brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er seinen Mut gefunden hatte um sich vor sie hinzuknien.

„Lange genug um zu sehen, dass es dir nicht so besonders gut geht. Du solltest dir lieber das Blut von den Händen waschen und die Wunden desinfizieren."

„Ich brauch kein Mitleid. Weder von dir noch von sonst jemanden. Und meine Verletzungen gehen dich nichts an. Abgesehen davon, kann ich es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn mich jemand ohne Grund belauscht."

„Bitte, wenn du meinst, aber eins sag ich dir! Ich wollte dir nur helfen! Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!", InuYasha spürte wie sein Temperament aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. ‚Undankbares Balg!'

„Warum solltest DU das tun wollen! Immer wenn man dich etwas Persönliches fragt, kommt immer die gleiche einfallsreiche Antwort und jetzt bekommst du deine eigene Medizin zu schmecken: Ich kenn dich noch nicht so lange! Warum sollte ich mich bei dir, einem fast Fremden, über mein Leben ausheulen! Gib mir nur einen beschissenen Grund und ich mach's!", Kagome ging es gleich wie ihrem Gegenüber.

Tja, Stolz und ein ungezügeltes Temperament mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sturheit kombiniert können ein Fluch oder ein Segen sein. In diesem Falle eher ein Fluch als sonst was.

‚Also so hatte ich mir's aber nicht vorgestellt.' InuYasha seufzte leise auf und schluckte seine nächste dumme Bemerkung hinunter.

„Gut, also heißt das, du lässt dir von mir nur dann helfen, wenn du mich besser kennst, stimmt's? Frag mich aus und ich antworte dir wahrheitsgemäß", kam eine überraschend ruhige Antwort seitens InuYasha.

Die Schwarzhaarige, welche ihre Tränen schon fast vergessen hatte, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und suchte nach Hinweisen, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. Was sie fand, machte sie irgendwie glücklich und gleichzeitig suspekt. War das wirklich der InuYasha, der sie letzte Woche so genervt und beleidigt hatte?

„Na, was ist jetzt? Ist dir vom vielen Überlegen das Hirn eingeschlafen, oder wie?"

Jap, definitiv der gleiche metalfanatische, unsensible Schwachkopf von einem Inuhanyo von letzter Woche. Kagome krabbelte etwas unsicher zum Stamm des Goshinboku und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran.

„Okay, spielen wir das altbewährte Spiel. Ich frage, du antwortest und umgekehrt. Also, dann mal los. Ähm, gut, erzähl mir etwas über deine Familie. Wie sie so ist und so weiter."

Erleichterung machte sich im Körper des 17-Jährigen breit als er sah, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht länger verweigerte.

„Also da gibt es nicht viel zum Erzählen. Meine Eltern starben beide bevor ich drei war, sprich, ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich an sie erinnern. Mein Vater war der dämonische Anteil in der Beziehung und meine Mutter war logischerweise sterblich. Mein älterer Bruder, Sesshomaru, hat die Verantwortung und die Erziehungsberechtigung für mich übernommen. Damals war er 21. Da Fluffy ein ganzer Dämon ist altert er langsamer als Menschen und Halbdämonen und wird mir wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Jahrhunderte auf die Nerven gehen. Na ja, als Miko solltest du ja eh wissen, dass wir die ersten 18 Jahre gleich schnell heranreifen und –wachsen wie ihr. Sesshos Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben", InuYasha beobachtete Kagomes Reaktion, während er seinen kleinen Vortrag hielt,

„Eigentlich ist er ja mein Halbbruder, aber was soll's. Unsere Beziehung war schon immer etwas ungewöhnlich, aber im Grunde ist er schon auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise okay. Am Anfang hatten wir einige Differenzen. Hauptsächlich weil ich ‚schmutziges' Blut in mir trage. Mittlerweile ist unser Streiten ein normaler Umgang zwischen uns geworden. Es ist zur Normalität geworden, dass er mir ab und zu an die Gurgel will, aber na ja, er ist immer noch mit mir verwandt, deswegen kann er mich nicht aus ganzem Herzen hassen. Außerdem beruht dieses Verlangen ja auf Gegenseitigkeit", er grinste die Schwarzhaarige arrogant an,

„Vor allem kann er mit mir dann nichts machen, wenn seine Verlobte warnend neben ihm steht. Auf die dämonische Art sind sie zwar schon verbunden und vereint, aber sie bestand darauf auch noch auf dem menschlichen Wege getraut zu werden. Du kannst dich doch noch an Rin erinnern, oder? Die Kellnerin vom Abyss. Ob du es glauben willst oder nicht; eine Sterbliche hat dem emotionslosesten Bastard, der obendrein noch ein menschenverachtender Yokai ist, Gefühle beigebracht. Keiner weiß wie, aber sie hat's trotz allem geschafft, dass sich mein Bruder in sie verliebt hat. Warum mich mein Halbbruder davor nicht schon lange umgebracht hat, versteht ebenfalls keiner und am aller wenigsten ich. Kurz um, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut liebt und hasst mich nicht."

„Okay, und was macht dein Bruder beruflich? Ich meine, ihr könnt euer Geld ja auch nicht einfach so herzaubern, oder?"

„Mein HALBbruder hat damals trotz allem fertig studiert und zwar Chemie. (A/N: mein Traumfach. Will ich auch mal studieren _gg) _Heute arbeitet er im Labor eines Krankenhauses. Na ja, was lernen und arbeiten angeht, war er schon immer spitze drauf, zu mindest reibt er es mir Tag für Tag unter die Nase, dass ich so scheiße in der Schule bin und blablablalba."

Kagome blickte ihren Kollegen merkwürdig an und dachte nach. So viel Information, welche auch noch intelligent und wichtig war, zumindest für sie, bekam sie nicht mal im Verlauf der letzten Woche aus ihm heraus.

„So, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Erzähl mir, warum deine Familie so ist, wie sie ist. Wo ist dein Vater? Kikyo hat mir nie gesagt, was mit ihm los ist", InuYasha saß inzwischen neben Kagome und starrte in den Himmel.

„Hm, viel weiß ich auch nicht, warum sie alle so drauf sind wie sie eben sind. Über Kikyo brauch ich dir ja wohl nicht viel erzählen, außer dass es kein Wunder ist, dass sie nicht über Papa spricht. Meine Schwester wurde schon immer von Hitomi, meiner Mutter, bevorzugt und immer als die perfekte Tochter aufgezogen. Aber mein Vater, Ryo, behandelte uns immer gleichwertig und das ging Kikyo natürlich voll gegen den Strich, was auch der Grund war, warum sie mehr auf Mutter bezogen war bzw. ist und ich mehr auf ihn.

Mein Großvater, Chiaki, mochte meinen Dad nicht besonders. Um ehrlich zu sein, hasste er ihn. Bis vor 6 Jahren war eigentlich alles so normal wie es halt bei uns sein konnte. Hitomi und Chiaki bewunderten Kikyo und mich tolerierten sie nur. Dann mit Daddys Tod änderte sich alles schlagartig. Meine Mutter liebte meinen alten Herren wirklich. Sie ließ ihre ganze Wut und Trauer an mir aus und hat mich hassen gelernt. Für ihren Geschmack war ich ihm zu ähnlich", mittlerweile fanden neue heiße Tränen ihren Weg über Kagomes Wangen hinunter, „Meine einzige Stütze in diesem Irrenhaus ist heute vor 6 Jahren von mir gegangen."

„Und was ist mit deinem Bruder?", InuYasha sah wie sich ein kleines, verträumtes Lächeln auf die Lippen der Gefragten stahl.

„Mein kleiner Bruder, Sota, hört nicht auf das dumme Geschwätz meiner Mutter. Er glaubt an mich und deshalb wunder dich lieber nicht, wenn du etwas Schlechtes über mich aus seinem Mund hörst. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll so tun als würde er Kikyo und den anderen glauben. Er ist erst 10 und braucht noch nicht den Ärger, den ich in seinem Alter hatte. Er soll so oft lachen wie nur möglich und das geht nicht, wenn er zu fasziniert von mir ist. Abgesehen davon wäre es schade um seine Kindheit. Er soll sich nichts verbauen. Wäre bloß unnötige Zeitverschwendung. Immerhin liebt er jeden in der Familie, nicht nur mich."

„Feh, ich glaube, ich werde euch Menschen nie verstehen", der Hanyo legte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken um diesen am Stamm auszuruhen.

„Warum hast du eigentlich ärgerer Stimmungsschwankungen als eine schwangere Frau?", die Schwarzhaarige war verwirrt. Die Frage war nicht böse gemeint, sondern nur Neugierde.

„Was meinst du denn damit!", zischelte InuYasha genervt, während er ihr einen wütenden Blick zu warf.

„Geh runter von der Defensive. Immer verteidigst du dich gleich, obwohl dich niemand angegriffen hat. Ich hab dir bloß eine kleine, harmlose Frage gestellt, mehr nicht."

Der Halbdämon zog seine Stirn in Falten und ließ sich ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„So war ich schon immer. Deal damit oder lass es komplett bleiben!"

„Schau, schon wieder eine bissige Antwort. Lern du dich lieber besser zu benehmen!", Kagome hörte wie ihre Alarmglocken losgingen.

Wut begann langsam in ihr aufzusteigen und fing ebenfalls langsam zu brodeln an. Warum schaffte es dieser Junge denn nur immer wieder sie zur Weißglut zu treiben und das nur mit ein paar dummen Wörtern und einer gewissen Tonlage? War sie wenige Minuten zuvor wirklich noch depressiv gewesen? Und hatte sie nicht noch vor wenigen Momenten den verlockenden Ruf der Rasierklinge gehört? Hatte sie nicht noch zuvor um ihren Vater getrauert? Dieser Hanyo neben ihr schaffte es ihre Begierde und Trauer für kurze Zeit zu unterdrücken, aber sie wusste, dass dies für maximal ein oder zwei Stunden so sein könnte und dann war sie wieder auf sich selber gestellt, das Date mit der Klinge abzusagen, was sie meistens eh nie schaffte.

„Warum sollte ich mich ändern? Ich bin so 17 Jahre durchs Leben gekommen. Also, lass es lieber bleiben! So bin ich nun mal und damit aus!"

„Aber warum bist du so? Ich meine, zuerst bist du genervt, dann nett, dann sogar offen und dann bis du wieder so bissig und aggressiv."

„Und warum willst du meinen Charakter analysieren, wenn du selber nicht viel besser bis als ich! Wen nennt man hier Ice Queen? Mich sicher nicht!"

„Weil es bei mir einen Grund gibt und deswegen glaube ich, dass es für dein Verhalten auch einen Grund gibt, warum du niemanden wirklich an dich heranlässt!"

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte zwischen den beiden drückende Stille, welche InuYasha mit seiner Stimme unerwartet unterbrach:

„Ich bin weder Fleisch noch Fisch."

Kagome hüpfte ein wenig vor Überraschung als sie ihn sprechen hörte.

„Verstehst du? Ich bin kein ganzer Mensch, aber auch kein kompletter Dämon. Ich war schon immer ein Außenseiter und am unteren Ende der sozialen Leiter. Miroku war der erste, der mich so akzeptiert hatte wie ich bin", InuYasha sah Kagome tief in die Augen. Dort sah sie etliche Emotionen, von Sehnsucht angefangen bis hin zu Wut.

„Keiner sah mich jemals als Person, als Individuum. Entweder ekelten sich die Leute vor mir oder sie hatten Angst. Sie bezeichneten mich als Abschaum, Schande und Missgeburt. Dann kam Kikyo. Sie sagte sie liebte mich und sie einen Scheißdreck davon hielt, was die anderen über mich dachten, aber am Ende war sie dann doch genauso wie der Rest. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich lieber allein bin und keinen an mich ranlasse?"

Kagome begann zu lächeln. Es war zwar ein trauriges Lächeln, aber sie lächelte.

„Denk dran", sie nahm seine Hand in die Ihre und strich sanft mit ihrer Zweiten über seine Wange, „du bist nicht mehr allein mit Miroku. Ihr seid nicht mehr die einzigen Außenseiter oder Freaks oder wie sie uns noch so nennen. Abgesehen davon, bist du genausoeine Person wie ich, Sango oder Miroku."

„Keh, sag das Mal den anderen. Die halten mich doch alle nur für einen Mutanten."

„Du klingst so, als ob du selbst daran glaubst."

„Wenn man 17 Jahre immer das gleiche hört, dann lässt einem die Selbstschätzung im Stich."

„Was sollte dich so anders machen als mich? Was glaubst du?"

„Ähm zum Beispiel meine Ohren (A/N: hört ihr den Sarkasmus? _gg_) Die sind sicher nicht gerade das Normalste. Oder einfach mal die Tatsache, dass ich ein gottverdammtes Halbblut bin! Wenn man halbe halbe ist, dann ist man nicht normal. Man wird von jedem nur herumgescheucht, verarscht, gebissakt, verprügelt und voll zur Sau gemacht! Kapierst du das jetzt immer noch nicht oder willst du es einfach nicht verstehen!"

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass es nur dir so geht!", die Schwarzhaarige sprang wütend auf und ging vor dem Hanyo auf und ab, „Laut deiner Beschreibung bin ich auch normal und mir geht's GENAUSO wie dir! Hör endlich auf in deinem Selbstmitleid zu ersaufen! Mach endlich einmal deine Augen auf und hör nicht dauernd auf die anderen! Du klingst wie Kikyo! Und ich sage dir jetzt ein für alle Mal, dass du genauso viel wert bist wie all die anderen Deppen auf diesem verdammten Planeten!"

„Aber…"

„Lass mich ausreden!", als Kagome InuYashas Knurren vernahm, fuhr sie ein wenig leiser fort, „Du bist gleich wie ich. Du besitzt zwei Beine, zwei Arme, einen Kopf und du hast zwei Ohren - auch wenn du Hundeohren hast. Außerdem finde ich sie niedlich", das Mädel drehte InuYasha den Rücken zu und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, „Ich geh dann mal wieder schlafen. Auch wenn ich morgen nicht in die Schule gehen werde, sollte ich noch vor meiner Mutter aus dem Haus sein. Gute Nacht, InuYasha." ‚Aber davor gönne ich mir noch eine Zigarette und mach noch einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad. Verdammt, warum willst du nicht auf mich hören? Tja, gegen seinen Sturschädel ist man so gut wie machtlos' (A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was sie im Bad macht, oder soll ich es doch hinschreiben?)

Der Angesprochene konnte ihr nur sprachlos hinterher schauen. Seit wann verwendet sie seinen ganzen Namen und nicht wie üblich die Abkürzung? Hatte er sie verletzt? Wollte er ihr eigentlich nicht helfen? Der Hundedämon begann leise zu seufzen, bevor er sich dann doch dazu durchrang Kagome zu folgen.

‚Ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie mir heute nicht geholfen hat. Sie ist mir ähnlicher als man meinen könnte. Ich sollte mich bei ihr für mein arschiges Verhalten zumindest andeutungsweise entschuldigen oder sie heute und morgen gar nicht anreden. Inzwischen weiß ich ja, was mit Leuten passiert, die sich ihr auch nur nähern, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt ist. Keh, Weiber!'


	7. Kapitel 7

**Salvete mei amici**

Ui, ihr werdet euch jetzt sicher denken, dass sie ziemlich spät dran ist für ein nächstes Kapitel und ich muss sagen, dass es stimmt. Ich wollte ja schon vor ein paar Tagen updaten, aber irgendwie konnte ich einfach nicht einloggen, obwohl ich dauernd das richtige Passwort eingetippt hatte. Na ja, ich hab mir zwar schon gedacht, dass es sein kann, dass es wegen dem Betriebssystem sei, aber irgendwie fand ich dann die Idee doch beschissen und hab erst gestern mein Linux getestet, ob ich mit dem reinkomm und wie durch ein Wunder hatte ich doch Recht _grins_ Ach, ja, ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie ich die langen Striche, die ich immer so gern bei Szenenwechsel mache, mehr machen kann, da sie hier ja wieder einmal alle Sachen erneuert haben und ich keinen Plan habe. _hehe_

Ich danke euch wieder alle herzlichst für die netten Kommis m/

**Xenia:** Du wirst es doch nicht wagen, meinen Spruch einfach so umzudichten und dann auch noch zu so einem _grins  
_**Navara-Baby:** Na ja, in diesem Kap wird er sich eher weniger entschuldigen, aber ihr werdet ja noch sehen   
**poison-kizz:** erst mal danke für dein Kompliment, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass mein Schreibstil jetzt so lobenswert wäre, aber danke noch mal  
zweitens, woohoo, ich bin metaler und schau mir gern Animes an und lese gern Mangas und an meinem Rucksack hängen jede Menge kleine Nicitierchen  
Ich weiß, was du meinst, bei mir an der Schule werden Metaler und Punks ebenfalls nicht wirklich so richtig akzeptiert, weder von den Lehrern noch von den Schülern, aber was soll's. Ich hab noch meine ganze Truppe und damit bin ich zufrieden, weil ich dieses ganze Tussnpack nicht wirklich ab kann, aber wer wird's mir übel nehmen _grins_  
**Claire14fraser: **wow ein Schwarzträger und keine schlechten Erfahrungen? Also, ich wurde schon als Satanist, Teufelsanbeter, Nazi und sonst noch was genannt, aber mich stört's nicht  
Ach ja, danke für dein Lob, aber um ehrlich zu sein, schreibe ich einfach, was mir in den Sinn kommt und kombiniere es mit meinen Erfahrungen   
RAMMSTEIN IS COOL m/  
**Nicole:** Also, man geht doch nicht einfach so mit einer Rasierklinge auf den Schreiber los LOL  
**Azhura:** pass halt bloß auf, dass'd ma nicht vom Stuhl fallst. Und besser spät reviewen als gar nicht

**Kapitel 7**

„Sango, meine Liebe, weißt du zufällig, was mit Kagome los ist? Sie fehlt schon seit drei ganzen Tagen."

Miroku, welcher mit einem vergnügten und perversen Grinsen seine ‚Mission' erfüllen wollte, Sango, welche leicht rot vor Verlegenheit und Wut wurde, und InuYasha, welchem sein Essen einfach nicht so recht schmecken wollte, saßen wie in jeder Mittagspause bei ihrem Tisch in der Cafeteria.

Es stimmte, dass Kagome seit drei Tagen unauffindbar war und warum dies so war, wusste einzig und allein Sango mit absoluter Sicherheit und InuYasha konnte nur eine wage Vermutung aufstellen.

„Erstens, dass ist bis jetzt die letzten sechs Jahre um diese Zeit normal, dass sie sich bis zu einer Woche nicht in der Schule blicken lässt und zweitens, wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken, mir an den Arsch zu fassen, andernfalls müsste ich dir beide Hände brechen und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?"

Der Mönch zog stillschweigend seine wandernden Finger wieder zurück und starrte die Schönheit neben ihm an.

„Und du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie ist und warum sie schwänzt?"

„Roku, ich kann dir eins versichern und zwar, dass ich weiß, dass es dich gar nichts angeht."

„Wenn du meinst, meine Göttin auf Erden."

Auf dieses Kommentar hin versammelte sich Sangos gesamtes Blut augenblicklich in ihrem Kopf. ‚Göttin auf Erden? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch zum Psychiater schicken und herausfinden lassen, was in seinem Hirn so alles falsch läuft.'

In dem Moment als die Glocke zum Nachmittagsunterricht läutete, packte die 16-Jährige dankend an alle Götter, die sie kannte, ihr Hab und Gut so schnell sie nur konnte zusammen und flüchtete in Richtung Zeichensaal.

‚Oh, my God! Soviel Peinlichkeit auf einmal packt doch kein Mensch. Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe mit seinen Grabschattacken und seinen ewig falschen Flirtereien? Warum muss er nur so ein hormongesteuerter Teenager sein, dem es nicht gleich ist, ob er nicht alle haben kann? Warum muss er auch noch so heiß sein? Warum eigentlich ICH?'

Sango platzierte sich auf ihren typischen Platz und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Oi, San! Richte der Zicke aus, dass wir uns heute bei Miroku treffen!", der Hanyo stand im Türrahmen und blickte die Braunhaarige mit der Stirn in Falten gelegt an.

„Gut, ich probier 's, aber ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass ich sie finde."

„Tisch mir lieber keine Märchen auf! Ich rieche Lügen nämlich 30km gegen den Wind! Und das kannst du ruhig wörtlich nehmen!", und schon war der Halbdämon in Richtung Musikraum verschunden.

Die zwei Stunden vergingen für den Mönch und Sango relativ schnell, (na ja, zu mindest so schnell wie es sein kann, wenn man in der Schule sitzt) im Gegensatz zu InuYasha. ‚Langweilig, laaangweilig, laaaaaangweilig. Warum zum Teufel, hab ich doch gleich noch mal Musik anstelle von Zeichnen gewählt? Ach ja genau, wenn ich auch nur einen verdammten Pinsel anschaue, bricht er schon in alle Einzelteile auseinander. Noch dazu kann ich gerade mal ein Strichmännchen mit einem schiefen Körper malen.'

Wie die Tage zuvor trafen sich die drei Teenager nach dem Unterricht noch vor dem Schulgebäude um noch einige Dinge für den Abend zu besprechen.

„Erinnert mich noch mal, warum ich nicht schon längst die Schule geschmissen hab", der Halbdämon lehnte etwas unzufrieden an einer Mauer, während er seine Freunde auf sich zusteuern sah, „Diese scheiß Lehrerin ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Wir haben einen Test für nächste Woche angesagt bekommen. EINEN TEST! IN MUSIK!"

Sango musste lachen anfangen. So weit sie ihn bis jetzt kannte, wusste sie, dass sein Motto, was die Schule anging, ‚nur durchkommen ist alles' lautete.

„Wie ich dich kenne, schreibst du eh eine Fünf (A/N: bei uns in Österreich gibt es nur die Noten Eins bis Fünf und leider kenn ich das Schulwesen in Japan zu wenig ;;), dann meldest du dich einmal und sagst eine Eins auf und die Sache hat sich für dich erledigt, hab ich nicht Recht, mein Freund?", grinste Miroku und schwang seinen Rucksack über die Schulter.

„Keh!"

„Also, wo wohnst du und wann sollen wir kommen? Heut ist Freitag, was wollen wir denn überhaupt machen?"

„Wie wär's mit einem Filmabend? Wenn ihr weggehen wollt, dann müsst ihr das leider ohne mich machen, da ich erst nächste Woche mein Geld bekomme. Bin zurzeit knapp bei Kasse", der Schwarzhaarige seufzte laut auf und begann der 16-Jährigen den Weg zu ihm nach Hause zu erklären.

„Was für einen Film sehen wir uns denn an? Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was Kag-chan und ich mitnehmen sollen", Sango trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

‚Ich hoffe mein Vater ist nicht zu Hause, wenn ich meine Sachen hole. Und hoffentlich ist Kohaku ebenfalls nicht da. Lange halt ich es zu Hause wirklich nicht mehr aus. _seufz_ Warum nenne ich dieses verfluchte Haus überhaupt noch mein Daheim? Hoffe nur, dass die Tracht Prügel morgen für mein Verschwinden für die Nacht nicht allzu unmenschlich wird.'

„Ähm, mitnehmen braucht ihr eigentlich nichts, außer ihr habt einen speziellen Wunsch. Kommt einfach, wann ihr wollt und keine Sorge wegen dem Film, ich hab genug zur Auswahl", Miroku beäugte den hin- und herzappelnden weiblichen Jugendlichen. ‚Scheint irgendwie nervös zu sein. Wunder mich nur warum. Es ist ziemlich ungewohnt sie so zu sehen. Zornig ja, auch wutentbrannt und angsteinflössend, aber doch nicht nervös.'

„Hey, ihr zwei Turteltauben, können wir endlich los? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", brummte InuYasha, der gelangweilt an einen Baum, zu welchem er vor ein paar Momenten gewechselt hatte, gelehnt war und noch gelangweilter Mirokus Hand beobachtete.

‚Der Idiot wird's nie lernen. _Seufz_ Drei, zwei uuuuund eins.'

„Hentai!" Mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf lag der Mönch auch schon auf dem Rücken.

„Sango, meine Liebe, ich schöre dir, meine Hände sind verflucht und haben einen Drang dich zu berühren. Du musst mir glauben. Sie scheinen, als ob sie einen eigenen Verstand besitzen würden. Außerdem glaube ich, das du mir gerade eben den Rücken gebrochen hast."

„Verflucht? Von wegen. Dass ich nicht lache!", Sangos Verzweiflung und Zorn drückte sich durch ihr lautes - wenn nicht sogar SEHR lautes – Zähneknirschen aus, „Und ich schöre dir, dass, wenn du so weitermachst, du bald keine Hände mehr haben wirst."

‚Warum muss der bloß immer so sein? Hat man ihm denn keine Manieren beigebracht, oder wie jetzt?'

Ein leises Knurren holte Sango schnell wieder aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

„Was willst du denn von uns?", sie hörte wie der Hanyo diese Frage förmlich ausspuckte.

„Wie ich sehe, hängst du immer noch mit den gleichen falschen Leuten zusammen, InuYasha. Obwohl die Anzahl der Loser um dich herum um zwei gestiegen ist."

Diese Stimme, diese unmenschliche, fast tote Stimme gehörte nur einer Person auf diesem Planeten.

Miroku, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, sah wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von seinen Schwarm zu einer gefühlsneutralen Maske veränderte und wie ihre Augen zu dumpf für seinen Geschmack wurden. Wo war das Feuer hin? Der Glanz und das Strahlen?

„Du bist doch sicher nicht hier um mit Inu Smalltalk zu führen, oder? Spuck 's schon aus. Was willst du, Kikyo?"

Nicht mal ihre Stimme zerstörte ihre Fassade. Das Versteckspiel ihrer Gefühle war perfekt. Nahezu zu perfekt. Sango war in diesem Augenblick eine Puppe und kein Mensch, was dem Pferdeschwanzträger gar nicht so wirklich gefiel.

„In gewisser Weise bin ich trotz allem auch wegen Yash hier", ein weiteres, gefährliches Knurren aus der Kehle des Halbdämons unterbrach Kikyo – anscheinend wollte dem Inuhanyo der Spitzname nicht gefallen, „aber im Grunde genommen wollte ich nur wissen, wo sich meine Schwester in letzter Zeit aufhält."

„Seit wann interessiert dich, wo Kagome ist und seit wann bezeichnest du sie als deine Schwester? Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit? Wenn du damit einem gewissen Ex, der sich zufälligerweise neben dir befindet, imponieren willst, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass das ziemlich in die Hose gegangen ist, da er immer noch diesen Ich-kill-dich-gleich-Blick trägt", die Braunhaarige verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und lächelte Kikyo kalt an.

„Mit InuYasha hat das ganze nichts zu tun. Und die Antworten auf deine Fragen gehen dich rein gar nichts an."

„Dann geht dich auch nichts an, wo Kag-chan steckt."

„Wenn du das so siehst, aber Mutter wird nicht gerade nett zu ihr sein, wenn sie sie erst einmal in die Finger bekommt", mit dem gesagt drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige um und wollte gerade gehen als sie noch hinzufügte: „Ach, Nobody, noch nie etwas von Modetrends gehört? Und noch etwas, nur weil du jetzt andere Klamotten anhast, wirst du trotzdem immer noch ein Nobody bleiben. Bis zu deinem Tode."

„Dieses Miststück!", zischte die 16-Jährige als die Luft rein war und sie ihren Gefühlen, im Moment Wut, wieder freien Lauf lassen konnte.

„Warum könnt ihr alle eure Gefühle so gut verstecken? Das ist doch schon langsam, aber sicher nicht mehr gesund. Seelisch und Körperlich mein ich jetzt", seufzte Miroku als er Sango einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Training. Alles nur Training und ein bisschen Talent", das Mädchen schulterte ihre Tasche, verabschiedete sich schnell von den zwei anderen Teenagern mit einem raschen „See ya later!" und lief in Richtung eines nahegelegenen Parks.

„Nun, Yasha, was möchtest du bis die Mädels zu mir kommen machen?"

„Da ich dich kenne, und das meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu gut, räumen wir erst einmal deinen Schweinestall von Wohnung auf, damit die zwei keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

Mit einem lauten weiteren Seufzen stimmte der Mönch dieser Aussage zu und begann langsam mit seinem Freund im Schlepptau nach Hause davonzuziehen.

* * *

„Hey, Kag-chan, wo bist du? Ich bin's, Sango! Ich weiß, dass du hier bist!", rief die 16-Jährige lautstark durch den wie ausgestorbenen Park. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch ein leises Quietschen auf den Spielplatz gezogen, besser gesagt auf die Schaukeln. Dort saß eine einsame Person, dessen Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet war und die schwarzen Haare den Blick auf das Gesicht wie ein Vorhang verweigerten.

Sangos Augen wurden traurig. Sie wusste, an was ihre Freundin, nein, ihre kleine Schwester dachte. Leisen Schrittes ging die Braunhaarige auf Kagome zu.

„Hey, Kag-chan", ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, „wie geht's dir denn heute?"

Technisch gesehen, hätte sie sich ihre Frage auch sparen können, aber was für eine Freundin wäre sie, wenn sie sie nicht gestellt hätte?

Der Kopf des anderen Mädchens richtete sich langsam auf. Ihr Blick war leblos und hielt einen glasigen Schleier darin.

„Hättest du Lust heut mit Inu, Roku und mir einen Filmabend zu veranstalten? Wir würden bei Miroku pennen. Vielleicht hättest du ja ein paar freie Stunden von deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Weißt du, die zwei machen sich Sorgen um dich. Auch wenn Inu nichts gesagt hat, hat man es gemerkt. Er starrte in den Schulstunden immer auf deinen leeren Platz", lächelte Sango und versuchte somit Kagome ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln oder Grinsen abzugewinnen, was ihr sogar für kurze Zeit gelang.

„Wirklich? Ich wäre froh, wenn mich endlich irgendetwas aus diesem elendigen Selbstmitleid rausholen könnte", Kagomes Augen funkelten kurz mit etwas Humor und Freude auf. Das dumpfe, kalte Graublau verwandelte sich wieder in das warme Ozeanblau.

„Jetzt haben wir's halb vier. Hmm, wie wär's, wenn wir uns um, sagen wir mal, halb fünf bei unserem Lieblingscafé treffen? Passt das?"

Mit einem Nicken stand Kagome auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Schrein davon.

* * *

„Wo warst du die letzten paar Tage!"

„Das nennt man eine wahnsinnig nette Begrüßung", murmelte die Higurashi-Tochter als sie zielstrebig an ihrer vor Wut kochenden Mutter vorbei in ihr Zimmer stapfte und die Tür zuschlug, was aber nicht von langer Dauer blieb, da Hitomi nach nur wenigen Sekunden auch schon im Türrahmen stand.

„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein einfach abzuhauen und dann einfach wieder ohne eine Erklärung aufzutauchen! Ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Erstens, du hast dir noch nie Sorgen um mich gemacht und das wirst du wahrscheinlich auch nie. Du hast dir nur um die dummen Bemerkungen unserer Nachbarn den Kopf zerbrochen, was sie denn jetzt schon wieder tuscheln könnten, da ja deine missratene Tochter einfach so für drei Tage ohne eine Meldung weg war und zweitens, hör auf hier rumzubrüllen. Ich hab NOCH gute Ohren, aber wenn du so weiter schreist, dann bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher", Kagome krallte sich eine kleine Sporttasche und schmiss ein paar Dinge, wie Unterwäsche, Zahnbürste und frische Klamotten, hinein, „außerdem bin ich jeden Abend gekommen als du in die Arbeit gefahren bist und hab mich geduscht und so weiter. Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst! Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich einfach so wieder gehen lasse, dann irrst du dich aber gewaltig!", anscheinend war ihre Aussage nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Die Schwarzhaarige warf sich den Träger der Tasche über die Schulter und funkelte ihre Mutter entnervt an.

„Und seit wann glaubst DU, dass ich jemals das tun werde, was du von mir verlangst? Du als meine ‚Mutter' solltest eigentlich mittlerweile wissen, was mit mir um diese Zeit los ist und dass ich dann auch für eine Woche immer bis jetzt verschwunden bin, Hitomi. Sei froh, dass du mich nur mehr zwei Jahre ertragen musst, dann bin ich endgültig weg. Weg von dir. Weg von Chiaki. Weg von dieser Hölle, das ihr ein Heim nennt", Kagome wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen als die Hand ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Gesicht kollidierte.

„Du nichtsnutziges, egozentrisches Gör. Glaubst du nur dir geht es nicht gut. Mir geht es gleich, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer als dir! Ich habe deinen Vater geliebt und tue es immer noch! Ich gebe dir alles, was ich habe und du wirfst mir solche Sachen an den Kopf!"

„Schlimmer soll es dir gehen als mir? Wer träumt jede Nacht von dem, was damals passiert ist? Du nicht, da du sicher nicht dabei warst! Und wenn du meinen Vater so sehr liebst wie du tust, warum hattest du dann damals dieses Techtelmechtel mit deinem Chef! Und eines darf ich ja auch nicht vergessen und zwar deine selbstlosen Taten für mich! Okay, fassen wir mal zusammen, was ich wirklich von dir bekomme. Erstens Demütigungen, zweitens Prügel, drittens taube Ohren und viertens eine Drohung nach der anderen, aber anscheinend soll ich dir dafür auch noch die Füße küssen, dass ich hier gratis wohnen darf! Entschuldige mal, aber ich bin DEINE Tochter, dein eigen Fleisch und Blut!", zischte die 16-Jährige Hitomi an.

„Wärst du nicht so eine kleine, rebellische, verzogene Zicke, sondern mehr so wie Kikyo, dann hätte ich es auch nicht so schwer mit dir!", giftete die ältere der zwei zurück.

„Wärst du jetzt in meinem Alter und nicht meine Gebärerin, würde ich dir so eine reinhauen, dass du nächste Wochen noch was davon hättest! Na ja, wie auch immer, ich gehe, komme morgen irgendwann eventuell wieder zurück!", würgte Kagome angewidert hervor und rannte die Treppen ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Warum konnte Hitomi nicht endlich damit aufhören, sie mit ihrer Schwester zu vergleichen?

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du dieses Haus jetzt verlässt, wirst du es später noch bereuen!", Mrs. Higurashi lief ihrer Tochter zorniger denn je hinterher.

„Und soll ich dir jetzt auch etwas sagen, hmm? Ich finde es traurig, wenn einem die Kollegen und Freunde mehr Familie sind als die eigenen Verwandten. Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach noch in diesem Haus bereuen! DU, meine eigenen Mutter, kennst mich nicht oder weißt du zufällig, was meine Ängste sind oder was ich so nach der Schule alles so treibe! Nein! DU vertraust mir nicht und hast es nicht einmal versucht! DU liebst mich nicht oder ist das deine verquere Vorstellung von Liebe! DU hast mich doch schon damals, als noch klein war, verachtet, weil ich schon immer eine bessere Verbindung zu Papa hatte als zu dir! DU bist mir wie jeder andere in diesem Gebäude fremd und du hast es nicht einmal versucht mich kennen zu lernen!

Eine schöne Mutter bist du mir und das auch nur auf irgendeinem Blatt Papier! Was gibt es denn hier noch so alles, das ich bereuen könnte! Außer, dass ich jemals geboren worden bin! Sag's mir oder weißt du es selbst nicht! Lass mich doch endlich mal in Ruh!", die Augen des Teenagers waren leer und doch konnte man, wenn man genau hinsah, sture, unverschüttete Tränen darin erkennen. ‚Vor dieser Person werde ich sicher nicht anfangen zu heulen. Das ist es nicht wert.'

„Wenn es dir hier nicht passt, dann pack deine Sachen und verschwinde von hier!"

„Du hast es einfach nicht begriffen, was ich dir gerade eben gesagt habe, oder? Außerdem du Genie, ich bin erst 16! Ich hab auch noch gar keine Ausbildung für 's Geldverdienen!", mit einem lauten Knall schmiss das Mädchen die Tür ins Schloss und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte zum Treffpunkt. Sie merkte nicht wie sie ein Augenpaar verfolgte.

* * *

Sango stand pünktlich um halb fünf vor ihrem Lieblingscafé und zog genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette.

‚Warum musst ich nur mit so einer Familie gestraft sein?'

„Servus, San-chan", keuchte Kagome als sie vor ihrer Freundin gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Bremsen kam, „Und wie lief 's bei dir zu Hause so? Hoff doch besser als bei mir."

„Na ja, es ging so. Es war nur mein Bruder daheim."

„Was hat er dies Mal getan?"

„Nichts Ungewöhnliches."

**Rückblick**

Sango öffnete leise und sorgfältig die Haustür. Obwohl ihr Vater nicht daheim war – was sie durch das fehlende Auto in der Garage erkannte-, war sie mehr als nur vorsichtig keinen Lärm zu verursachen. Es war mehr Gewohnheit als sonst irgendetwas. Aber trotz ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsicht hatte die Braunhaarige die etwas kleinere Gestalt ihres Bruders nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Nur durch ein Räuspern wurden die Augen seiner Schwester auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hallo, Schlampe", ein kalter Blick durchbohrte ihren Körper, welcher augenblicklich versteifte, „Du kommst spät. Vater wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, wenn er das erfährt."

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass man niemanden einfach so beleidigt? Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man weiß, dass der andere viel zu für einen ist", ihre Stimme war der frostigen Temperatur ihres Bruders angepasst.

„Hätte ich eine Mutter, würde ich mich sicher anders benehmen."

Warum ließ er denn nie eine Gelegenheit aus um sie an seinen Hass ihr gegenüber zu erinnern? Warum musste die Saat der Lügen in ihm so sehr erblühen? Sie hatte sich zwar nie gedacht, dass das Leben immer fair zu ihr sein würde, aber das war doch ziemlich übertrieben.

„Du brauchst Vater auch nichts sagen und ich bekomm trotzdem eine Abreibung von ihm. Zwar nicht heute, aber morgen."

„Schuldgefühle? Oder warum sonst der Themenwechsel?"

‚Dieses gefühllose Lächeln gehört nicht meinem Bruder. Ich kenne ihn wie er wirklich ist.' „Warum sollte ich in irgendeiner Weise Schuld in mir tragen?"

**Rückblick Ende**

„Soll ich Sota fragen, ob er deinem Bruder ein paar Wahrheiten einbläuen soll?", Kagome konnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihre Freundin so leiden zu sehen. Sie wusste wie Sangos Gefühlswelt für ihren Bruder in Wirklichkeit aussah und das tat ihr von Herzen weh.

Die Braunhaarige lachte ein wenig auf:

„Lass mal gut sein. Sota könnte Kohaku nie verprügeln und das weißt du genau. Die zwei sind wie Pech und Schwefel, nicht nur in der Schule, sondern auch in ihrer Freizeit. Außerdem vergiss nicht, dass mein kleiner Bruder den Meistertitel in der geheimen Kampfkunst meiner Familie hat."

„Und vergiss du nicht, dass dein Bruder unwissend das Gleiche getan hat wie du"

„Ach, und das wäre?"

„Das weißt du noch gar nicht? Kohaku brauchte einen Trainingspartner und hat seinen besten Freund, nämlich meinen kleinen Bruder, das Kämpfen beigebracht. Na gut, zwar nicht ganz genau wie bei uns beiden, aber fast."

„Also, sind mein Bruder und ich uns ähnlicher als ich dachte", dieser Gedanke ließ ihr Herz ein wenig erwärmen und brachte sie zum Lachen.

* * *

„Kommt herein, Mädels und fühlt euch wie zu Hause. Die Wohnung ist zwar nicht sehr groß, aber für vier Leute wird's schon reichen", Miroku hielt die Tür offen und wartete bis die zwei im Vorraum waren.

Sango und Kagome schmissen ihre Schuhe in einen Schrank und gingen etwas verwirrt ins Wohn-/Schlafzimmer des 17-Jährigen, wo auch schon InuYasha auf der Couch saß und eine Packung Instanzramen schlürfte.

„Wo sind denn deine Eltern, Roku?", die Braunhaarige nahm neben dem Hanyo Platz und starrte den Pferdeschwanzträger fragend an.

„Zu Hause, glaub ich halt einmal. Also, möchtet ihr etwas trinken?"

„Was hast du denn da?"

„Für dich einfach alles, meine Liebe."

Sango errötete leicht und sah irritiert auf den Boden.

Kagome ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Das Zimmer war bescheiden eingerichtet:

Ein Fernseher mit DVD- und Videorekorder aus dem Jahre Schnee, ein Bücherregal, ein Kleiderkasten, ein Regal mit einer kleinen DVD- und Videothek, eine Couch mit einem Hochbett darüber und einen Computer, der zwar auch nicht gerade das neueste Modell war, aber immerhin schon mit Strom lief.

Die Schwarzhaarige sah wie der Mönch in die kleine Küche wuselte um wieder mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Limonade herauszukommen.

„Sag mal, warum wohnst du eigentlich hier und nicht bei deinen Eltern? Ich meine, du gehst noch zur Schule und kannst dir sicher noch keine Wohnung alleine leisten. Nicht mal eine so kleine", die Miko ging zum Sofa und ließ sich neben InuYasha plumpsen.

„Ganz einfach. Meine Eltern steckten mich mit 14 ins Heim, da sie nicht so recht mir mit leben konnten. Sie sagten zwar, dass sie mich wieder bei sich aufnehmen werden, wenn sie so weit wären, taten es aber nicht", der sonst so fröhliche Hentai-hoshi wirkte in diesem Moment mehr als nur verletzt, „na ja und dann nach zwei Jahren sagte mein Betreuer, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass ich bis ich 21 bin eine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung vom Staat zur Verfügung gestellt bekomme, wenn ich wollte. (A/N: wieder einmal weiß ich nicht, ob das in Japan auch funktioniert, aber bei uns geht das) Da ich die Alimente meiner Eltern und das Kindergeld von der Regierung seit meinem Rauswurf von zu Hause fleißig gespart hatte, sagte ich sofort ja. Ich mache meinen Eltern keine Vorwürfe für ihr Handeln, da ich weiß, was für ein nicht gerade pflegeleichtes Kind ich war", meit einem Kichern war das alte und gewohnte Selbst des Mönchs wieder da.

„Da muss ich dir einmal in deinem Leben Recht geben", grummelte InuYasha, während er seine inzwischen leere Packung in den Müll warf.

„Da redet genau der Richtige. Ich für meinen Teil gebe es wenigstens zu, aber du glaubst ja immer noch, dass du leicht zu erziehen warst."

„Keh!"

Ein Lachen riss die zwei aus ihrem kleinen verbalen Kampf.

„Ich wette, ihr beide seid nicht besser als wir", kam die Stimme, welche ein Grinsen in sich behielt, Mirokus, woraufhin die Mädchen nur noch lauter lachen mussten.

Zwei Stunden, acht Minuten und ein Film, namens Underworld, später

Kagome stand auf dem Balkon und blickte in den Himmel. ‚Ich hatte zwar am Anfang meine Zweifel, dass es mir helfen würde besser drauf zu sein, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Es ist einfach doch die beste Medizin mit meinen….Freunden zusammen zu sein.'

„Ich rate dir lieber, dass du diese ekelhafte Sucht lassen solltest."

„Warum?", das Mädchen blickte InuYasha sarkastisch an.

„Weil du durch diesen verdammten Rauch bis zum Himmel stinkst, deine Zähne nicht mehr lange weiß bleiben und du noch langsamer wirst als du jetzt schon bist, weil du dann überhaupt keine Kondition mehr haben wirst."

„Das sind zwar Gründe, aber noch lang keine Hindernisse."

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass da die Sucht aus dir spricht, oder?"

„Und wenn schon, was kümmert's dich, ob ich meine Schachtel am Tag rauche oder nicht. Es wär was anderes, wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, dann würde ich es blind vor Liebe zu dir probieren, es zu lassen, aber du weißt selber, dass das nie so sein wird, da wir uns normalerweise nur fetzen und uns am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen", lachte Kagome auf.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, wench."

„Seit wann beleidigst du mich jetzt auch noch auf Englisch? Reicht dir deine Muttersprache nicht dazu?"

„Ich denke nun mal international, bitch."

„Wow, du und denken? Is mal was Neues", die Schwarzhaarige nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und blies den Rauch in sein Gesicht, woraufhin InuYasha nur lautstark zu husten begann, „Jetzt übertreib doch nicht so arg."

„Schon vergessen, dass ich ein HUNDEdämon bin?"

„Und?"

„Meine Güte, hast du denn von gar nicht auch nur ein bisschen Ahnung?", seine Nase immer noch hebend fluchte der 17-Jährige leise vor sich hin.

„Ach, du glaubst wohl, dass ich deinen empfindlichen Geruchssinn vergessen hätte. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Dogboy, aber das war….Hey, was machst du da? Und woher hast du die? Du wirst doch nicht!", Panik war quer über Kagomes Gesicht geschrieben als sie sah wie ihr Gegenüber eine kleine Schachtel über den Rand des Balkons hob.

„Tja, wench, du solltest lieber das nächste Mal auf deine ‚Späßchen' und Glimmstängel aufpassen, sonst wirst du schnell zum Opfer", auf InuYashas Lippen lag sein arrogantes Trademark-Grinsen, welches aber bald verschwand als sich in ihren Augen das Hochwasser bildete.

„Bitte nicht meine über alles geliebten Schatzis", schluchzte das Mädchen.

„Du weißt, dass das erbärmlich ist, oder?"

„Kann schon sein, aber ich will doch nur meine Sucht ausleben dürfen. Ist dass denn verboten?"

„Okay, hier fang, aber beginn ja nicht zum Flennen."

Kagome nahm ihre Schachtel freudig wieder bei sich auf und lächelte wie wild: „Arigato, Baka-chan."

„Du undankbarer Fratz", der Hanyo lächelte aber trotzdem ein wenig. So gefiel sie ihm besser, als wenn sie deprimiert war.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Hey, Ho!**

Also, ihr wundert euch wahrscheinlich, warum ich nicht schon früher geupdatet hab und das ist auch euer gutes Recht, aber ich hab wirklich eine gute Entschuldigung, _grins  
_Kennt einer von euch zufällig, wie es ist, wenn man an einer Geschichte schreibt, so richtig volle drin ist und dann auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel ein rosarotes, pinkgestreiftes Mega-Killer-Plot-Bunny in euren Köpfen herumhüpft und fröhlich vor sich hinsingt? Naja, genau so ist's mir ergangen. Jetzt sitz ich hier mit dem (Gott sei Dank) fertigen Kapitel für CmL und einem unfertigen 10-seitigen OneShot.

Außerdem hab ich einen Song auch noch eingebaut, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, den irgendwie richtig reinzuquetschen, wenn nicht, hab ich halt Pech gehabt.

Naja, auf jeden Fall, wollte ich auch noch sagen, dass dieses Kappi länger geworden ist, als die anderen _grins_

**Xenia:** Was? Du bist Onkelz-Fan, oder spielst du nur mit meinen Gefühlen? LOL  
**poison-kizz:** ich les so gut wie nur englische FFs, weil es einfach mehr Auswahl gibt _grins_  
Jaja, Roku und seine Wohnung. Dort hat er schon einige Feten steigen lassen und auch schon einige Frauen (un)glücklich gemacht  
Ich kann dir sagen, dass es nicht Narakus Augen waren, die sie beobachtet hatten.  
**Azhura:** Ähm, ich hab selbst noch gar keine Ahnung, wie viele Kappis ich schreiben will. Hmm, mal schauen. Vielleicht 15 oder so.  
Tja, was kann man denn da schon machen, wenn einem die Leute nicht akzeptieren wollen, außer nicht drauf horchen oder denen das Köpfchen ein wenig waschen _grins  
_**Kr15is:** Naja, Raucher halt. Bin genau so wie Kag, wenn's um Nikotin geht _grins_  
**Ele:** Wenn du genau lesen würdest, würdest du den Unterschied verstehen. Es geht mir nicht nur um die Streiterein, sondern auch um den Inhalt von dem. Außerdem streitet man nicht nur einmal im Jahr mit seinen Eltern (zumindest nicht ich).  
Ich wär mit ner 4 in Englisch schon glücklich, aber nein, ich hab ja eine 5 _seufz_

Dann noch ein großes Danke an **Navara-Baby** und **Kag.chan91** _ganzbigsmile_

**_Disclaimer: _**Ich nix, Takahashi-san chef. Gilt ebenfalls für Subway to Sally.

**_Warnung: _**Eine Cut-Szene kommt vor, hab sie aber mit einem A/N markiert.

**Kapitel 8**

„Sollten wir die beiden nicht langsam aber sicher wieder reinholen? Nicht, dass die sich noch umbringen", flüsterte Miroku Sango zu.

Der Mönch und die 16-Jährige saßen beide auf dem Sofa und futterten Chips, während sie die Miko und den Hanyo beobachteten.

„Nein. Sie kommen schon, wenn sie wollen. Außerdem hab ich Kag-chan in ihrer Trauerzeit noch nieso lebendig gesehen. Nicht mal ich hab das geschafft. Inu muss wirklich etwas Besonderes an sich haben, um sie so vergessen zu lassen."

„Warum Trauerzeit?"

„Naja, ähm, also, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen kann. Es geht ja um Kag-chan und nicht um mich."

„Ach, komm schon, Sango. Mir kannst du's doch sagen. Schon vergessen? Wir sind doch Kumpels, Kameraden…Freunde", Miroku grinste das Mädchen an.

‚Kagome bringt mich um, wenn ich etwas sage. Aber er fragt so nett und versucht nicht einmal mich zu begrabschen.'

Die Braunhaarige bemerkte nicht einmal, wie der Pferdeschwanzträger kämpfte, um seine Hände nicht allzu arg zittern und zucken zu lassen.

„Roku, ich würde dir ja gerne sagen, warum sie trauert, aber das ist ihre Angelegenheit und deshalb sollte sie es dir auch selber erzählen."

* * *

InuYasha und Kagome saßen mittlerweile am Boden des Balkons und lehnten sichgegen die Hausmauer.

„Warum hast du die letzten paar Tage gefehlt? Wo warst du?", unterbrach er die entspannende Stille.

„Solltest du mir etwa gerade sagen wollen, dass du mich vermisst hast? Ist aber echt süß von dir", man konnte genau die leichte Ironie und das Grinsen aus ihrer Stimme hören.

„Keh, ich wollte lediglich nur fragen, um meine Neugierde zu stillen."

„Ja, aber sicher doch", Kagome begann leise zu seufzen.

„Also, willst du mir nun antworten oder nicht, Zicke?"

„Wenn du eine Antwort haben willst, dann hör auf mich zu beleidigen, Saftsack."

„Du stellst meine Geduld immer wieder neu auf die Probe, wench."

„Ach, ich und deine Geduld? Wohl eher umgekehrt, Idiot!"

„Tussi!"

„Bastard!"

„Trottel!"

„Penner!"

„Verzogenes Gör!"

„Arsch mit Ohren!"

(**A/N:** Die Beschimpfungen klingen zwar hart, aber sie sind nicht so gemeint…ich und meine Freundin bewerfen uns auch immer mit solchen Beleidigungen, aber tief in unseren Herzen mögen wir uns wirklich gern _grins_)

In der Zwischenzeit standen sich die beiden wieder gegenüber. InuYasha mit verschränkten Armen und Kagome hatte ihre Hände auf den Hüften und den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es begann ein heißer und spannender Starrwettbewerb, welcher einige Minuten anhielt bis die 16-Jährige einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer auf die Couch erhaschte.

„Wie lange sind wir eigentlich schon hier draußen, Inu?"

Der Tonfall des Mädchens ließ den Hanyo aus allen Wolken fallen, da die Wut aus ihrer Stimme mit einem Mal verschwunden war.

„Ähm, ungefähr eine Stunde. Warum?"

„Na, dreh dich mal um und schau selbst."

Gesagt, getan.

„Sango wird das gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie aufwacht", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sie ihre Freundin mit Miroku schlafend auf dem Sofa beobachtete.

Die Hand des jungen Mannes befand sich ungestört auf Sangos Oberschenkel und ihr Kopf ruhte sanft auf dessen Schultern, während sie einen Arm auf seinem Bauch gelegt hatte.

„Mir macht eher Sorgen, wo wir zwei schlafen sollen", gab der Silberhaarige nachdenklich von sich.

„Naja, du schläfst im Hochbett und ich mach's mir auf dem Teppich gemütlich. Abgesehen davon, kann ich heute Nacht sowieso nicht schlafen."

„Na gut, aber jammere mich morgen bloß nicht voll, dass du Rückenschmerzen hast."

„Ein richtiger Gentleman, wie ich sehe. Gut, dann schläfst du am Boden und ich übernehme das Bett."

„Hättest du wohl gern, wench."

„Hab ich dir schon mal erzählt, dass wir in Japan leben und nicht in Amerika? Du gehst mir auf den Sack mit deinem Englisch", grummelte Kagome InuYasha zu, woraufhin dieser nur hämisch zu grinsen anfing, „ Und was gibt's jetzt schon wieder zu grinsen? Bin ich schon so ein großartiger Witz, oder was?"

„Nix, nix. Ich glaub, ich hau mich mal aufs Ohr. Gute Nacht, Kag."

Das Mädchen blickte dem Hanyo verdutzt nach.

‚Und was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?'

Bevor InuYasha die Balkontür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte, dass sie ihm noch die Frage von vorhin beantworten musste.

„Welche denn?"

„So jung und schon so vergesslich. Wirklich eine Schande, wenn ich das sagen darf", ärgerte er Kagome mit einem verspielten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Ha ha, ich lach mich tot", gab sie mit Sarkasmus zurück.

Nach einer kurzen Pause begann sich ein Stirnrunzeln auf InuYashas Miene zu bilden:

„Heute kein Ritzen. Ich vertrag den Geruch von frischem Blut nicht besonders, also, reiß dich zusammen."

Und schwubs war er im Wohnzimmer.

Kagome griff sich unbewusst auf den linken Oberarm.

‚So, und was mach ich jetzt? Fernsehen geht nicht, schlafen geht erst recht nicht, Zigaretten sind auch alle und zum Sternezählen bin ich noch nicht gelangweilt genug. _seufz_'

Nach längerem Überlegen und das Bemerken einer leichten Müdigkeit entschloss sich Kagome zu einem kleinen Spaziergang, vorausgesetzt sie fand Mirokus Schlüssel. Als sie die Balkontür sachte öffnete, wurde sie von einem leisen Schnarchen begrüßt.

‚Wie kann Sango nur mit solchen Geräuschen im Ohr schlafen?'

Die 16-Jährige lächelte ein wenig und sah sich im Zimmer genau um.

‚So, und wo sind jetzt diese verdammten Schlüssel? Aha, dort auf dem Tisch.'

Kurzer Hand schnappte sie sich das Objekt der Begierde und marschierte durch die Tür. Obwohl sich ein Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit in ihrem Magen bemerkbar machte, ging sie langsam die Stiegen hinunter und verließ das Gebäude, nachdem sie noch ihre Kopfhörer aufsetzte und die Musik auf die gewünschte Lautstärke einstellte.

Sie wusste, dass sie durch die Einsamkeit zwar deprimierter wurde, aber sollte sie jemandem ihren Schmerz aufbürden? Sie hatte Sango damit schon mehr geschädigt als geholfen. Noch einmal wollte sie diesen Fehler nicht begehen, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge.

Nach guten 20 Minuten des Umherirrens befand sich die Schwarzhaarige in einem kleinen Park, wo sie sich nach kurzem Überlegen eine Bank suchte und ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

‚Warum kann mein Leben nicht einfach sein? Warum kann ich nicht wie jeder andere normale Teenager sein? Was wäre aus mir geworden, wenn ich nicht dieses einschneidende Erlebnis mit meinen Vater gehabt hätte? Wäre aus mir vielleicht auch so eine oberflächige, arrogante Zicke geworden, wie die meisten in meiner Klasse sind? Naja, mit solchen Fragen werd ich sicher nicht weit hüpfen, sondern nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen.'

(**A/N:** Kagome weiß, dass es nicht gerade sinnvoll ist in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, aber ich bitte euch, sie ist ein Mensch! Und wie jeder Mensch hat auch sie ihre Schwachpunkte und Fehler!)

Die 16-Jährige lächelte sanft und vergrub sich ein wenig tiefer in ihren Pullover, als der Wind an ihr vorbeipfiff. Tiefvergrabene Erinnerungen blubberten in ihrem Gedächtnis auf. Es waren keine Schlechten, im Gegenteil, es waren welche, die Kagome mit Freude und Zufriedenheit verband. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, das Mädchen erinnerte sich an einen Augenblick, den sie mit ihrer Schwester teilte.

Kikyo und sie gingen damals noch in die 1. Klasse der Grundschule. Die zwei waren zu der Zeit noch so gut wie zusammengeschweißt.

‚Warum versinke ich nur immer wieder in die Vergangenheit? Als würde sich wegen dem etwas in meiner Gegenwart oder Zukunft ändern. So blöd kann doch nicht mal ich sein. _Seufz_'

Sie zog ihre Knie zu ihrem Oberkörper und legte ihre Hände darauf.

Warum hatte sich Kikyo um ganze 180 Grad gedreht? Sie verstand es nicht wirklich. Wieder einmal ein ungelöstes Geheimnis unter Vielen. Wann hat diese Veränderung überhaupt begonnen? Kagome konnte sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern. Außerdem fühlte sich ihr Hirn wie Matsch an, ihre Schlaflosigkeit war zu groß um an irgendetwas denken zu können, außer an ein warmes Bett mit einer kuscheligen Decke und einem weichen Polster.

Wie spät war es überhaupt? Ah, schon zehn vor zwei. Sie hatte noch vier bis fünf Stunden bis der Morgen anbrach und sie wieder zu Mirokus Wohnung zurück musste. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall eine besorgte und verärgerte Sango am Hals haben. Wortwörtlich.

Ebenso war es kein Wunder, dass sie schon streichfähig war, da sie die letzten paar Nächte auch nur durchschnittlich drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Tja, und der Grund dafür ließ sie diese Nacht wieder kein Auge zu tun.

Alpträume suchten sie heim. Alpträume von Blut und Schreie. Alpträume des Verlustes und des Schreckens. Alpträume, die sich in ihr Herz, ihr Hirn und ihre Seele gefressen hatten und sie nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Alpträume ihrer Vergangenheit. Wahre Alpträume.

Diese Alpträume kamen und gingen zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Würden sie Kagome das ganze Jahr über verfolgen, wäre sie schon längst von einem Haus gesprungen.

‚Ich muss mich irgendwie wach halten, aber ich bin zu erschöpft um noch gehen zu können oder sonst was zu tun. Was könnte ich machen? Muss…wach…bleiben…ja…nicht…einschlafen!'

Noch bevor ihr etwas einfallen konnte, schlüpfte ihr Bewusstsein immer mehr in die Dunkelheit bis es im Land der Träume vollends versank.

**Traum**

„Papa, wo bist du?", rief eine 10-jährige Kagome durchs Haus, „Mama, wo ist Papa?"

Hitomi blickte ihre Tochter kurz an, bevor sie weiter das Gemüse klein schnitt:

„Such mal oben nach ihm."

Mit einem fröhlichen „Okay!" rannte die Kleine die Treppen zum Obergeschoss hinauf.

_Nein, nein, nicht schon wieder! Warum? Bitte nicht!_

Eine 16-jährige Kagome sah ihrem jüngeren Ich zu, wie es gerade auf dem Weg zum Dachboden war. Gerade als die 10-Jährige den Türknauf drehen wollte, hörte sie ihre Schwester hinter sich auf sie zu kommen.

_Warum muss ich diesen Moment immer wieder sehen und erleben! Das ist nicht fair! Bitte nicht!_

„Kag-chan, was machst du denn da?"

„Ich such Vati. Hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen, Yo-chan? Er wollte uns doch heute zeigen, wie man einen Bannpfeil richtig hinbekommt."

Klein-Kikyo verzog das Gesicht:

„Immer dieser Mikoquatsch. Da spiel ich lieber mit meinen Puppen."

„Ach, komm schon. Wird sicher Spaß machen", lächelte ihr Zwilling und schubste sie spielerisch.

„Na, gut, wenn du meinst, aber so ganz bin ich noch nicht überzeugt. Ich geh ihn trotzdem im Garten suchen und du im Dachboden."

Klein-Kagome sah ihrer Schwester noch hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder der Tür hinter ihr zu.

_Nicht aufmachen! Bitte, bitte, mach sie nicht auf! Nicht schon wieder! Bi-bitte._

Die ältere Kagome wollte sich wegdrehen, um nicht hinschauen zu müssen, aber wie immer konnte sie ihren Kopf oder ihren Körper nicht bewegen. Es war als, ob sie eine unsichtbare Macht dort festhielt und sie sogar noch näher an den Ort des Geschehens heranbrachte.

Die 10-Jährige drehte langsam, ganz langsam am Türknauf und öffnete die große Holztür zuerst nur einen Spalt und dann mit einem Ruck war sie, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, ganz offen. Das Mädchen musste die Augen schließen, da ein gewaltiger Sonnenstrahl ihr genau ins Gesicht schien.

In der Mitte des hellerleuchteten Dachbodens, dessen Decke schräg war, stand ein Mann. Es war Kagomes Vater Ryo. Der Rücken war zu seiner Tochter gerichtet.

BÄÄÄNG!

**Traum Ende**

„Nein, bitte nicht!", schnaufte Kagome mit Tränen in den Augen und dankte allen Göttern und Göttinnen, dass sie dieses Mal nur die Kurzfassung ertragen musste, aber es zerriss ihr trotzdem noch die Seele. Es waren Bilder, die sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt hatten und sich einfach nicht mehr entfernen ließen. Sie hatte schon einiges ausprobiert, aber nichts klappte.

‚Irgendwann end ich noch wirklich in der Klapse und werd nie wieder unter normalen Menschen leben können.'

Die Schwarzhaarige schob langsam ihren linken Ärmel nach oben und betrachtete nachdenklich ihren Unterarm.

‚Ein kleiner Schnitt, nur ein winziger Schnitt. InuYasha wird es nicht merken. Er wird das Blut schon nicht riechen, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe und warte bis sich die kleine Wunde geschlossen hat. Und Sango wird auch nichts mitbekommen.'

Sie ließ ihre rechte Hand langsam in ihrer hinteren Hosentasche verschwinden und holte ein kleines Stoffknäuel heraus, welches sie in Ruhe öffnete und auf ihrem Schoß ausbreitete. Es war ein zehn mal zehn cm großes Tuch und im Zentrum lag ein kleines Taschenmesser. Es war ein ständiger Begleiter, der ihr trauriger Weise ans Herz gewachsen war, da es ihr durch sechs Jahre Hölle und teilweise Himmel zur Seite stand.

‚Oh, wie passend', dachte Kagome sarkastisch, als sie das Lied „Narben" von Subway to Sally in ihren Ohren hörte.

(**A/N:** Wer keine Cut-Szene lesen will, sollte lieber diesen Teil überspringen.)

**Mit der Klinge fahr ich langsam  
meinen Unterarm hinauf.  
Dann ein Schnitt, klein und flach,  
und die Welt um mich blüht auf.**

Kagome nahm das metallene Ding in die Hand und klappte es auf. Die Klinge wurde kurz von ihr betrachtet und dann auf die Oberseite des Unterarms geführt. Es war schon fast eine mechanische Bewegung, die Kagome ausübte:

Der 2cm lange Schnitt war nur so tief, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich war, aber auch nicht nur einen kleinen Kratzer hinterließ.

**Schmerz schärft alle meine Sinne,  
jede Faser ist gestimmt.  
Und ich hör den Körper singen,  
wenn der Schmerz die Last mir nimmt.**

Die Schwarzhaarige spürte wie das Blut leicht aus der Wunde floss und somit der vertraute und gewünschte brennende Schmerz auftauchte.

**Tiefer, noch ein bisschen tiefer  
schneid ich in den weißen Arm.  
Aus der Wunde sickert lautlos  
dunkles Blut und mir wird warm.**

Es ist eigentlich pure Ironie, dass man sich verletzt um einen anderen Schmerz zu stillen, aber so ist das Leben und wie das Leben so spielt, war die 16-Jährige mit ihrer Arbeit noch nicht zufrieden.

**Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein.  
Die Zeit heilt meine Wunden nicht.  
Mein Blut zu sehen ist wunderschön.  
Mein Blut so sehr tröstet mich.**

Der Drang und die Gier nach mehr Blut und Schmerz vernebelten ihr das Gehirn und ihren Verstand. Aus einem Schnitt wurden zwei und aus zwei wurden vier.

**Glück durchströmt den ganzen Körper,  
Schmerz treibt jeden Schmerz heraus.  
Um auf diese Art zu fühlen,  
nehm' ich all das Leid in Kauf.**

Sie war im Blutrausch und wachte erst wieder daraus auf, als ihr Arm einem winzigen Schlachtfeld glich. Ihr gesamter Unterarm war blutüberströmt, rote Tropfen fielen still zu Boden und zerschmetterten dort in kältester Brutalität.

**Ich verletze nur die Hülle.  
Alles was darunter liegt,  
hab ich so tief eingeschlossen,  
dass es sich mir selbst entzieht.**

(**A/N: **Ab hier könnt ihr wieder lesen _smile_)

Kagome wischte die Klinge mit dem Taschentuch sauber, steckte es wieder in ihre Hosentasche zurück und leckte dann an einigen Wunden die rote Flüssigkeit weg.

„Sango wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie das sieht."

„Arme, kleine Miko. Kukuku! (**A/N: **Ich liebe dieses fiese Lachen _grins_) So verletzt?"

Kagome blickte nervös auf und suchte zwischen den Bäumen nach der Quelle dieser ruhigen, mit Sarkasmus geladenen Psychostimme, fand aber niemanden. Was sie aber nicht mit Hilfe ihrer Augen finden konnte, konnte sie aber ganz leicht mit ihren Mikokräften aufspüren, und zwar die Aura dieses Wesens.

„Ach, Naraku. Was willst du denn? Hatte Kikyo keine Zeit für dich?"

„Kukuku!"

„Was willst du wirklich hier? Du wohnst doch am anderen Ende der Stadt."

„Ein Juwel."

„Dann geh zum Juwelier an der nächsten Straßenecke. Ich bin arm wie eine Kirchenmaus."

„Und dich."

„Was! Du willst mich doch bloß verarschen, hab ich Recht?", das verwirrte das Mädchen jetzt wirklich.

Naraku war ein Footballer und sie ein Nobody. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Niemand, der in die High School ging, würde sich auf so eine Konstellation einlassen und schon gar nicht ein Sportler, wie dieser miese Hanyo.

„Unsere Schule heißt nicht umsonst Shikon High", und damit war der Hanyo auch schon wieder weg, zumindest glaubte sie das.

Kagome, die normalerweise die Nacht liebte, verwünschte in diesem Augenblick die Dunkelheit. Sie hörte und sah absolut nichts und trotzdem war ihr gesamtes Wesen in höchster Alarmbereitschaft.

Ein warmer Hauch streichelte sanft ihren Hals, was bei dem Mädchen die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Ein starker Adrenalinstoß machte sich durch ihr plötzliches Herzklopfen bemerkbar.

„Ich könnte auch Kikyo verwenden, aber seitdem ich mit ihr zusammen bin, musste ich immer wieder feststellen, dass sie nicht das hatte, was ich immer noch brauche", flüsterte Naraku langsam und kaum hörbar in Kagomes Ohr, was die 16-Jährige überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte und somit auch auf Abwehr umschaltete.

Da der Halbdämon auf ihrer linken Seite, sprich auf der Seite ihres verletzen Armes, stand, musste sie sich erst einmal umdrehen um Naraku ihre kampferprobte, rechteFaust in Richtung Gesicht zu schleudern, wobei Naraku nur hämisch grinste und einen Ausweichschritt tätigte. Er hatte nun mal Dämonenblut in seinen Venen und deshalb auch einen Vorteil dem Mädchen gegenüber.

„Tz tz, ist die kleine Miko etwa verärgert?", lachte er und musste noch mehr lachen, als er Kagome knurren hörte, „Du verbringst zweifelsohne zu viel Zeit mit dem Schoßhündchen."

„Ach, halt doch den Rand und verpiss dich endlich."

Der Hanyo gab ein weiteres schauderhaftes Lachen von sich und ging wieder einen Schritt auf die Schwarzhaarige zu, musste jedoch bemerken, dass diese eine kleine, aber starke, Schutzbarriere ums sich herum errichtet hatte.

„Weißt du, was das Shikon no Tama ist? Nein! Wundert mich, da die Higurashis seit mehr als 500 Jahren darauf aufpassen. Es taucht nur alle 100 Jahre für ein Jahr auf und nur gewisse Leute können es finden und soll ich dir verraten, wer das Juwel dieses Jahr sehen, spüren und finden kann? Kikyo und du, aber da Kikyo nie so wirklich an ihren Mikokräften interessiert war, ist sie zu schwach für diese Aufgabe. Du dagegen, du, die Kikyo mit allen Mitteln in wenigstens einer Sache überlegen sein wollte, hast niemals eine Chance ausgelassen, um deine Kräfte zu trainieren.

Du bist wirklich eine Nachfahrin von Midoriko, die den Shikon no Tama erschaffen hatte. Fühlst du dich nicht ein klein wenig verarscht von deiner Familie? Von deiner Mutter, deinem Großvater, deinem Bruder und deiner Schwester? Möchtest du es ihnen nicht heimzahlen? Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mir hilfst. Sag mir deine Entscheidung am Montag und wähle die Richtige. Du weißt doch, dass deinen kleinen Freunden jeder Zeit etwas passieren könnte, oder? Obwohl…bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass die drei deine ‚Freunde' sind?

Kannst du denen wirklich vertrauen? Hast du dir noch nie überlegt, ob sie nicht auch nur hinter den Juwel her sind und dich dafür nur benutzen wollen? Sei mal ehrlich, welchen Grund hätten sie denn sonst mit so einem psychischlabilen, selbstverstümmelnden Mädchen befreundet zu sein?", und mit einem kurzen, grausamen Lachen war Naraku endgültig hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.

* * *

„Wo steckt dieses verdammte Weib nun schon wieder? Wir haben es sowieso noch zu früh um überhaupt schon wach sein zu dürfen und sie muss natürlich in irgendeinem Park herumgammeln."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis InuYasha zuerst nur Kagomes langsam verschwindenden Duft gewittert und danach auch noch ihr Blut gerochen hatte.

‚Okay, der zweite Geruch ist zwar nicht gerade erfreulich, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wo sie genau ist.'

Dort auf dem Platz sah er Kagome stehen und Naraku gerade verschwinden.

‚Was hat sie denn mit dem am Hut?'

InuYasha konnte Naraku einfach nicht leiden. Nicht weil er ihm Kikyo mehr oder weniger ausgespannt hatte, sondern einfach nur wegen der Tatsache, dass er einfach ein Widerling wie im Buche war.

Als der silberhaarige Hanyo näher herankam, sah er Kagomes etwas zusammengesackte Haltung und ihren blutenden Arm. Zu ihren Füßen hatte sich derweil ein kleiner roter See gebildet.

„Hey, Kag! Was ist los mit dir?"

Doch seine Frage schien ungehört an ihr vorbeigegangen zu sein. Ein wenig besorgt ging der Inuhanyo auf die Schwarzhaarige zu, wurde aber ebenfalls von der Barriere zurückgewiesen.

„Was zum Henker soll das denn bitte? Hey, Kag! Kagome hörst du mich!"

Der Kopf der 16-Jährigen drehte sich zu InuYasha und schmerzerfüllte Augen trafen den Jungen mitten ins Herz.

„Kag, es ist alles in Ordnung. Naraku ist weg."

Die Angesprochene sah in ungläubig an.

„Verdammt, Kagome! Wenn du die Barriere nicht fallen lassen willst, dann lass mich wenigstens rein."

Zweifelnde Gedanken schlichen sich leise in ihren Kopf hinein. Sie konnte ihm vertrauen, oder doch nicht? Er wird sie auch nicht verletzen wollen, oder? InuYasha war doch ihre Kollege, ihr Freund, nicht wahr?

„Wench, lass mich sofort da rein oder ich schwöre dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich dir die Hölle heiß machen werde, wenn ich dich wieder einmal in die Finger bekomme! Jetzt lass endlich den Scheiß und sag mir verdammt noch mal, was mit dir los ist!"

„Inu…Yasha?", flüsterte Kagome, als ob sie ihn erst jetzt realisiert hätte.

„Ja, ich bin's und jetzt hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn und lass die Barriere fallen!"

„H-hast du schon mal, was von dem Shikon no Tama gehört?"

„Wer hat denn noch nicht von der Legende gehört? Was soll denn jetzt die Frage überhaupt?"

„Würdest du das Juwel auch wollen?"

InuYasha sah die Schwarzhaarige verwirrt an, antwortete ihr aber nicht, stattdessen fragte er sie nur, was Naraku von ihr wollte. Es musste doch etwas mit dem Kerl zu tun haben, sonst wäre Kagome doch sicher nicht so komisch drauf, oder?

Der Hanyo schreckte ein wenig zurück, als er sah, welche Reaktion Kagome ihm auf seine Frage gab: der eiskalte Blick mit dem Kopf leicht gesenkt durchdrang seinen Körper bis zu seiner Seele und das sarkastische Grinsen ließ ihn ein wenig erschaudern. Noch dazu gab der Wind, der plötzlich um die beiden aufbrauste, seinen Teil dazu, um der gesamten Szene den letzten Schliff zu geben.

„Was wird ein hirnverbrannter, idiotischer Psychotyp wie der nun von mir wollen", Kagomes Stimme hatte ebenso null Grad Celsius erreicht, „Wusstest du, dass das Juwel wirklich existiert? Ich bin eine Higurashi. Mein Vater hat mir bis zu seinem Tode so gut wie alles gelehrt, was er für nötig hielt, und meine Schwester war klug genug, ihre Kräfte einfach zu ignorieren und hat somitmir die ganze Pflicht aufgehalst. Und dank Kikyo habe ich jetzt Naraku und wahrscheinlich noch andere Arschlöcher am Hals."

„Hat dir Naraku das alles eingeredet?"

„Zum Teufel mit dem. Er hat nur einige ähnliche Dinge erwähnt, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich diese Sachen schon seit ich klein war. Nur weiß ich etwas, was sonst keiner weiß. Das Shikon no Tama hat im letzten Jahrhundert seine Form geändert und keiner weiß, ob er überhaupt noch Wünsche erfüllen oder ob man ihn finden kann. Sag mir, InuYasha, willst du den Juwel? Hast du gewusst, dass ich diejenige bin, die ihn finden kann? Hast du es von Anfang an gewusst?"

Bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen Eisblaue. InuYasha wusste nicht so richtig, wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er nun brennen vor Zorn oder einfach nur beleidigt sein? Natürlich entschied er sich für's erste und hoffte Kagome aus ihrem Irrsinn befreien zu können.

„Ich hab dir doch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich, bis ich dich traf, nicht gewusst hab, dass es dich überhaupt gibt! Und abgesehen davon, wusste ich auch nicht, dass es das Juwel der vier Seelen wirklich gibt!"

Die 16-Jährige schwieg einige Minuten und verlor ein wenig an Kälte:

„Du lügst mich auch sicher nicht an?"

Der Hanyo blickte verwundert sein Gegenüber an und musste feststellen, dass das Mädchen wie ein verirrter Welpe aussah. Das Bild sah irgendwie bemitleidenswert und mehr als traurig aus.

„Ich lüge nicht und bin mir auch absolut sicher, dass ich an keinem Juwel interessiert bin. Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Ich möchte noch meinen kostbaren Schlaf einholen." (**A/N:** Ich weiß, klingt zwar nicht wirklich wie InuYasha, aber manchmal müssen die Charaktere einfach ein bissal OOC sein _grins_)

„W-warte noch einen Augenblick, bitte."

InuYasha war gerade beim Gehen, als sie ihn ansprach, und drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin, um zu sehen, dass Kagome erstens wieder ihre normalen, warmen, ozeanblauen Augen hatte und zweitens siesich vor ihm verbeugte und sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten entschuldigte, obwohl sie immer noch nicht so recht wusste, ob Naraku vielleicht nicht doch Recht haben könnte.

„Ähm, schon gut, aber jetzt komm endlich oder willst du mir noch mehr Stunden rauben und Sango allein mit Miroku im wachen Zustand lassen?"

„Nein, aber eine Minute muss ich dir trotzdem noch klauen, weil ich meinen MP3-Player irgendwo bei der Bank verloren hab."

* * *

„Ah, meine geliebte Sango! Ich will auch so sterben, wie dieser Typ in Futurama fast gestorben wäre." (**A/N:** Ich mein die „Tod durch Snu-Snu"-Folge. Ich hoffe, die kennen einige von euch.)

„Gut, dann geh doch zur nächsten Straßenecke, du Perverser."

„Aber ich will doch nur durch dich einen so schönen Tod erleben."

Miroku und Sango saßen schon wieder auf der Couch und sahen sich einige Programme im Fernseher an. Na, ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen ist, musste die 16-Jährige erst noch herausfinden.

„Ich kann dir einen anderen, viel grausameren Tod bescheren, wenn du unbedingt willst."

„Warum bist du immer so abweißend zu mir?"

„Weil sich deine Gedanken nur um Sex, Mädchen und Grapschen drehen", und auch schon spürte Sango das inzwischen nur zu bekannte Rubbeln an ihrem Hinterteil, „Sag mal, hörst du mir gar nicht zu!"

Und mit einer saftigen Ohrfeige und dann noch mit einem harten Kinnhacken landete der Mönch auf dem Boden.

„Ähm, was macht ihr denn da?"

„Na, was denkst du denn, Kag? Sangos hochroter Kopf und der Handabdruck auf Rokus Wange sagen doch schon alles", meinte InuYasha, während er es sich neben Sango bequem machte.

„Ich geh derweil ins Badezimmer."

„Halt! Du hast rote Finger! Zieh deinen Ärmel sofort rauf!", die Braunhaarige stand auf, stieg über den immer noch bewusstlosen Miroku und ging ganz langsam und gefährlich auf ihre beste Freundin zu.

„Oje. Ich glaub, ich geh besser. Und tschüss!", mit dem gesagt raste Kagome ins Bad und fluchte, als sie sah, dass die Tür nicht zum Verschließen ging.

Sie tat das einzige was ihr einfiel: sie lehnte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihren einzigen Schutzwall, der sie vor einer wildgewordenen Sango sicher bewahrte.

„Kagome Higurashi, mach sofort auf oder ich komme mit Gewalt da rein! Mir ist egal, ob du vor der Tür stehst oder nicht!"

„Warum werde ich heute nur von allen bedroht? Mit was hab ich das alles nur verdient? Freunde, die mich umbringen und mir die Hölle heiß machen wollen. Ich glaub, ich sollte mir Neue suchen", nuschelte Kagome vor sich hin, bevor sie zu schreien anfing, „Hehe, San-chan, es ist doch bloß ein kleiner Kratzer!"

„Mit anderen Worten du hast dir den halben Arm aufgeschlitzt, oder! Außerdem ist mir das wurscht, ob es ein Schnittistoder hundert sind, du hast nichts desto trotz unsere Abmachung vergessen! Nur einmal im Monat haben wir gesagt und jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen!"

„NEIN!"

„Oh, doch und jetzt komm da raus!"

InuYasha, der sich ein wenig Mühe gab, den Bewusstlosen wach zu bekommen, hörte interessiert zu und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Niedergeschlagen öffnete Kagome endlich die Tür und ließ Sango ins Bad, wo diese ihr den Ärmel hoch stülpte und nur wieder zu brüllen anfing, die Strafe auf drei Monate zu verlängern.

„Nein! Bitte nicht! Sei nicht so hart zu mir!", flehte die Schwarzhaarige, während ihre Freundin etwas unsanft den Arm untersuchte und mit Wasser und einem Tuch abtupfte.

„Sagt mal, ihr zwei. Um was geht es denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich hab Kag in den letzten zwei Wochen noch nicht einmal betteln gesehen. Ähm, Miroku? Bist du wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Ein leises Ächzen bejahte InuYashas Frage.

Nach Verbinden des Armes setzten sich die Mädchen auf die Couch und erklärten dem Hanyo, was es mit ihrer Abmachung auf sich hatte.

„Also, wir beide haben beschlossen, nur einmal im Monat uns ritzen zu dürfen, weil es uns schon ziemlich am Arsch geht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Wenn sich eine von uns nicht daran hält, dann gibt es ein besonderes Verbot, das uns mehr als alles andere treffen kann. Bei Kag-chan ist es O-"

„Nein, sprich nicht weiter! Es ist einfach zu grausam", heulte die Betroffene mit gespielten Tränen.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass Kagome dieses Mal drei Monate kein Oden ansehen, anrühren und auch nicht riechen darf. Was mich angeht, ich würde normalerweise einen Monat Manga-Verbot bekommen. Ich weiß, für euch werden dies nicht gerade die tollsten Dinge sein, aber unser Leben versüßen sie wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Ihr seid ja eigenartig drauf."

„Warum denn? Eigentlich funktioniert es ja, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was heut mit ihr war."

„San-chan, ich sag nur ein Wort und das ist Traum. Abgesehen davon, wäre es die gleiche Drohung, wenn ich zu Roku sagen würde, dass er einen Monat keine einzige Frau angraben dürfte."

Da es immer noch sieben Uhr in der Früh war und keiner von den vieren so wirklich ausgeschlafen war, beschlossen sie sich noch einmal aufs Ohr zu hauen. Die Mädchen schliefen im Hochbett und die Jungs auf der Couch. Sogar Kagome schlief ein paar Stunden ohne Aufzuwachen durch.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Hallo alle zusammen**

Also, meine Lieben, die schon sehnsüchtig auf ein neues Kapitel warten bzw. gewartet haben und meine Story immer noch lesen wollen. Ja, wie ihr richtig lest, lebe ich noch immer und wandle munter auf diesem Planeten. Meine Güte, zwei lange Jahre ist es her, dass ich diese FF das letzte mal geupdatet hab. _Hehe  
_Glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nicht wirklich getraut habe upzudaten, immerhin, ich meine, ZWEI Jahre. OMG!  
Aber ich kann euch sagen, diese zwei Jahre waren wirklich ereignisreich: Ich hab meine Matura (Abitur) gemacht, bin auch die Uni gekommen, hab einen neuen Freund gefunden, ein Pflegepferd mir zugelegt und jede Menge Prüfungen hinter mich gebracht.

Naja, genug von mir, weiter mit der Geschichte. Falls noch Fragen offen sind, dann einfach mailen oder reviewen. Falls die Geschichte irgendjemanden noch interessiert.

Ach ja, noch etwas. Auf dieses Chappy hab ich mich schon seit Jahren gefreut. )

„.." Gesagtes  
‚…' Gedachtes  
_Geräusche und Dinge, die gemacht werden_

_**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört wie immer nichts.

**Kapitel 9**

Montag, eine Stunde vor Schulbeginn.

„Was wollte Naraku genau von dir?", grummelte InuYasha zu Kagome, während er es sich bei einem Sakurabaum gemütlich machte.

„Wie ich dir am Samstag schon gesagt habe: er wollte bloß meine Hilfe um das Juwel zu finden. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", gab die Schwarzhaarige genervt zur Antwort und beobachtete Miroku auf dem Schulhof, als er ein paar Mädels versuchte um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch so einiges war. Warum bist du ausgerastet?", der Hanyo sah wie sich Sango langsam dem Mönch näherte und spürte ihre Kampfaura dramatisch in die Höhe schnellen.

„Hab ich dir zwar auch schon erklärt, aber was soll's? Mir ging es gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass mich irgendjemand benutzen will", Kagome zählte in ihren Gedanken die Sekunden bis zum lauten Knall und hörte dann auch schon eine wütende Sango brüllen

‚Also, ich glaube, ich sollte sie doch noch einmal fragen, was sie jetzt wirklich für Miroku empfindet.'

„Glaub ich dir nicht", der Hanyo verschränkte demonstrativ die Hände vor der Brust und kehete vor sich hin, „aber mir kann es ja eh egal sein."

„Was immer du sagst und meinst", Kagome blickte von einer Schülergruppe zur nächsten weiter, bis ihr Blick von Naraku aufgefangen wurde.

‚Irgendwie sitz ich mächtig in der Zwickmühle! Ich weiß, dass Sango, Miroku und InuYasha stark sind, aber gegen den werden sie nie im Leben ankommen. Ach, Vater, was soll ich nur tun? Ich glaub, ich kann mit der Situation im Moment einfach nicht umgehen.'

Die Schwarzhaarige merkte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog, als sie das schäbige Grinsen des feindlichen Halbdämons bemerkte. Er wusste, er hatte sie in der Hand. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er mehr Macht in seinem kleinen Finger hatte als Sango, Miroku und InuYasha zusammen. Naraku war nicht nur stärker, nein, er hatte auch Geld und Geld regiert nun mal die Welt. Er war jemand, mit dem man es sich lieber nicht verscherzen sollte. Man sollte eher noch fragen, wie hoch man springen soll, wenn er einen dazu aufforderte.

Die Erklärung dafür war ganz simpel: Ein wahnsinniger, unvorstellbar starker Hanyo mit Geld, Anhängern und Einfluss, der kein Gewissen hatte und korrupt ohne Ende war, konnte Leichen verschwinden lassen, ohne dass jemand davon Wind bekäme.

Kurz gesagt, Narakus Eigenschaften waren eine gefährliche und tödliche Mischung.

InuYasha bemerkte Kagomes Starren und Schweigen und ordnete dies in die Abteilung von Dingen ein, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich noch länger im Magen liegen bleiben würden. Er folgte langsam ihrem Blick und sah Naraku an einem Tisch sitzen, neben ihm war auch Kikyo.

Kagome wurde durch ein leises Knurren ihres Kollegen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts!", schnappte InuYasha unfreundlich zurück.

„Auch gut, dann lass es eben bleiben, du Sensibelchen!", Kagome verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich hören, „Mir doch egal, was dich so reizt!"

‚Warum hat er nur diese Wirkung auf mich? Ich reagiere ganz automatisch auf ihn. Eigentlich sollte es mir doch vollkommen egal sein, was Inu macht oder nicht macht, was er sagt oder meint! Aber zum Teufel noch mal, es ist einfach nicht so. WARUM?!'

Ihr Schweigen war aber nicht von Dauer, da eine weitere Stimme auch gleich ertönte.

„Kagome, meine Frau! Ich wünsch dir einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen."

Kagome verdrehte verärgert die Augen und hörte, ihren Kumpanen weitere angriffslustige Töne von sich geben.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder, Koga? Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen, dass du mich nicht dein Eigen nennen sollst?! Dafür ist der Zug schon vor ein paar Jahren abgefahren", die Schwarzhaarige blickte den Wolfsdämonen kalt an, was Koga aber auf keinen Fall davon abbrachte, sich weiter mit ihr zu unterhalten.

InuYasha, währenddessen, war sichtlich angepisst auf Grund der Tatsache, dass der, laut ihm, stinkende Wolfspelz mit der Miko sprach. Warum jagte sie ihn mit ihren Kräften nicht zum Teufel? Versteh einer diese Frauen! Ein weiteres Knurren trieb Kogas Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hanyo.

„Was willst du denn von meiner Kagome? Sie würde sich nie, auf das Niveau eines verabscheuungswürdigen Schandflecks wie dir begeben, du Halbblut!"

Okay, diese Aussage reichte um einen eh schon gereizten InuYasha zur Weißglut zu treiben, aber der Tonfall genügte um ihn komplett austicken zu lassen. Mit rekordverdächtiger Schnelligkeit stürzte der Halbdämon auf Koga zu, welcher auf das nicht gefasst war, und hielt ihm seine Klauen an die Gurgel.

„Hey, InuYasha! Bring ihn nicht gleich um! Hey, hörst du mich überhaupt?", Kagome war erschrocken aufgesprungen und stand gleich neben den zweien.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Knurren und ein leises, hilfloses Röcheln. Aber nur für ein paar Sekunden behielt InuYasha die Oberhand und lag auch schon etwas später unter Koga.

„Inu, ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Also, bis später im Unterricht. Tschüssi!"

Kagome ging schnurstracks über die Schulwiese, schnappte sich Sango und zusammen marschierten sie in ihr Cafe.

„Sango, bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts für Miroku empfindest?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, aber du…ähm…scheinst dich immer mehr für ihn UND seine Finger zu interessieren?"

„Und wie kommst du jetzt schon wieder darauf?!"

„Naja, du scheinst dich irgendwie immer mehr aufzuregen, wenn unser Mönch sich mit anderen Mädchen…ähm…vergnügt?"

„Ach, und WIE zum Henker kommst du jetzt DA drauf?!"

„Naja, du bist gerade vor ein paar Minuten förmlich explodiert."

„Ich wollte bloß diese unschuldigen Mädels vor seinen teuflischen Fingern retten. Das ist alles. Kapiert?!"

„Okay, okay."

„Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Inu los?", Sango lächelte hämisch.

„Wa-was meinst du denn damit?"

„Naja, irgendwie funkt's da zwischen euch."

„Funken??? Wir beschimpfen uns die meiste Zeit!"

„Eben darum. Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, heißt es in einem Sprichwort."

„Ach, JA?!!"

* * *

„Ich hasse Englisch!", stöhnte Sango, während sie wütend in ihrem Essen herum stocherte, „und immer nimmt dieser Trottel von Lehrer mich an die Reihe. Das ist unfair, gemein und diskriminierend."

„Vielleicht will der Lehrer dir nur helfen?"

„Ja ja, für einen, der anscheinend ein Einser-Kandidat ist, ist die Schule kein mörderisches, blutüberströmtes Schlachtfeld, sondern ein sonniger, erholsamer Urlaubsort. Da fällt mir ein, warum hast du die Klasse überhaupt wiederholt, wenn du so gut bist?"

„Wegen dem da", Miroku deutet auf InuYasha, welcher gerade an einer Portion Ramen beinahe erstickt wäre.

„Hey, was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Ich hab dich sicher nicht darum gebeten!"

„Das nicht, mein Freund, aber es wäre ohne dich doch stinklangweilig. Außerdem brauch ich meine guten Noten, um irgendwann meinen Eltern zu zeigen, dass sie nicht einen Idioten auf die Welt gebracht haben."

„Aber so anstrengen musst du dich nicht wie ich", hmpfte Sango, während sie mit der Gabel weiterhin auf ihr Essen einschlug.

„San-chan, das Fleisch ist schon tot", lachte Kagome.

„Fleisch? Ich dachte, das wäre Gemüse…Igitt!"

„Ah, endlich. Wieder einen Tag in diesem Höllenloch überlebt", seufzte Kagome, „ah, da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen hab. See ya, Leute!"

Die Schwarzhaarige lief ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen davon.

‚Soll ich Naraku helfen oder nicht. Wenn ja, dann verlier ich meine Freunde und meinen Stolz, wenn nein, dann könnte Sango etwas passieren.'

Ihr Gedankengang nahm ein abruptes Ende, als sie gegen etwas Hartes donnerte und zu Boden fiel.

„Autsch!"

„So meine kleine Miko, deine Frist ist abgelaufen. Wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

Kagome riss die Augen auf und starrte Naraku entsetzt an. Innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde stand die 16-Jährige auf ihren Beinen.

„Drei mal darfst du raten, wie meine Antwort lautet! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Sango so leicht hintergehe?! Ich werde nie dein Lakai und Schoßhündchen werden."

„Kukuku. Du bist so amüsant. Anscheinend brauchst du ein klein wenig Hilfe für die richtige Antwort. Ich dulde kein Nein, weißt du? Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast. Für mich wird es so nur noch interessanter."

Mit einem weiteren irren Lachen war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

* * *

Der Rest der Woche sowie die darauffolgende Woche vergingen wie gewohnt. Kagome trieb Kikyo bis zur Weißglut, Miroku flirtete und begrabschte Sango immer heftiger und InuYasha prügelte sich hin und wieder mit Koga.

‚War Narakus Gerede nur heiße Luft oder sollte ich die anderen doch lieber warnen?'

Kagome war besorgt, zu was der teuflische Hanyo allem fähig war. Sie konnte es sich ausmalen, aber glauben wollte sie es einfach nicht.

‚Buddha, Allah und Vishnu, was soll ich tun?'

Sie seufzte ein wenig.

„Als ob die mir helfen würden."

„Kag, was ist los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Dass du zornig und depri bist, kenn ich ja, aber dass du Selbstgespräche führst, ist neu."

InuYasha, Miroku und das Mädchen saßen in ihrem Lieblingscafe und schlürften gemütlich an ihren Getränken. Kagome überhörte die Aussage das Hanyos. In ihrem Inneren ging es auf und ab, wie auf einer Achterbahn.

‚Ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl. So, als ob noch etwas Schlechtes passieren würde.'

„Mann, wench, du nervst. Hör endlich auf so herumzuzappeln!"

„Aber ich glaub, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Aha, und das weißt du, woher?"

„Intuition. Sango! Ich, ich muss zu ihr!"

„Hey, warum die Eile?!"

„Weil mich mein Gefühl noch nie enttäuscht hat, außerdem ist sie mittlerweile über eine Stunde zu spät. Und jetzt, Inu, setz deinen Riechkolben ein und finde Sango. Bitte!"

Kagome sah ihn mit großen, besorgten Augen an.

„Keh, na gut. Miroku, komm!"

Die drei gingen eine halbe Stunde durch die Stadt, jedoch ohne viel Erfolg.

„Kag, ich glaub, du übertreibst ein bisschen. Vielleicht ist sie zu Hause und hat noch etwas zu erledigen", meinte Miroku freundlich.

„Nein, zu Hause ist sie sicher nicht. Das hätte sie mir gesagt. Gehen wir doch noch im Park suchen."

Als sie sich dem Ort näherten, hob InuYasha seine Nase gegen den Wind.

„Sango ist in der Nähe. Ihr Geruch hat den Geschmack von Blut. Los, beeilt euch!"

Kagome war die erste, die in die gezeigte Richtung lief.

‚Nein, bitte nicht.'

Die Schwarzhaarige blieb abrupt stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war erschreckend. Sango lag hinter einigen Büschen am Boden. Blut tropfte aus verschiedenen Wunden und ihr Mercenary T-Shirt hatte Risse. Kagome stürmte auf ihre Freundin zu und kniete sich neben diese. Das Gesicht der Braunhaarigen war von Schmutz und Blut verdreckt und auf ihrer Wange und Schläfe bildeten sich bereits blaue Flecken.

„Sango. Sango! Wach doch bitte auf. Bitte, San-chan!"

Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung flossen über ihre Wangen. Wenn raus käme, dass das alles ihre Schuld wäre, dann hätte sie bald keine Freunde mehr.

‚Ich muss Naraku treffen.'

„Hey, K-Kag. Mein V-Vater ist ein Scheiß gegen die", lächelte eine erschöpfte Sango.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Miroku ebenfalls neben dem Mädchen saß.

„Sango, wer war das? Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen!"

„Nein. Wir bringen sie zu Kaede. Sie ist besser als jedes Spital."

* * *

„Guten Tag, Kagome. Welch überraschender Besuch. Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Kind?"

Eine alte Frau stand in der Tür. Sie trug eine traditionelle Mikorobe und hielt einen Besen in der Hand.

„Hallo, Kaede. Sango geht es nicht gut. Könntest du sie dir bitte genauer ansehen?"

Mit einem Nicken gab die Alte ihr Einverständnis. Sie wusste, dass es etwas Ernsteres sein musste, da die zwei erst mit mindestens zwei gebrochenen Knochen ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nahmen.

Während Kaede sich der Heilung Sangos annahm, ging Kagome hinters Haus und nahm sich einen Bogen und Köcher mit Pfeilen. Die Augen des Hanyos folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Er spürte seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, als er die Kraft der Miko im Pfeil bemerkte. So jung und schon so viel Stärke.

‚Zorn, Verzweiflung und Schuld. Merkwürdig.'

„Oi, Kag. Wie geht's dir?"

„Hi", sie ließ den Pfeil sausen, „Wie soll's mir denn gehen? Wütend! Wenn ich dieses Schwein in die Finger bekomme, ich schwöre bei Buddah, ich breche ihm alle Knochen einzeln. Und zwar ganz langsam."

Wieder flog ein Pfeil Richtung Zielscheibe.

„Beruhige dich, Kagome, bevor du mich aus Versehen noch läuterst. Du gibst regelrecht deine Kräfte an die Luft ab."

Er hörte, das Mädchen geschockt einatmen. Wie konnte sie dies einfach so vergessen.

InuYasha fuhr fort: „Diesen Effekt sah ich schon einmal. Nein, zweimal. Immer wenn du wütend wirst. Warum?"

Dieses Mal hörte er sie seufzen.

„Kurz gesagt, meine Kräfte hängen mit meinen Gefühlen zusammen. Wut lässt mich die Kontrolle verlieren und dann kann es passieren, dass ich mich wie ein Blitz plötzlich entlade. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ich meine Gefühle im Griff haben muss. Sorry, ich wollt dich sicher nicht ins Jenseits befördern."

Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden Teenager nur so da, bis Kagome zum Sprechen anfing.

„Was wäre, wenn ich an Sangos Zustand Schuld wäre?"

Ihre Stimme war leise und ihre Augen waren zu Boden gerichtete. InuYasha war verwirrt.

„Wie meinst du das? Du warst doch bei Roku und mir."

Traurige, verzweifelte Augen bohrten sich in InuYashas Seele. Er hielt es nicht aus, sie so leiden zu sehen. Und ehe er es sich versah, machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf das Mädchen zu. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, schlangen sich ihre Arme um seinen Bauch.

* * *

Miroku hielt Sangos Hand. Die Braunhaarige lag schwer atmend auf einer Matte in einem kleinen Raum.

„Sango, mein Kind. Das wird jetzt sehr wehtun. Ich muss dir die Schulter einrenken, bevor ich den Rest heilen kann."

Mit einem Nicken machte sich Kaede bereit. Sie zählte bis drei und renkte das Gelenk wieder ein. Dies waren die längsten zehn Minuten in Sangos Leben. Womit hatte sie diese Tortur nur verdient. Sie schwor sich, denjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war, zu schnappen und ihn durch Sonn und Mond zu jagen. Oh, ja, das wäre eine Genugtuung. Jeder Schmerzensschrei wäre Balsam für ihre Seele. Die Braunhaarige musste einen Schrei unterdrücken, dafür aber ließ sie Mirokus Hand knacken.

„So, und jetzt die anderen Wunden. Du hast zwei Rippen gebrochen. Keine davon hat die Lunge verletzt. Eine Platzwunde am Kopf", zählte Kaede auf.

Die Alte legte eine Hand auf Sangos Kopf und die andere auf deren Bauch. Ein Summen kam aus Kaedes Kehle, welches sie in eine Trance versetzte. Warmes, türkises Licht erhellte den Raum. Das ganze Spektakel dauerte eine Viertelstunde.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte Miroku besorgt.

„Ich bin fit wie ein Turnschuh, aber Kaede scheint sich ein wenig überanstrengt zu haben. Soll ich dir Tee machen?"

„Sei so nett, mein Kind", schnaufte die Alte, während sie sich in ihr Schlafgemach begab, „Du weißt doch, welchen ich jetzt brauche, oder?"

„Na, klar. Ruh du dich ein wenig aus. Komm mit Miroku."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, folgte der Mönch dem Mädchen in die Küche. Sango wuselte von einem Schrank zum anderen, als er sie mit einer Umarmung stoppte. Gerade als sie protestieren konnte, begann Miroku:

„Wie kannst du jetzt nur so ruhig bleiben? Du hättest sterben können."

„Ähm, nein, hätte ich nicht und wehe du greifst meinen Arsch an."

„So eine Situation würde ich doch nicht ausnützen. Ich bin wirklich nicht so pervers, wie du immer denkst."  
‚Ja, nicht berühren. Ja, nicht anfassen.'

„Könntest..."

Weiter kam Sango leider nicht.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich."

Im Nu war der Kopf des Mädchens knallrot und kochend heiß.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht bei dir sein konnte. Als ich dich dort liegen sah, glaubte ich, mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Bitte mach das ja nie wieder. Bevor du dich jemanden entgegenstellst, lauf lieber um dein Leben."

Er strich sanft über ihre Wange und streifte dabei eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Sango, ich…"

„SANGO-ONEE-CHAN!!!"

Ein oranges Fellknäuel stürzte auf die Braunhaarige und entriss diese aus Mirokus Armen. Der arme Junge sah verdutzt auf das Ding um Sangos Hals.

„Shippo! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!"

„Ähm", mehr konnte der Mönch dazu nicht sagen.

‚So nah! Und jetzt so fern! ARGH!'

„Oi, Roku, warum der dramatische Gesichtsausdruck?", InuYasha gefolgt von Kagome kam in die Küche und betrachtete amüsiert seinen Freund.

„So nah", schluchzte Miroku mit gespielten Tränen und deutete mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger ungefähr zwei Zentimeter an.

„Kagome-okaa-san!"

Und schwups fiel Kagome lachend zu Boden und der Grund war das orange Ding.

„Shippo-chan! Wie war die Schule?"

„Okaa-san?! Darf man fragen, wer dieser Fuchsdämon ist?", fragte InuYasha, der einige Züge Luft durch seine Nase nahm, „er ist kein Hanyo, deshalb kannst du unmöglich seine richtige Mutter sein."

„Kluger Inu. Also, das ist Shippo, mein Findelkind. Durch eine Familienfehde verlor er beide Eltern. Ich fand ihn vor ungefähr einem Jahr. Er wollte nicht vom Leichnam seines Vaters weichen und es kostete mich auch eine ganze Weile ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, wenn er in meiner Nähe bliebe. Und seitdem wohnt er hier bei Kaede", schloss Kagome ihren Bericht zufrieden ab.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis die Jungs wieder etwas sagen konnten.

„Wer sind denn die zwei?", fragte Shippo und sah die beiden Mädels abwechselnd an.

„Das sind unsere neuen Freunde, InuYasha und Miroku."

„Aha, ein aggressiver Hanyo und ein Perverser, der jede Möglichkeit ausnützt. Okaa-san, glaubst du wirklich, das ist der richtige Einfluss für dich?"

Kagome sah Shippo erstaunt an. So viel Vernunft hätte sie von dem jungen Dämonen nicht erwartet.

„Miroku beschäftigt sich mit seinen Händen fast nur um Sango, ansonsten hat er einige weise Sprüche auf Lager und gibt mir Nachhilfe in Mathe", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige und strich sanft über den Schopf des Kleinen.

„Ähm, Kag seit wann gebe ich dir Nachhilfe?"

„Ab morgen. Bitte, Roku, ich will nicht durchfallen wie ER."

Mit ER war natürlich kein anderer als InuYasha gemeint, der langsam aber sicher am Ende seiner wahnsinnig wenigen Geduld war.

„Hey, was soll der Scheiß? Ich hätte bestehen können, aber ich wollte einfach nicht mit solchen Lehrern weiter meine Schullaufbahn verfolgen! Und du, du kleiner-"

„InuYasha, lass Shippo sofort los oder ich häute dich und mach mir einen hübschen Mantel daraus."

* * *

„Kaede-sensei, bitte trainiere mich wieder. Ich muss stärker werden."

Kagome kniete vor ihrer Meisterin und sah diese flehend an.

„Aber, mein Kind, ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen. Du weißt schon alles, das mir dein Vater aufgetragen hat, dir beizubringen."

„Aber kennst du nicht irgendjemanden, der mir helfen könnte?"

„Leider nein, aber sag mir doch bitte, warum willst du denn stärker werden? Kraft allein ist nicht alles im Leben."

„Weil Naraku den Juwel mit meiner Hilfe finden will und ich das verhindern muss!"

„Naraku sagst du? Ich kenne den Namen. Nur woher ist die Frage."

Die ältere Frau stand etwas mühselig auf und ging zu einem Regal mit vielen antiken Schriftrollen. Nach längerem Betrachten der einzelnen Rollen, zog sie zögernd eine uralte Aufzeichnung heraus und las deren schon etwas ausgebleichten Inhalt. Neugierig beobachtete Kagome währenddessen ihre alte Trainerin und wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion von Kaede.

„Hmm, das muss ein Zufall sein", meinte Kaede nachdenklich. Sie ging langsam zurück auf ihren Platz und machte es sich auf einem weichen Kissen gemütlich.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hier steht, dass sich ein Youkai namens Naraku vor hundert Jahren das Juwel der vier Seelen zu Eigen machen wollte. Die damalige Wächterin bekämpfte ihn erfolgreich, aber das Ende des Kampfes war jedoch auch das Ende beider Leben."

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, vor allem dann nicht, wenn der Shikon no Tama im Zentrum des Geschehens liegt. Vielleicht gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Naraku, von vor einem Jahrhundert, und dem Naraku, mit dem ich zur Schule gehe."

„Mein Kind vergiss nicht, dass das letzte Mal, als das Juwel auftauchte, es seine Form verändert hat. Vielleicht hat die damalige Wächterin einen Wunsch geäußert."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, das sind alles nur Spekulationen. Vielleicht hat er das Juwel benutzt, vielleicht aber auch sie, vielleicht aber auch keiner oder ein völlig anderer. Vielleicht hat es damals irgendjemand in tausend Stücke gehauen, vielleicht hat es sich einfach Schutz vor korrupten Menschen und Dämonen verändert. Fest steht aber, dass mit dem Juwel damals IRGENDETWAS geschehen ist. Die Frage ist nur, was passiert ist. Wir wissen es leider nicht", die 16-Jährige trank ihren Tee fertig und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

Nach längerem Schweigen räusperte sich Kaede und mit einem Blick auf die unscheinbare Wanduhr sagte sie: „Kagome, du solltest langsam aber sicher nach Hause gehen. Es ist schon spät. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

Das Mädchen lächelte kurz, stand auf und begab sich auf ihre Heimreise.

‚Kaede kann mir also auch nicht helfen. Ich werde also doch durch die Hölle gehen müssen.'

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie an Narakus verrückte Pläne dachte.

‚Ich hoffe nur, dass er nichts anderes von mir will. Ich glaub, ich würde ihn ansonsten von oben bis unten ankotzen müssen, wenn er mich auch nur einmal falsch berühren würde.'

Der Mond tauchte Kagomes Umgebung in silbernes Licht. Sie befand sich wie sooft auf dem Spielplatz. Irgendetwas zog sie dieses Mal magisch dorthin.

Ein Schatten schälte sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit heraus und steuerte wie in Zeitlupe auf die 16-Jährige zu.

„Kikyo?", Kagome zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und starrte ungläubig ihre Zwillingsschwester an, „Was machst du denn hier?"

Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie nicht auf Defensive oder abweisend schalten musste. Kikyo hatte eine friedfertige Aura um sich.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und musterten die jeweils andere einige Minuten lang. Kagome bemerkte, dass ihr Gegenüber zur Abwechslung kein Make-up und statt einem kurzen Rock eine Hüftjeans trug. Parfum und Haarspray roch sie ebenfalls nicht und ihre Haare waren nicht ganz so glatt wie sonst immer.

Kikyo seufzte leise und setzte sich auf eine der Schaukeln. Ihre Schwester zögerte einen Moment, tat es ihr aber gleich.

„Lass dich lieber nicht auf Naraku ein", die emotionslose Stimme ließ Kagome aus allen Wolken fallen.

„Ich muss, außerdem was interessiert es dich?"

„Glaub mir, es interessiert mich mehr, als du denkst"

„Warum?"

Einige Minuten herrschte absolute Stille zwischen den beiden Mädchen.

„Ich bin immer noch deine Schwester."

Kagome musste einfach laut loslachen. Es war mit Sicherheit ein Scherz, mehr konnte diese Aussage nicht Wert sein, wenn man bedachte, was sie ihr damals angetan hat.

„Kagome, ich meine es ernst. Lass dich nicht auf ihn ein. In ein, zwei Monaten kann er mit uns nichts mehr anfangen, dann ist der Shikon no Tama für hundert Jahre wieder in einer anderen Dimension."

Das allerdings machte sie stutzig.

„Moment mal. Du weißt, dass dich Naraku nur benutzt und lässt das mit dir machen. Freiwillig?", Kagomes Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, „Warum? Ich meine, du hast dich noch nie dermaßen ausnützen lassen."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", seufzte Kikyo und starrte sehnsüchtig in die Weite, „wir haben schon lange nicht mehr so miteinander geredet."

„Wir waren auch schon lange nicht mehr zusammen auf dem Spielplatz."

Eine Wolke schlich langsam vor den Mond und tauchte die beiden Mädchen in Dunkelheit. Schweigen umhüllte sie sanft, Erinnerungen huschten in ihren Köpfen herum.

„Warum seit neuestem die Grabesstimme?"

„Weil Gefühle in mir zur Zeit keinen Platz haben. Warum die neuen Schnitte?"

„Weil der Schmerz in mir keinen Platz mehr hatte."

„Wie geht es InuYasha?"

„Er ist immer noch wegen dir verletzt. Warum hast du ihm das angetan?"

Kagome stand auf, kniete sich vor ihre Schwester auf den sandigen Boden und suchte deren Augen. Für einen Moment sah sie Kummer und Hass darin. Es war aber nur ein sehr kurzes Aufflackern.

„Alles hat seinen Preis, Kagome. Ich musste in verletzen, ihn von mir wegstoßen. Glaub mir, ich liebte InuYasha, aber Naraku bekommt immer, was er will", Kikyo schloss ihre Lieder und kämpfte mir ihren Tränen.

„Was weißt du alles über Naraku?"

„Nicht viel. Er ist ein geistesverwirrter Hanyo, der mit dem Juwel ein ganzer Dämon werden will. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Kagome erhob sich und fing an nachdenklich im Kreis zu gehen.

„Vergiss es! Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen. Das kann keiner. Wie müssen warten bis das Juwel wieder verschwindet."

Kikyo sah ihre Schwester an und suchte nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt der Zustimmung. Ein leises Seufzen entkam Kagomes Lippen.

„Wir haben keinen anderen Plan", das Mädchen ließ sich in einen Schneidersitz fallen, „Naraku will mich, also soll er mich bekommen."

„Er wird dich zerstören."

„Er wird Sango umbringen, wenn ich es nicht tue."


End file.
